Unbreakable Bonds
by So Yun
Summary: Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and Nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! COMPLETED and currently under revision.
1. You would never know

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **1/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself on the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Tsukinoko1,Dark Ketchum, Desartratt, ChildOfThePhoenix, ****Charlieschikmcsteamy, Dalamis, PadawanJan-AQ, Fifespice, Witherwings1972, SivanShemish, Azuredragon, Faye137 **and **Sillya.**

**September 14 2007**

**So it's been nine months since I undertook the writing of this story.**

**Just to recent readers, just letting you know this whole story is being revised and re-edited. So from here on the chapters have been fixed and extended as well as changed in some aspects.**

**I hope it will endure your liking readers! Thankyou to all those who added UB to their Alert/Favourites lists!**

**Yun**

Chapter One-You would never know

----------------------

Harry had stayed silent the whole train ride home, the night before nightmares anew had plagued him. It was Cedric, his friend of a sort dying, dying right in front of his eyes and him helpless.

His friends had given him little space, with overly worried looks and not knowing what they should do. Hermione nagged him about his eating and sleeping habits of late. Ron tried to occupy him with different things that in the end just irritated Harry to no end.

He knew they were just trying to help, but right now he need someone different, someone who understood him, someone….someone like a parent.

But that was never going to happen anytime soon in Harry's book so he stayed quiet as his Uncle pulled up in the drive way and they got out.

"We heard about the Diggory boy, we offer our humblest condolences," Uncle Vernon actually sounded weirdly nice for once, Harry grimaced as he set his trunk down in the entrance hall.

"To his freaky parents, you murderer!" His Uncle spat unexpectantly causing Harry to cringe and lean back into the wall.

"Yes boy, we know! We got a letter from your headmaster, Dwimblebore stating how we should give you space after one of your school _friends _died, also said you were there boy!"

Harry felt tears spring to his eyes and his nightmares swim to the surface. He had been fighting this all along and now his wound had been ripped raw and salt poured directly in it.

"No! I'm not a murderer! It was Voldermort, Cedric was the spare……Wormtail killed…..bring his body back, his parents…." Harry mumbled incoherently through his few escaping tears.

His uncle grasped his collar and roared in his face, "Stop blubbering you useless brat! We'll give you space alright!" With that he shoved Harry into the cupboard under the stairs.

As the door slammed and the lock clicked shut, it snapped Harry out of his emotions and his tears stopped. He then banged against the door indignantly yelling angrily, "Let me out of here! I'll be fifteen soon and you know my Godfather will get you! Let me out! Let me OUT!"

He yelled for five minutes until his voice became hoarse, he rested in the cramped space defeated. His eyes now dry felt prickly and uncomfortable so he took his glasses off and rubbed at them angrily.

Dust circled up his nostrils and made him sneeze for awhile and his clothes were itchy and the air stale.

Could his life get any worse?

Hours later he heard his relatives having dinner in the kitchen, roast pork wafting through the door shafts.

His stomach grumbled loudly, he was non existent as usual.

After the noises of dinner and late night TV were gone, Harry finally faded into sleep in his cramped position. He also faded into nightmares.

"_Harry don't leave me! Don't leave me! He's going to kill me, stop him! Please…Harry…" Cedric then faded into a darkness of green, his eyes wide, dead, cold and lifeless._

"Not him, NOT HIM!" Harry's own yell woke him up from his horrible nightmare, reliving what had happened in the graveyard.

Harry sat up and hugged his knees, hiccuping and losing the battle to stop from shaking. Soon he was silently crying, not sure how he was ever going to get past this. Every night the same thing happened, Cedric would have the chance to plead, plead just before he died.

Then when he finally composed himself, he heard a dreaded yell of his Uncle coming. _Oh crap…_

"BOY!" Loud thuds echoed above his head, his uncle had heard his plaintive screaming. Suddenly the locks were undone and the cupboard door was wrenched open.

"You! Can't keep your ruddy ungrateful mouth shut! Waking my whole family up!" He bellowed and grabbed Harry by his hair and dragging him out, "I should put tape over your disgusting mouth!"

Harry shook him off and rubbed his scalp carefully, attempting to abate the anger inside him.

"Don't. Don't you dare say your load of crap speech to me, I know very well your damn expectations and I quite frankly don't give a shit! I'm just trying to live at the moment, but hell you wouldn't even know about that would you!?"

He yelled back and subconsciously stretched his cramped body. He even dared to look his obese uncle right in the eyes.

His uncle was shaking with fury, his face steadily going red and his beady eyes nearly bulging. He raised a pudgy finger up and managed to say, "How dare you! You-you ungrateful freak!"

Harry shook himself and yelled back, his anger not in check.

"Ungrateful?!! You shoved me in a cupboard the first day back! You insult me and my parents all the time!" Harry made it imperative to stay calm, he had no where to go if he got kicked out.

Sirius was still on the run and Harry had no idea he was. Hermione was on holidays and Harry knew that the Weasley's couldn't afford to shelter him.

"Marge was right! I should have put you in an orphanage when you showed up on my doorstep as a bundle of rags!" His uncle yelled back and shoved Harry roughly.

"I didn't have a choice!" Harry said back and stepped forward.

"Damn right, well your freaky parents shouldn't have gotten killed!"

"Don't you dare insult them! Insult me if you have to, but not them!"

"One more word you miscreant and I am kicking you out! I won't care what Dwimblebore says!"

"I'm sorry then, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I will try my utmost to keep quiet _Uncle_."

"You better boy or I'm kicking you out for good!"

With that Harry crawled back into his cupboard as his Uncle slammed the door locking it.

"Can my life get any suckier?" He whispered in the darkness and tried to go back to sleep after the heated argument.

----------------------

After a night of restless sleep, Harry was let out of the cupboard to use the toilet and tend to a large list of chores. As he was reading them, his Uncle grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, "Don't get them finished Potter and I'll finally have some sort of excuse to get rid of you."

He whispered furiously as he went out to his car for work.

Aunt Petunia was waving Dudley off handing him a brown bag with a broad horsy smile on,

"Bye bye Dudders! Have a good time with Piers; enjoy the jam sandwiches I made you!" Dudley waved and gave her a fake smile and continued on walking down the footpath. As Petunia turned back into the house she scowled at Harry and slammed the door.

As Harry tended the roses, number one on the list he saw his cousin throw the brown bag in a nearby waste bin. The list was nearly endless; Harry was sweating all day long in his baggy clothes. The list mostly contained hard working garden chores which he knew his cousin or Aunt could manage over a few days. Not one.

As he wrestled the thorns on the rose bush his thoughts lingered on the third task and the graveyard. He tried to shake them away with thoughts of his godfather, Ron, Hermione and the coming year.

Much to his Uncle's disappointment, Harry managed all the chores in six hours and he grudgingly let Harry sleep in his own room. "Otherwise I'll never sleep properly and my nightmares will just get worse, cramped spaces…" Harry had said, hoping to convince the lard.

But at a price, his uncle didn't let him eat more then half a raw carrot before yelling for him to go to his room after washing the dishes.

----------------------

In his room Harry paced and occasionally glanced at his bolted trunk. His Uncle had regarded it in the hallway before locking every ounce of magic object into it. "Not to be opened or death be on his head." Vernon had said exactly.

Harry resented that for he wished to look at his parents and also have his wand in case Deatheaters decided to drop in for another visit.

As he paced, he looked out the window at the misty sky then noticed a black silhouette in between the clouds. It was an owl and it was flying right towards his very window, he could vaguely see the letter attached to its leg.

Excitedly Harry opened the window quietly and let the jet black owl. Although he was excited Harry knew exactly whose owl this was. _How many people absolutely love black. _He thought sarcastically.

He carefully unattached the letter from his nemesis and was weary of the black owl who kept giving him a very Snape like glare_. Probably learnt it from its owner, sodding owl, sodding Snape._

_To Mr Potter,_

_Shackbolt, Lupin and I shall be arriving at your relative's residence in exactly fifteen minutes after you have received this letter. The Headmaster decided to take you to a safer and more comfortable location. We will be taking you to a residence with your Godfather for the remainder of the summer holidays. Be weary of our arrival and please do not blast our heads of when we arrive. Only one of us is a deatheater. Be sure to pack __everything_

Harry scoffed at the second last sentence. _Yea that's why everyone trusts a deatheater. Bloody Snape. _It was as if the black owl heard his silent remark because it nipped his finger violently, leaving a large gash. "Bloody owl!" Harry said sucking his finger then looking down at the remainder of the letter.

_By the way Potter, Regent bites. Rather violently so too._

Signed,

_Severus Snape_

"Gee thanks for telling me now Snape!" Harry spat, along with some blood from his bleeding finger.

_Ok I won't blast your heads off, well at least Moony and Shackbolts? Nice owl by the way…_

Signed,

_Harry Potter_

He wrote hastily on the back of the note and attached it to Regent's leg very carefully.

"Be gone!" He said as the owl took flight and slammed his window rather hard. He began to suck his finger again and paced his room, he had already packed everything (And who the heck was this Shacklebolt person?)

His window slamming must have annoyed his Uncle, because soon after he heard his Uncle's huffing and loud footsteps up the hall to his room.

"Brat! You woke me up with your slamming! This is the last straw, get out of my house!!" He yelled and grabbed Harry and started to grab his trunk and Hedwig's cage which was empty.

She was at the Weasley's so as not to (not that it mattered now, all Snape's owls fault) annoy his Uncle.

"Uncle don't kick me out, my Professor will be picking me up soon!"

"Well he can pick you up from the gutter OUTSIDE this house!"

"But Uncle! They…."

"I don't care! OUT!" With that Vernon dragged the three objects down the stairs and threw them bodily out the front door. Harry landed painfully on the driveway, his trunk contacting with his knee, it throbbed excruciatingly.

"Off my property!"

So Harry grabbed his trunk, Hedwig's empty cage and painfully hobbled just off the Dursley's property. To the gutter, just as his Uncle had said.

His knee felt numb, but throbbing pain caroused up his body from it. A blue tinge started to form on it and it began to swell at an alarming rate. _Gee just what I need a shattered kneecap._

He said to himself grimly and sat in the gutter, hoping the pain and fifteen minutes would pass by soon.

----------------------

_Arrogant Potter thinks he'll blast my head off when I waste my precious time to pick him up. What is Albus thinking bringing him to Grimmauld Place. It's bad enough with Weasley and Granger…I hope Regent bit him, hard._

Snape thought gleefully just after he received the sarcastic reply from Potter. He patted Regent gently and fed him a worm as a reward,

"You bit him didn't you? Good boy." Snape said softly smirking. He knew his owl would have disliked Potter as much as he did.

So Snape thought Potter might like an extra fifteen minutes with his muggle relatives. How little did he realize how much extra pain this would cause.

----------------------

I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. I've managed to extend it a bit and make it less like a factory job story.

Please Review!

**Next Chapter: Name calling is fun…**

Snape and the entourage come to the rescue and find Harry injured?


	2. Name calling is fun

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **2/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself on the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: ChildOfThePhoenix, Darkcelestial20, Ivanova, Phoenix5, Dalamis, Blueoctober, PadawanJan-AQ, Charliechikmcsteamy, Fifespice, Tainted Visions, Sivan Shemish **and **SnarkyB.**

**A/N: **Shorter chapter this time round, but this chapter has been revised. Enjoy!

Chapter Two-Name calling is fun…

----------------------

Harry cautiously looked at his watch and gently rubbed his swollen knee, _where the hell was Snape?_

"Ha,'exactly fifteen minutes after you receive this letter.' That's very _punctual _Snape," Harry never knew Snape to be unpunctual, so he continued to curse "_sodding Regent" _and "_sodding Snape too"._

Well at least he could snarl, "You're Late Snape!" He thought bitterly, the pain in his knee was slowly increasing.

Another boring fifteen minutes went past and Harry sat in the gutter thinking of all the names he could possibly think of that suited Snape: _Prat, Double Prat, Sodder, Greasy, Git, Ballerina in disguise, Marshmallow head, Faggamuffin……_

The list was endless, and at least it took Harry's mind of the throbbing pain in his knee. He began to endure the night chill under the dim lamplight as he had little leisure in making up names.

But hey, he did have a little bit of a short attention span…

_Hmmm how about another thirty minutes, ungrateful brat, heroic dunderhead, idiot boy, arrogant arse, the boy who died at the hands of Severus Snape, Sir Potter-Annoy-A lot-Brat……_

Snape gleefully thought in his (twisted, black, sarcastic, bastard, git, prat, greasy) mind and twiddled his wand at the Grimmauld Place kitchen table. The Werewolf and auror stood at the door, Lupin look almost….anxious.

"Snape, have you sent the letter yet?" He said, looking more anxious by the minute.

Snape plastered a sneer then a smirk on his face and answered coolly, "Of course, but Potter replied saying he'd need another half an hour to say goodbye to his _relatives._"

Lupin looked curious for a moment, "But Harry doesn't like his relatives……doesn't matter, we'll wait another thirty minutes but I'm sure Siri will have knocked their door down by then." He muttered and sat himself on the seat by the door.

"I'm sure Black can contain himself, Lupin." Snape snidely said then went back to twiddling his wand and dreaming up vicious ways to torture the Golden boy.

Astonishingly Snape got entirely bored of mentally insulting Potter in his head and went back to ways of goading Black inside his _own_ house.

I wonder if I could trick him to…

----------------------

Harry sighed again for the thousandth time and fingered the wires in Hedwig's cage. Occasionally his knee twitched painfully and Harry attempted to stretch it only to have pain stab up his muscles.

A shaft of light landed on him from the Dursley's front door and his rotund Uncle peered out gleefully.

"Ten pm and those freaky friends and Professors of your's still haven't showed up. My, My wouldn't want them to find you frozen to death in a gutter like you're parents would they?" He said and before Harry could insult him back or stand up for his parents, Vernon slammed the door purposely and went back to watching TV.

With another resinated sigh Harry locked away his anger and the fact that his own family had never loved him and became consumed with a pebble. They were quite fascinating yes…yes they were.

Well at least it got his mind off the depressing thoughts of his awful so called family…

Finally after much thought, Snape decided to _accidentally _tell Kreacher that his master was inconveniently lonely and needed company. That would specifically do the job of annoying Black to his wit's end.

He was eagerly awaiting; through his childish mind part for Black to fall right into his trap. Though he did not hear much he was pretty gleeful in hearing Black scream like a girl then attempt to sound manly.

"G-get out Kreacher! I-I was on the toilet!"

Ah, now was the time. Snape thought Potter had _suffered_ enough at his relatives' most likely boring hands and ushered Kingsley and Lupin to ready.

He did get to see Black face as he ambled into the kitchen red faced. Kreacher was trailing behind; hands behind back and staring expectantly up at his master.

"Is master needing assistance like in bathroom?"

----------------------

Harry was numbed with the cold and pain and nearly didn't notice the crack of apparation in his Privet drive bedroom and the voices of an arguing uncle Vernon and the creepy voice of his Potions Professor.

With a boom he turned to look at the Dursley's front door as an agitated Snape came through, followed closely by Lupin and the man who must be Shackbolt. With a slam of the front door (for the second time) the party reached Harry sitting in the gutter with an immensely swollen knee.

"Should I even bother to ask why you are sitting in a filthy gutter Potter?" Snape sneered and looked down at his student.

"Now, now Severus he was being polite must have thought we meant out the front," Lupin admonished and smiled down at his deceased best friend's son.

"My Uncle kicked me out, so yea I was politely waiting." Harry said solemnly but gave a dirty look to the Head of Slytherin.

An awkward silence followed and the third man by the name of Shackbolt put out his hand and said, "Kingsley Shackbolt, auror"

Harry took the hand and firmly shook it replying, "Harry Potter…..err Hogwarts student" He said, not knowing what he was supposed to say.

Snape was feeling irritated after his argument with the fat muggle who was supposedly Potter's Uncle. They had both obviously inherited the art of annoying Severus Snape.

So he grabbed Potter by his shoulders forcefully and yanked him up. But to his surprise elicited an agonising cry from Harry who then stumbled and fell back down, clutching his knee and attempting to shoot a powerful glare at Snape.

"Potter?" Snape said carefully, oddly concerned that he had hurt his student whether or not he was James Potter's son or not. He was about to reach down and help Potter but an anxious Lupin pushed in.

"Harry?! Where are you hurt? Harry?!" He reached down and held Harry carefully. Harry shook his head and clutched his knee tighter; when Snape had yanked him up he felt his shattered knee caps rub into each other and his muscle,

"Knee….shattered…..trunk……Uncle" He managed to say through gritted teeth; the pain had increased tenfold. He vaguely felt his old Defence against the Dark arts Professor holding him.

"I didn't mean to hurt him Lupin; I just wanted him to hurry up." Snape said sharply, watching Harry carefully as Lupin pulled up his trouser leg. All three men in the company grasped at the size of Harry's knee and how bruised and black it was.

"I have a pain relieving potion as well a potion to down the swelling at the Headquarters" Snape said firmly but looked in horror at Potter's knee.

_His Uncle did this? Probably threw him out the door along with that trunk, probably weighs a few tons…_

Snape then knelt down beside Harry who seemed to be fighting the pain and his emotions.

"Potter, we are going to be taking a portkey to the location. Lupin and I will be supporting you the whole way. Are you okay with that?" He said softly and looked right into the emerald pools which reflected a lot of pain.

Harry nodded and let Lupin and Snape steadily help him to his feet trying to cause the least amount of pain. He was still angry at the bat of man anyways, even if he was _attempting _to be nicer. Keyword; attempting.

"By the way Potter, I apologise, I did not know. All of us cannot stay strong continually." Snape said in his ear, he nodded precariously and put his hand on the broken tennis racket's frames, feeling a whooshing in his ears.

He knew exactly and weirdly enough what his Professor meant.

Finally delayed shock kicked in and he inwardly hit himself as he passed out as soon as they reached Grimmauld place. No, Snape was right; he couldn't always be strong.

----------------------

Please review! Also, sorry about the many separators they do look ridiculous I'm trying to remedy that…

**Next Chapter: We really should talk**

Chaos at Grimmauld place!


	3. We really should talk

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **3/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself on the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: PadawanJan-AQ, Idypebsaby, ChildOfThePhoenix, Alissa, Charliechikmcsteamy, Darkcelestial20, Souless-Tears, Dalamis, Fifespice, SivanShemish **and **Snarky B.**

**A/N: **Again short chapters, not as long as the more recent ones but this has been revised.

Chapter Three-We really should talk

----------------------

After Harry had succumbed to sweet oblivion from the pain in his knee, all hell broke loose at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was frantically roaring at Snape and Lupin, obviously concerned.

Mrs Weasley was scrabbling around shooing everyone away; Snape was barking orders to step away so he could administer the potions. And Hermione was crying openly with Ron comforting her.

"What happened to him Ron? He looks really pale and look at the size of his knee!"

She exclaimed and went to rush forward to hug the very pale Harry, but a glare from Sirius, Mrs Weasley and an extra venomous one from Snape sent her back into the arms of Ron.

"Sodding git, thinks he's all macho coz he's the only with potions to help Harry," Ron grumbled and shot a death stare to Snape's back.

"Ron, Hermione why don't you go back and play chess in the library? I'm sure you wouldn't want Snape to lock you in the basement for vehemous mutterings under breath?" The violet haired Auror by the name of Tonks said, she had obviously heard Ron's mutterings.

"No way!" Sobbed Hermione suddenly looking scandalized.

"I want to see Harry and I can't stand to lose another match to Ron!" She exclaimed and in turn put her own glare at the young Auror.

"Oh alright Miss Bossy, but Hermione you won't be of much help. The Order meeting will be on soon, it's crowded enough as it is. I'm sure he'll be fine." Tonks said gently and went back into the kitchen, knocking over a pile of dusty magazines as she went.

Meanwhile Snape was forcing two potions down unconscious Harry's throat and massaging his throat to make him swallow it without choking.

Mrs Weasley was rubbing ice over Harry's knee, saying frantically, "How could this happen? He was meant to be safe and UNINJURED when he comes from there! I'm surprised that he isn't crippled! What is wrong with those muggles, have the-…."

"Mrs Weasley! I don't need your endless ramblings over the welfare of Potter at the moment!" Snape snapped and gave a number one (Satan's very own) glare at the red haired mother and watched as she recoiled away.

Sirius was clutching Harry's hand and he stopped to look into Snape's obsidian eyes and yelled,

"I thought you were head atronach of this bloody mission! You should have made sure nothing like this happened, _Snivellus._"

The use of his old school nickname made something inside Snape's mind snap, "EVERYONE OUT! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" He bellowed and let his number two (Infuriated wife wanting divorce) glare wander the room.

He watched gleefully as everyone also recoiled and scrambled out of the living room of Grimmauld place, everyone except Black.

"You too Black, I don't need your mangy mutt claws infecting my patient." He said quietly and continued working on Harry knee.

"Your patient?!" Sirius said incredulously and whipped out his wand.

"HE'S MY GODSON SNIVELLOUS DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO GET OUT OF MY OWN ROOM IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Sirius bellowed the pointed his wand directly at Snape's Head.

Snape smiled silently then said softly, only just loud enough to hear, "I suggest you leave your precious Godson in my hands or I might see fit to tell the Dementors that a mangy mutt is hiding like a coward somewhere."

Snape smiled triumphantly in his head as he watched Sirus go deathly pale and lower his wand.

"A-Alright but if you hurt one hair on his head I'll-…"

"You'll curse me oblivion, I know the drill already. Now get out!" With that Snape watched in pleasure as his old time bully walked out of the room, shaking at the memory of the Dementors and Azkaban.

In the nice silence of the room and ramblings coming from the kitchen, Snape surveyed Harry carefully sighing when the swelling started to go down. His patient had sweat on his brow and his breathing was laboured.

After awhile Harry became calmer and his breathing became slow at a normal rate. Snape conjured a basin and washcloth, carefully wiping the sweat and grime off Harry's face.

_Hang on! What am I doing? Tending to Saint Potter's needs, Black should be doing this……_ But needless at that thought Snape kept tending to Harry.

_He looks so innocent in sleep. If that prophesy is true…… Why does he have to be such a "Potter" brat around me?_

These thoughts kept revolving around Snape's head until he decided Potter needed to rest in a comfortable bed not the hard ground beside the fireplace. So he levitated Harry up the stairs and into Ron and his room and carefully lowered him onto the bed.

"Potter if you and I were to act civilized maybe we might actually get along. I get tired of making insults to call you in class." Snape said aloud then left the room hoping that maybe Potter had heard him.

----------------------

Downstairs in the kitchen Sirius sat at the table with Remus and Shackbolt beside him.

"Why did I let my weakness come through? I left my godson with a maniac!" Sirius burst out, finally gaining control of his fear.

Lupin looked at his best friend and said, "Yes Severus may be a tad uncivilized at times but he is important to the Order! He is risking his life everyday at the wrath of Voldermort! You can't tell Dumbledore that Snape isn't allowed into Headquarters anymore just because of a grudge."

He tried to reason and watched as Sirius rubbed his forehead, "Yes I know Moony, I just…….hate him so much and I don't really want him to be around Harry,"

"Padfoot, I understand, but Snape is the only person here who has qualified healing skills. His knee cap is shattered; Snape is brewing a skelegro potion after he tends to the swelling. He'll need to fuse the knee cap back together, Harry will probably have a slight limp." Lupin said and comforted his friend.

"A limp? Poor Harry he won't like that, maybe the girls at Hoggies will pity him as a cripple" Sirius joked and earned a hard slap on the back from Lupin.

"Don't say that! I'm sure Harry gets enough attention as it is, remember poor James at Hogwarts?" Lupin joked and the two reminisced about there fellow marauder.

"Hmm, I remember hiding him behind me when a group of girls chased him in the charms corridor." Shackbolt said out of the blue, the whole room laughed at that.

"Geez Moony, Jamie would be so proud of Harry now. I mean the Tri Wizard tournament and all…."

"That reminds me Sirius, I think you should talk to Harry about what happened at the Graveyard and the Diggory boy" Lupin said seriously looked right at Sirius who nodded.

"I think he blames himself"

"I do too"

----------------------

Harry felt the pain of his knee was numbed; he still tossed in a fitful sleep.

"_Kill the spare!"_

"_Kill the spare!"_

"_Kill the spare!"_

"Not Cedric! No, kill me instead! Not Cedric!" He bellowed, feeling his vocal cords ripping. He felt warm tears running down his face, sweat covering him, he quickly wiped them away. Not sure where they came from and sat up.

"Not Cedric……" He whispered to himself, finally awake after the tortuous nightmare again.

"Harry?" Sirius's voice broke through his heavy breathes and he blearily pulled himself up and said wearily, "Sirius?"

Hearing his godson's near broken voice Sirius rushed towards the bed and sat stiffly at the end, carefully stroking Harry's hair while whispering, "It's ok Harry, its ok, shhhhhhh."

With that Harry soon found himself asleep, but this time the nightmares didn't come. Feeling the warmth and comfort of his godfather he felt completely safe.

"You really need to talk to him soon Sirius," Lupin said at the door, looking at Harry asleep in Sirius's arms.

"I know Moony, but I don't know if I'm the right person to help him,"

"Sirius, don't doubt it, you are."

In the hallway Snape watched in fascination, he had heard Potter's bellowing from the basement bellow and rushed up. He hoped that Potter wasn't having a nightmare because it would aggravate his knee.

He watched as Black held his Godson like a small child and Snape remembered how his mother used to do that for him when he was small. Even when he was Potter's age after going on Deatheater raids.

"_I know Moony, but I don't know if I'm the right person to help him,"_ Snape had heard this statement and thought exactly the same.

As he heard the two men leave Harry, Snape retreated back down the stairs and continued working on the Skelegro.

_Black was definitely not the right person to help Potter. _But Snape thought he knew someone who was. He wasn't sure, but right now Potter seemed like a mere troubled teen, and not the typical one at that.

----------------------

Please review!

**Next Chapter**: **Nice? No way…**

Is Snape really the one to help Harry?


	4. Nice? No way

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **4/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself on the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: BrightFeather, Shannyauburn, Charliechikmcsteamy, ChildOfThePhoenix, Darkcelestial20, Souless-tears, Devan.Snape, Dalamis, SnapesYukuai, PadawanJan-AQ, SivanShemish **and** Snarky B.**

**Dedications: **First dedications go to **PadawanJan-AQ**

**A/N: **Sadly another short chapter, has been revised up to this date.

Chapter Four-Nice? No way…

----------------------

Snape finally finished brewing the Skelegro and began up the stairs silently, the potion needed to be administered straight away if Potter didn't want a defined limp.

_If he screams I swear I'll put duct tape over his mouth…._

As he made it into the room he found that for once in the night, Black was not mooning over his Godson. He had obviously gone to bed along with the Werewolf.

Snape knelt by Harry's bedside and tapped him over the head to wake him up.

"Wah?" Harry said and attempted to sit up fumbling for his glasses.

"Your ability to say one word in the correct order astounds me." Snape said sarcastically while handing the raven haired boy his glasses.

"Oh, it's you" Harry said then unceremoniously slumped back against the pillow and headboard.

"Yes it's me Potter, your nasty bat-like potions Professor." Snape said snidely unscrewing the potion bottle, and then he froze like a deer in headlights. Harry had frozen in horror too.

_Did I just call myself a bat?!_

_Did he just call himself a bat? He finally admitted it, I can't wait to tell Ron he-_

"Don't even think of it Potter." Snape snapped then surveyed him before continuing, "This is skelegro Potter, I'm sure your familiar with it after the Lockhart incident,"

They both looked grimly upon the Lockhart year before Snape handed him the bottle, "Now drink it all Potter, don't leave one last drop. You're in for a painful night."

Harry grimaced and nodded before downing the bitter tasting potion in one gulp.

"Can't you ever add flavour or something to this? Ick." He said, wanting to scrape his tongue over with a knife, but he thought Snape would not look upon that too kindly.

"It already has flavour Potter, a bitter tasting one." Snape answered then put the bottle in his robes.

"Sleep Potter"

Harry noticed his eyelids felt like lead then said "Hey you snuck sleeping potion in, sneaky git……."

Snape watched in fascination as Potter attempted to fight off sleep then finally succumbed to it and slumped further against his pillow.

"Ever thought of _lying_ down before sleep Potter?" He asked to his silent patient while carefully manoeuvring Harry to a more comfortable position, even fluffing the pillow.

_Well you kinda and sorta snuck sleeping potion in, he wasn't exactly prepared._

_Fine, I give you that. Bastard of a conscience._

"Well Potter, I am a sneaky Git but maybe you'll thank me in the morning when you have a dreamless sleep." He said and looked down at Harry before sitting himself in the corner to watch Potter making sure the Skelegro was working.

"As well as the rest of the house."

----------------------

In the morning when Harry finally woke, his knee felt so much better and the pain seemed to be edging away. As he reached for his glasses he noticed a dark blurry shape in the corner.

Harry then immediately scrambled for his glasses then recoiled in shock at the sight of his Potions professor asleep in the chair.

He had obviously been watching over Harry through the night. His mouth was gaping in disbelief, and then he remembered the sleeping potion snuck into the skelegro.

_I didn't have any dreams last night……so that must mean Snape also put Dreamless sleep in there…_

Harry was so inwardly shocked at this he didn't notice Snape wake up and stare at him.

"Do you enjoy mimicking a fish Potter?" He said and watched as Harry's gaze was turned to him, finally hearing him Harry shut his mouth and stammered, "Um….T-Thankyou for the potion Professor."

_All of them…… although I hate to admit, Snape is actually subtly nice. But still is a sodding prat when he wants to be._

"It's alright Potter, I didn't want you waking up the whole house,"

_Sodding Prat……_

"I suggest you don't attempt to walk, Mrs Weasley will bring up your breakfast. I will check on you after then." Snape said and started to briskly walk out of his bedroom.

"Snape! Wait, uh thankyou for staying with me…" Harry blurted out and felt his cheeks go red.

Snape himself looked blank and answered," That's quite alright, I needed to make sure the potion was working." Then he walked out the door leaving Harry in even more shock.

_Snape? Nice? Noooo………_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Instead of Mrs Weasley coming upstairs with a tray of hot steaming pancakes it was Sirius.

"Hey Harry! How are you feeling?" He said brightly, setting the tray down beside Harry and dragging a chair over.

"I'm good Sirius, my knee feels fine now." He answered and reached for a pancake only to be slapped away.

"Wait! Padfoot has a little trick he uses when someone is sick in bed with pancakes." Sirius said with a broad smile, with a flick of his wand the pancakes transformed into dog shaped pancakes.

This made Harry laugh a little and smile, "Did you use this with my dad?" He asked attentively and picked up on the dog pancakes and ate.

Sirius's smile faltered a little and he answered," Of course, usually when he fell of his broom in quidditch. Moony too after full moons," He also picked up a pancake and began eating, watching his Godson as he went.

"I didn't hear anything last night Harry, your nightmares gone?" Sirius asked carefully and watched as a little smile played on his Godson's lips.

"No, Snape was nice enough to give me dreamless sleep last night with the Skelegro." He said quietly and waited to Sirius's reaction.

"NICE?!" Sirius nearly yelled and dropped his dog pancake, and looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Well yea Padfoot he can be nice sometimes. I don't know why you and he can't just get over your little grudge thing, I mean geez…."

"He is a slimy Git Harry, and Slytherin at the least and a Deatheater! For Christ's sake Harry, you hate him he hated your father, he hated Jamie!" Sirius burst out and stood up, Snape was a very sensitive issue when it came to Sirius.

"But Sirius, you can't hate someone forever. I mean he's been helping me hasn't he? If he really hated me he wouldn't be!" Harry argued back, hating to see his Godfather like this.

True, Snape was nasty sometimes, but lately Harry had seen a less harsh side of him. He didn't expect for Snape to go out of his way for him, he expected Snape to simply not help him, and if he did only subtly.

"Harry, I'm not having this talk with you. I hate Snape, Snape hates me got it?" Sirius looked very angry and Harry finally resigned and said,

"Yea Sirius I got it"

"Harry I love you and I don't want you mingling with someone who tainted your father's life." Sirius finally said and sat back down, he put his hand gently on Harry's shoulder. His way of saying it was ok and the fight didn't matter.

"Now, are you going to finish Paddie's pancakes or not? I'm sure the twins could help, as well as dying your hair too…..purple would look cool, or how bout fluoro yellow?"

Harry nodded but his thoughts were on the grudge that had demanded to damage so many lives, even how idle it was.

----------------------

Snape heard Black's bellowing from upstairs and sighed.

_This grudge has gone on far too long, one day we are going to at least be able to talk civilly._

Snape rubbed his brow and was wondering why the hell he was being so nice to Potter.

_Maybe now I've seen what his Uncle is like I can understand his actions more. I mean I was the one who picked on him as soon as he walked through Hogwarts doors._

Snape sat there for a long time, contemplating where he had gone wrong. Yes he was nasty, bitter and sarcastic but he had built these walls so he would feel no caring for any other person.

Why was he caring for Potter? There were only a few reasons then he decided finally,

_It's time to end this feud._

----------------------

Please review!

**Next Chapter:Torn**

Snape talks to Sirius and Lupin face to face and attempt to end the feud which has been going since they were at Hogwarts. Is he successful?

Harry's accidental magic comes into place and someone is injured, but whom?


	5. Torn

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **5/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself on the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Darkcelestial20, Souless-tears, Devan.Snape, Silent Reader, Blueoctober, Shannyauburn, Azthella, PadawanJan-AQ, Charlieschikmcsteamy, Fifespice, SivanShemish **and** Kyntor.**

**Dedications: **Second dedications go to **ChildofthePhoenix**

**A/N: **This chapter was written on Christmas day 2006, so appreciate the length and think of it as a present! It has also been revised recently.

Chapter Five-Torn

----------------------

Snape strode into the kitchen and sat at a vacant chair and waited for Sirius to come back down from attending to Harry's amusement. As he sat there he finally heard Lupin and Black himself talking merrily about Harry's recovery.

"Black, Lupin, sit." Snape said, eyeing the two man levelly expecting an indignant reply.

"Don't order me around in my own house Snape." Black said even more levelly and refused to sit down.

Lupin of course sat down as told and faced his best friend and intervened calmly, "Just sit Padfoot."

Sirius steeled for a moment then sat down, "Fine."

Snape leaned on the table and said normally without snideness or sarcasm, "Black, Lupin I think it's time to grow up. We are thirty-five going on thirty-six this year and quite frankly I've had enough of this unmoral quarrelling,"

"Finally! Someone grows up!" All three turned to the stairs where Harry was seated, a sarcastic grin on his face hugging his knees.

"Potter, adult discussion, out!" Snape said calmly and pointed up the stairs, Harry still grinned unfazed he knew that Snape had heard his and Sirius's argument earlier. Maybe Snape might actually bargain a truce….

Harry saluted saying brightly, "Aye aye Captain" And scurried upstairs carefully on his knee before his Potion's professor could hex him for his cheek.

"Cheek of that boy, just like James." Lupin said and grinned at Harry's retreating back.

"I don't approve of you ordering my Godson, but what do you want _Snivellous _and make it quick."

"_Well_ Black I think it's time we engaged in civilized conversation for once and quit the childish taunts,"

"Childish? You're the only childish person in here Snape." Sirius retorted and sneered.

"Oh really? But I beg to differ Black; you're the one retaliating with the _childish _retort. I thought you might have grown up a bit," Snape said smoothly and watched out of the corner of his eye as Lupin tried to hide a smile.

"You think your so smart Snape, but you're the one with the brain the size of a piece of dung."

"Must be quite large sized 'dung' as you call it, because I'm intelligent enough not to reply with a stupid comment."

At that moment Lupin looked between them and burst out laughing, saying through gasps, "Sorry Paddie but you asked for that one."

With that Sirius balled his fists and sneered so much his face scrunched up, "I will never want to be _civil _towards you, never in any lifetime Snivellus!"

With that he stood up, knocked his chair over and stomped out of the room. Most likely to feed Buckbeak.

A long silence was ensued after that, with Lupin finally calmed after laughing so much. Finally he put his hand out across the table and said to Snape, "Don't mind him Severus, he'll come round and grow up. He still thinks he's sixteen and maraudering round with James."

Snape arched his eyebrow then firmly shook the Werewolf's hand, "And I thought I was the only mature person in this house."

"So did I."

----------------------

Upstairs Harry hobbled to library and found Ron totally smashing Hermione at chess.

"Ronald! That's so barbaric, can't you at least give me a chance!"

Hermione's high pitched comment made Harry broadly grin, followed by Ron's grin that made him burst out laughing.

"Well you say I'm so dense when it comes to homework, maybe you're the dense one when it comes to chess!"

Ron replied puffing his chest out and looking proud. But caught unawares of Hermione's sharp slap on his arm.

"Ow! Mione now that's barbaric!"

Hermione then kept slapping until Ron noticed Harry by the doorway and stood up," Harry!"

Before Harry could raise his hand to wave he was caught in a bear hug by Hermione.

"Mione, personal bubble, you just burst it!"

He gasped as she let go of him, unsurprisingly she had remnants of tears in them,

"Oh Harry, we were so worried! We saw how you looked when you arrived unconscious!"

With that she hugged him again but gentler then pulled back to let Harry shake hands with Ron and receive and awkward pat on the back.

"Hey mate, you look ruddy awful when you portkeyed in with Lupin, Kingsley and Snape." Ron said grimacing and searching his friend.

Harry reassured him and pointed to his knee, "Snape fixed me, I'm all good now Ron. And no need to worry Hermione."

Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and sat him on the library couch. She then sat next to Ron, who put his arm around her,

"So what is this place?" Harry enquired not even noticing the gesture; since he came here he had no idea where they were and why all these strangers were around.

"It's Sirius's family house, he lived here Harry. It's headquarters now for the Order of the Phoenix now, Dumbledore founded it." Hermione answered factually.

Harry nodded and surveyed the Library, "So Sirius lived here, wow…." He looked around the room until his gaze landed on Ron's arm which was around Hermione.

He frowned then said, "Ron, why is your arm around Hermione?"

Ron and Hermione turned to him and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and said carefully, "Well Harry, Ron and I have been here since straight after school and we've spent a lot of time together, cleaning rooms and such. We really like each other Harry."

For a moment the world froze for Harry and he stared wide eyed at his two best friends. _They were together; they've left me completely in the dark. I thought we were a trio, not them as a lovey dovey couple and me as the third wheel. _

Suddenly the world was in motion and Harry felt anger bubbling inside him, "What?"

He nearly whispered looking at the floor. He was so angry that they'd decided to be together, they were supposed to all friends, how could they….

"Well you see mate, I've liked Mione since the third year after the shrieking shack. Mione said she's liked me since second year after being petrified. I mean we've got a lot in common and we do really like each other. It doesn't mean you'll be left out or-….."

"WHAT ABOUT ME? HUH, JUST LEAVE ME IN THE DARK WHILE YOU TWO BE ALL COUPLED! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME AS FRIENDS NOT ALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!"

He looked at his two best friends; he didn't even realize he had stood up. His two best friends looked utterly horrified but the whole time they still held hands.

"Harry! No, don't think tha-….."

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE, GO BE ALL COUPLED UP!" Harry yelled and was about to storm out of the room but Ron grabbed his arm,

"Oh come on mate! Don't be like this, I mean for the past years we've had to be there for you in everything. But we want time to ourselves, we can't help that we feel this way,"

Suddenly everything in the room turned red in Harry's eyes and he put out his hand and then watched in shock as a fire ball shot out of his palm and hit Ron, knocking him against the wall. He was knocked out cold.

Suddenly Harry's anger faded, but was replaced simultaneously by panic and fear. He put his hands up to his head and stepped back, totally unaware of his surroundings.

"No…..Ron….what have I done?" He murmured and stumbled around totally mind blown. Hermione was shrieking by Ron's side, taken over by worry and Harry continuously stumbled around in complete utter panic.

Not even noticing when his Godfather, Snape, Lupin and Kingsley rushed in.

Sirius silently fumed over Snape's stupid proposal and fed Buckbeak rat after rat.

_Bloody sodding, greasy PRAT! Did he really think that I would ever want to be anything near friends with him?! Talking civilly, my bloody ARSE!_

_I hope Merlin strikes down on him so hard that he is drowned in the grease from his hair……_

Suddenly his furious musings was interrupted by hearing his Godson's yelling from down the hall.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? HUH, JUST LEAVE ME IN THE DARK WHILE YOU TWO BE ALL COUPLED! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME AS FRIENDS NOT ALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!"

_What the hell? Oh no……they told him about them being together…_

Ron and Hermione had spoken to Sirius about the best way to break the news they were together to Harry. Sirius thought his godson would be obligingly happy for them. His yelling was completely unexpected.

Sp Sirius threw the last rat at Buckbeak and rushed down the hall just in time to see Ron thrown against the wall by a fire ball.

A fireball which had come out of Harry's outstretched hand.

----------------------

Snape and Lupin sat at the kitchen table and talked about many humorous things that had happened in their Hogwarts years, getting along very well.

"Remember when Thomas Jackson set Flitwick's beard alight with a blue flame? Flitwick was screeching trying to blow it out, of course it wasn't a real flame, just an optical illusion charm."

Lupin said and laughed at the memory, "Of course, Thomas Jackson was close enough to be a marauder!"

Snape answered and laughed also.

"I remember Thomas Jackson…." Kingsley said pondering at the door, "He was in my dorm, he liked to put Gumbo's super sour paste in my toothpaste tube….always got a laugh out of that," He said and all three men laughed.

"Yes…..remember He-….."

"WHAT ABOUT ME? HUH, JUST LEAVE ME IN THE DARK WHILE YOU TWO BE ALL COUPLED! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME AS FRIENDS NOT ALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!"

Harry yell from upstairs interrupted them and they each sat attentively listening for more,

"We better go up there, he might hurt his knee," Lupin said and all three traipsed upstairs and stood at the library door.

_Bloody teen romances………always think it's the end of the world._

Snape thought and grabbed a pain reducing potion unless Potter was stupid and angry enough to hurt his knee further.

They all watched in shock as a fire ball shot out of Harry's outstretched palm and knocked Ron hard against the wall.

All of them suddenly sprung into action and rushed to Ron except Snape who walked over to Harry.

Snape watched as Harry mumbled and stumbled around the room, obviously in shock.

"No…..no……no…….what have I done?" He mumbled, Snape rushed over grabbed Harry by his shoulders and shook Harry hard.

"Potter? Listen to me, calm down you didn't mean to. It's called accidental magic, come on Potter get a grip!" He said and watched as Harry's eyes unglazed and stared into Snape's.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered then sat down on the chair behind him.

"I was just so angry, I couldn't control it. What's wrong with me?" He gasped and stared over at his best friend who was being tended to by Lupin.

"If you didn't have Dunderhead ear wax in your ears you would have heard me say that it was accidental magic," Snape said, but without sarcasm or nastiness. He slowly raised Harry up by his shoulders and said gently,

"Come on Potter, let's go sit in the kitchen you don't need to be here." He steered Harry downstairs and poured him some pumpkin juice.

"If you blame yourself for this Potter, you will be serving detentions for months when we go back to Hogwarts." He said sternly while watching the boy.

_On another guilt trip already I bet._

He watched as Harry vaguely nodded then said, "Wait here Potter, I need to speak to the Headmaster about this,"

Again the boy nodded, Snape took that opportunity to take out the mirror and say quietly, "Albus Dumbledore."

Suddenly Dumbledore's smiling face appeared in the mirror and said to Snape, "What can I do for you Severus?"

Snape looked back at Potter then moved into the next room, "Albus, Potter unleashed his accidental magic against the Weasley boy and injured him. I don't think it's safe anymore for him with aggravating people such as Weasley," He said softly and watched as Dumbledore's expression turned grave.

"Harry understands it wasn't his fault doesn't he?" He queried.

"I don't know Headmaster, he blames himself for everything and quite frankly Black isn't the right person to deal with it," Snape answered and checked back in the kitchen.

"Well Severus I think the right thing would be to take him away from headquarters for the meantime. He probably doesn't know much about the Order anyway."

"I agree Headmaster, but where?"

"Why not Raven Manor?"

"I will send Regent to tell my house elves to ready my home then."

"Ok Severus, I'll come by later on when Harry is settled in. I wouldn't tell Sirius though, I have a feeling he wouldn't agree at all to this."

"Of course Headmaster, good day."

"Good day Severus."

Snape carefully put the mirror back and stepped into the kitchen where Harry was fidgeting with the empty glass.

"Potter go pack you things, I'm taking you to my Manor" He said and sent the glass to the sink.

He expected Harry to protest but instead got a, "Yes Professor, thankyou" Then rushed up the stairs.

_Of course he blames himself._

----------------------

**Next Chapter: I'm sorry Harry**

Harry is taken to Snape's manor and the two get along surprisingly well. Sirius finds out and is furious, what will happen?

Please review, I would really appreciate to hear from you.


	6. I'm sorry Harry

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **6/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself on the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: PadawanJan-AQ, Fizzing-Whixbee-NZ, Azthella, Dalamis, Coymelody, Parseltongue girl,Charlieschikmcsteamy, Shannyauburn, Tatjess, Tsukinoko1, Devan.Snape, Fifespice **and **Sivanshemish.**

**Dedications: **Third dedications go to **Darkcelestial20**

**A/N: **One of the longer chapters, this has been revised to a recent date.

Chapter Six-I'm sorry Harry

----------------------

Snape waited quietly twiddling his wand for Potter to come downstairs with his trunk. Meanwhile upstairs Mrs Weasley was absolutely frantic screeching here and there about her Son.

Ron finally came round in the arms of Hermione and his widened in shock as he remembered what had happened,

"That bloody Git!" Was his first exclamation until he was shushed by a very anxious but angry looking Hermione.

"Ron! You know Harry didn't mean to, at adolescent age these things always happen. It's not uncommon; there are even wards at Hogwarts to stop it because it would happen a lot otherwise."

Ron snorted and rubbed the back of his head where he felt blood run through his fingers, "Yea right Mione, did you see that though?! A fire ball just came straight out of his palm and bloody well hit me! Accidental adolescent magic my arse!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don't you ever say that about Harry and use that horrendous language! I'm sure you remember when Charlie threw Bill through the second floor window after a fight!" Mrs Weasley said as she pushed his fingers away and dabbed the gash.

"Whatever….." Ron mumbled and looked away, he hadn't seen Harry so angry and just over that…

A thumping of a heavy trunk against stairs broke Snape out of his wand twiddling reverie.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Snape muttered knowing that pulling his trunk down the stairs would only further pain for Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly and followed his trunk then stood beside Snape, "Where am I going Sir?" He asked carefully fidgeting still in obvious shock over the whole incident.

"Raven Manor Potter, my home." Snape answered back just as quietly and led him to the fireplace. Throwing floo powder in and saying the name clearly, Snape shoved Harry's trunk in then stepped away for his student to go.

"Sorry Sir, I don't mean to be an inconvenience." Then Harry stepped into the green flames before Snape could reply.

Snape pondered on Harry's quiet comment then also stepped in, feeling the whirl of the floo and finally landing gracefully out of his fire place. Harry stood attentively by his trunk, obviously nervous.

"Welcome to my Home Potter."

As soon as Harry had landed he landed in an unceremonious bundle and quickly righted himself as to save dignity in front of Snape.

Finally his professor came through and landed very graciously and gestured to the huge entrance hall with a huge marble staircase leading upstairs.

"Welcome to my Home Potter."

Harry was still in awe as he looked at the old fashioned crystal chandeliers which had been dusted and looked magnificent in the entrance hall.

There were many ornamental (and breakable) vases decorating cabinets and tables. There were two large oak doors leading off into another part of the house…..

"You must enjoy mimicking a fish Potter; you do it all the time,"

"Sorry Sir, but your house……its magnificent!" Harry gasped, trying to catch himself in awe.

"Why thankyou Potter, I shall lead you to your room for the time being. Hao and Yuji have made it up for you." Snape replied and hovered Harry's trunk again and made for the stairs but two cracks interrupted him.

"Hao welcomes Master back to Raven Manor," Said a squeaky voice to Harry's left, he turned to look at a house elf that was completely black all except his eyes and teeth, and he wore a little robe with a Raven crest on the right breast side.

Harry was completely shocked when the house elf named Hao turned and bowed at him, "Hao also welcomes Master Potter."

Harry awkwardly bowed back then turned to the second house elf that was a palish yellow who also wore a robe which said politely bowing,"Yuji welcome Master and Master Potter to Raven Manor." Harry smiled at these two creatures and bowed again to Yuji,

"Thankyou Hao and Yuji." He stammered then turned back to Snape who looked a bit confused, "One does not thank a house elf Master Potter, but I see your mother's kind heartedness shines through." He said curtly and begins at a quick pace up the stairs.

Harry began to follow him and turned back around as he was walking at the two house elves that looked in utter shock, "Thankyou Master Potter, you is so kind." Hao whispered then the two disappeared with a crack.

As Harry followed Snape and his hovering trunk he began to dawn on the horror of what he had agreed to do.

_I willingly let myself be led to Snape's house?! It'll be like a pit of snakes……_

_But then again, I get along with snakes and maybe Snape isn't that bad. I mean he's been kinda nice to me lately……_

Finally they came to a stop at an oak door which Snape pushed open and said, "Here is your bedroom Potter, I hope you will feel comfortable." Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at his new to be bedroom for the meantime.

----------------------

When Ron finally had ice on the back of his head and was lying on the couch comfortably with Hermione talking about homework, Sirius finally calmed down.

Whilst all the chaos of Harry's accidental magic had been going on, Sirius hadn't noticed his Godson had disappeared. He went into his Godson's room for Grimmauld Place and found it empty, all Harry's possessions gone.

"Harry?" He said quietly to himself knowing he would receive no answer, "I hope you haven't run off Harry, I would be beside myself. How could I loose my best friend's son in my own house?"

The portrait next to his head suddenly perked up and said, "I suppose I'm the only smart one around here to go and tell Dumbledore the boy has gone then." Phineas Nigellus muttered then disappeared off the frame.

"I suppose you are Phineas, I bet Harry hates me because I didn't go and talk to him. But Harry I was so scared when I saw that fire ball, I was scared of you, I was scared of my own Godson." Sirius said sadly to himself and gazed at the floor.

Sirius sat there in his own misery for sometime then went downstairs to eat dinner.

_I'm sorry Harry; I should have gone to you first._

----------------------

Harry knew that he looked like a fish again, much to Snape's amusement but he couldn't help but feel warm inside.

Snape has obviously told the house elves to decorate his room in Gryffindor colours. His duvet on his bed had a massive, proud lion on it and his curtain was the deep Gryffindor red.

The rug on the floor was yellow and red and has little intricate snitches sewn on the hem.

"My, My Potter, I'll soon have to by a fish bowl and fish flakes," Snape mused from beside him, a faint trace of a smile on his thin lips.

"I made sure Hao and Yuji decorated it accordingly so, dinner will be served in an hour." Then before Harry could say thankyou sincerely the Bat like man had swept out of the room and down the hall.

"Wow." Harry breathed and rushed at the double bed and flung himself on it.

_Snape did this for me? The boy he supposedly hates? I knew he would grow up. I just hope Sirius does too._

For once in the half an hour after the incident, he had forgotten it.

An hour later, after unpacking Harry walked down the hall and grand staircase and through the giant oak doors. He nearly skipped on his way down, a broad grin on his face showed how happy he was.

Snape had put a rack for his firebolt and a perch for Hedwig. He had even put a canister of fish flakes by his bedside which turned into Bertie Bott's beans once he opened it.

He found it amusing and strange that his Potion's master had turned for the good and had a sense of humour.

He opened the doors with a quiet boom and seated himself one seat away from Snape.

"I trust you found your room comfortable?" Snape queried and looked at his student who began to eat his spaghetti quietly.

"Of course Sir, thankyou for everything and the beans were nice." Harry said cheekily and smiled in his spaghetti.

His professor himself nearly cracked a smile but replied blandly, "Next time they'll be real fish flakes."

This made Harry nearly spit his food out, but he swallowed it carefully and replied, "Sir, why was I brought here exactly?"

Snape rubbed his temples and answered, "The headmaster and me both think you don't need annoying people around like Weasley. They obviously aggravate you; until you get control of your magic I will be mentoring you."

Harry nodded, thoroughly confused, he knew he hadn't meant to let his anger overtake him; but uncontrollable magic like that…he sighed heavily. It wasn't like he didn't mind Snape hospitality but he missed Sirius, Hermione, Remus and even Ron everyday.

Harry nodded again dimly and continued eating in silence until he was finished, "Goodnight Sir, I enjoy your hospitality." Then got up and walked back to his bedroom, he was exhausted and wanted very much to fall asleep in his big bed.

"Goodnight Potter, sleep well."

It was as if Snape jinxed Harry's sleep by accident because at just past midnight Snape woke up to dim yelling down the hall.

He put his robe on and rushed out the door wide awake now and burst through Harry's door.

----------------------

After Sirius was content he sat at the kitchen table with Lupin and said, "I know it in me that Harry didn't run off, I think Dumbledore sent him away."

Lupin looked comprehensive for a moment then replied, "Padfoot you're probably right, it was a bit of a scare for us all I think,"

Sirius rubbed his face over and leaned forward, "Moony I feel so bad that I didn't see to him first. I mean I was shocked that Ron was out cold, but it was my duty as Godfather and I failed….." He said miserably and put his face in his hands. Soon a reassuring hand was on his shoulder.

"Paddie please don't think that, you're the best Godfather Harry could have. You didn't fail; it was just your instinct to go to the injured first." Lupin said comfortingly and searching his best friend's face.

Sirius finally looked up and sighed then changed the topic, "Did Snape finally go back to his bat cave?"

Lupin looked confused for a moment then said, "He was the one who heard Harry yelling, and he came up with us then……"

Lupin thought for a moment, Snape had followed them up there and watched. Then in the commotion of Ron's injury he hadn't paid much attention to where the man had gone.

"You don't think Severus took Harry do you?" Lupin said cautiously, but noticed how Sirius was slowly getting redder.

"No I mean for safety, adolescent magic is pretty dangerous," He added carefully, but this didn't seem to calm Sirius down.

"He better not have! Or I'm going to curse him to hell!" Sirius yelled and brandished his wand and rushed to the floo.

"Don't even think of going to Raven Manor and cursing him Sirius!" Lupin said and followed him.

Sirius turned around and snarled, "Do you really think me that stupid Moony?! I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and see what he knows."

Just as he threw the floo powder in a snide voice near him said, "No need, Albus says Harry was indeed sent to Snape's house. No need to worry." Phineas said then left the portrait above the mantelpiece.

"No need to worry! To hell with that!" Sirius yelled and was about to yell "Raven Manor." But was stopped by Dumbledore stepping out.

"Sirius, when I say no need to worry, I passively mean it," The older wizard said firmly and allowed Sirius to lower his wand.

"I believe Severus gave you a chance to reconcile but turned him down rudely. Harry is safe at Raven Manor, Severus will be helping him."

"Helping him?! That's what his Godfather is for!" Sirius snarled indignantly and pointed to himself.

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his beard, "Sirius, Severus is better equipped to deal with Harry. But Sirius, you have always seen Harry as a clone of his father and you wouldn't know how to deal with his problems,"

This made Sirius sag and drop into the chair behind him, "I guess your right Dumbledore, but I would be willing to change that view and help Harry." He said and looking nearly begging up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head and answered, "Harry will always love you Sirius, but Severus and he will bond and Severus will help Harry greatly. It's the best choice for Harry's welfare; I hope you will agree soon."

With that Dumbledore stepped back into the fire with a small parting wave. Sirius sighed and looked to Lupin for an answer, "Padfoot, Dumbledore is right. I believe in Severus fully to help Harry. Just trust him this once Sirius." He said and hoped his and Dumbledore's reasoning would change his mind about Snape.

"I'll trust him just this once Moony, but if he does anything to hurt Harry I will kill him."

"I know Sirius, but he won't."

"He better not,"

"Time for bed Paddie, you've exhausted yourself,"

"Ok."

"Good."

Remus only hoped that this agreement would actually last, he really did not want to be the mediator, he definitely didn't. The fight between those two would definitely be bloody….

----------------------

Please review!

**Next Chapter:Child, you are not alone**

More Harry and Snape bonding.


	7. Child,you are not alone

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **7/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself in the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Sana, Honore, Lady Lily3, Devan.Snape, Froboy, ChildOfThePhoenix, Shannyauburn, Aria Dragoncrest, Souless-tears, Darkcelestial20, Azthella, Blueoctober, Beckyboo99, Imokit **and** SivanShemish.**

**Dedications: **Fourth dedications go to **Charlieschikmcsteamy**

**A/N: **Shorter chapter this time round sorry, but this has been revised of recent times.

Chapter Seven-Child, you are not alone

----------------------

As Snape finally bustled into Harry's Gryffindor room he was met with a scary sight.

Harry was tangled tight in his sheets and duvet, he seemed to be crying and banging his head again the head board and mattress often yelling, "Not Cedric! No, kill me, kill me instead! Not the spare! Nooooooo!"

Snape shook himself out of his stupor of horror and walked over hurriedly to the bed and held Harry's head gently, "Come Mr Potter wake up! There is no abysmal reason for you to be pining over what happened!"

He held Harry's head to prevent Harry from furthering another injury and getting concussion. Snape was completely blown away that his charge's nightmares were so violent.

Harry seem to be less intense now, he only whimpered every now and then, "No……killed him…….killed mum…….dad……." He seemed to clutch at his sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white, maybe he feared if he let go he'd be lost.

Soon Snape noticed that his charge's hold body was wracked with sobs and Harry was sweating. Snape looked away, he felt even if he were in proximity this were a private thing to witness. He did not wish to embarrass the teen any more, he merely wished to untangle him.

"S'not fair…..everyone I touch……dies…….no…….can't touch me……." Snape eyed him in apparent confusion and shock most of all.

_This boy, no, this child has been through so much death and loss. And he is yet to turn fifteen………_

Harry was still extremely tense and Snape thought he was calm enough to release his head. He then kneeled down beside Harry and said softly, "Come on Potter, wake up now, you are safe where you are."

Harry didn't even heed a notion to that and Snape felt exasperated, "Harry." He said quietly, the name feeling foreign on his tongue. He pondered on it idly for a moment then said it again, gentler, "Harry."

Finally Harry's body stilled and he released his sheets and opened his eyes slowly, attempting to focus on the blur in front of him, "Sirius?"

A large hand passed him his glasses and suddenly everything focused, "I sure don't look like a mutt if that's what you're saying. You were having a rather violent nightmare."

Snape said and Harry blushed bright red, at the moment he was in a very embarrassing situation with his teacher. He hoped to Merlin Snape hadn't heard his nightmares….he was nearly fifteen for crying out loud, he didn't need this…

"Um but Sir…you called me Harry." He managed to mumble as he tried to compose himself. He would never live this down, but that was only if people heard about it.

"Well yes, that is your name given. It was the only thing that seemed to disturb you." Snape said sincerely with only a hint of sarcasm implied.

This made Harry grumble and say, "Well at least you _finally_ realized that 'Potter' isn't my given name."

"Now, now who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Snape said amused, he had never witnessed a teenager's grumpiness when woken up.

"Oh shut it Snape, sodding bat." Harry mumbled into his pillow and took that time to wipe the tears away before Snape saw them.

"Tongue Mr Potter, now would you like to discuss how frequent these nightmares are? Why you have them and such?" Snape said orderly and stood up so he was now over towering Harry.

Harry just shrugged and mumbled into his pillow, this made Snape step closer and command, "That wasn't a question it was an order."

Harry finally turned over and faced Snape wearily then said, "I'm just wondering Sir, why you seem to care so much,"

This was a bit a confronting for Snape who decided to pace the room for a few minutes and figure out a way to tell Potter.

"Well it seems that Remus and I have gotten over our little charade and I don't find it too out of order to look after you. Why is that a problem?" Snape said, making the last sentence sound menacing.

His glare that accompanied it nearly made Harry recoil, "No um Sir not a problem at all, were you planning of throwing me back in the floo half asleep?" He shakily joked and waited Snape's answer.

"No Potter, but if you do step out of line I could have that easily arranged." His professor said then glared a number three (Zeus's own stare at his son Hercules for two timing with two Goddesses).

"I want an answer to what I asked you Potter," He snapped and looked right into Harry's eyes.

"_Legilmens."_ He whispered and noticed that Harry hadn't even realized what was going on until a full minute later.

"Hey, what are you doing?! What did you just whisper?!" He cried and looked at Snape in astonishment, "There's something probing in my head!"

Snape took no heed to these outbursts and continued watching Harry's memories like a slideshow.

"Mr Potter you should no that you had no say whatsoever in what happened in that graveyard. If you did you would not have made it in time anyways, or you could have been the one dead." Snape said quietly as he watched the graveyard scene and saw how Diggory was carelessly slain.

"But that's what I want……" Harry mumbled, this caused Snape to stop the legilmens and grab Harry's chin forcefully and make him look right at his professor.

"Don't you ever say that again Potter!" He snapped then let go off his student's chin.

Harry slumped and began to talk, "It just seems in every dream its Cedric blaming me that he died. And-and I believe him Sir, I just do….."

Snape sighed and sat beside Harry, "Well you shouldn't Harry, and they are nightmares not dreams. Dreams are meant to be bliss fall and relaxing. Dreams are full of your aspirations, things you love and things that you are close to."

He said quietly and watched as his charge slowly dropped back off to sleep.

"Goodnight Harry" He said then slipped out the door.

Harry vaguely heard his Professor telling him how nice dreams were, then the weight on his bed lift and a deep voice saying "Goodnight Harry." Suddenly he felt warm inside again.

In the morning when he woke up and looked at the clock on his bedside table he gasped, it was half past ten! He quickly scrambled out of his tangled sheets and duvet grabbing clothes and was about to head to the bathroom and stopped as he saw his Professor standing at his door, arms crossed looking highly amused.

Harry looked in shock as he tried to cover his bare chest and boxers with his bundle of clothes and gasped, "Professor! Um…..good morning Sir, sorry I woke up so late."

Snape only vaguely smiled at this and said "I didn't send Hao up to wake you for a reason Potter. I was letting you sleep in so you could be properly rested for your ride this morning,"

Harry stuttered and looked over to his Firebolt on the rack, "You mean I get to go for a ride around your grounds!?"

Snape sighed and for once didn't have the urge to wipe the ecstatic smile of Harry's face, "Yes Potter, that's what I just said,"

"Yes!" Harry suddenly exclaimed and punched his fist in the air then reddened fifteen shades of red as he noticed the smirk on Snape's face.

"Well hurry up and get changed and have some breakfast then you can go. Just remember I'll have to set a few boundaries and rules." His professor said changing back to his stern demeanour and went out the door.

Harry then rushed to get changed and ran down the staircase two at a time, so ecstatic that he didn't realize that he went rolling down the grand stairs.

Soon he found himself falling down the staircase and when he finally got to the bottom he blacked out.

"Harry?"

----------------------

AN/: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Well Harry fell down the stairs, scary. I was going to make him fall off his broom but that's very cliché and too many people use that one also.

Anywho, new and old reviewers, REVIEW!

**Next Chapter: Stop it!**

Harry finds himself once again with Snape caring for him. Did his knee get re injured? Also, Sirius finds out about Harry's little fall at SNAPE's house, he's really gunna blow up this time…..


	8. Stop it!

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **8/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself in the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Coymelody, Alissa, Beckyboo99, Devan.Snape, Souless-tears, Scardi, Tatajess, Silent Reader, ChildofthePhoenix, Darkcelestial20, Blueoctober, Imokit, Honore, Maraudersbanana, Aria Dragoncrest, Fifespice, Shannyauburn, Dalamis and SivanShemish.**

**Dedications: **Fifth dedications go to **Dalamis.**

A/N: This chapter has been re-edited! Thank Merlin for that!

Chapter Eight-Stop It!

----------------------

_Where was the he?_ He was so adamant about flying his broom and rushed off with a spring in his step. He had heard a few thumps seconds ago but waved it off as Potter hopping around from something in his exuberance.

Finally Snape decided that something was wrong to stop Harry from being down there in at least two seconds, especially if it involved flying.

When he came into the entrance hall, bells rung loudly in his mind as he saw the still form of Harry lying at the bottom of the stairs. Unconscious, blood dribbling from a gash on his forehead.

_That's what those thumps were……Potter falling down the stairs………oh god Black is going to kill me. Is he alright?!_

Snape snapped to his senses and rushed towards the still form "Harry?" he said cautiously hoping the teen would wake up…..unless he had fractured his skull or had concussion.

He rolled Harry over gently and did a diagnostic spell, _mild concussion and his knee reinjured. _He muttered in his head then carefully cast a levitating spell and hovered the still form of Harry up the stairs and lowered him onto his bed.

Finally after another mild dose of Skelegro to fix his fractured knee again and a pain relieving potion after that Snape sent Regent to headquarters to tell them what had happened.

"Make sure you bite Black hard if he is the one who opens the letter, if he isn't bite him anyways Regent." Snape whispered in the black feathers of Regent's ear then let him go.

He then grabbed an Occlumens book and sat himself beside Harry's bed. He would wait until Harry woke up, he would have a blinding headache.

----------------------

Sirius threw his eighth empty butter beer down and laughed heartily to himself along with Kingsley and Lupin. He looked out the window and pointed, his finger wobbling,

"Ah look it's that bloody black owl of Snapey's, I wonder if he sent presents!" He exclaimed cheerily and tripped over to the window and let Regent in.

"Ooh! A letter for meee!" He screeched and snatched the letter off the black owl, tore the seal of and read it aloud.

"Mr Black! That's me!" He said smiling and giggling like a baby and pointed to himself.

"It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that your godson has taken a tumble down the stairs accidentally. He is currently unconscious and his knee has been reinjured" Sirius swaggered for a moment then finally the news he had read caught up to him.

He kicked his chair away and bellowed, "WHAT?!" This was a definite cue for Lupin and Kingsley to jump up and grab Sirius's arms before he took someone out. This was also a cue for Regent to fly over to Sirius and nip him hard on the ear.

"Ow!" With that Sirius attempted to grab the evading owl, but with no success and watched angrily as the black owl flew out of the window.

"Sirius, come on calm down!" Lupin said and shoved his best friend back into his seat.

"I refuse to let you swagger on through to Severus's house to blow his head off. The letter stated it was 'accidental' Padfoot." Lupin said in a serious tone and looked Sirius right in the eye.

Sirius refused to flinch under Lupin's glare and shook their hands of him, "I'm going over there Moony, and I don't care what you say. He could have killed 'Arry by now!"

He then stood up, stomped over to the fireplace, threw the whole container of powder in and bellowed, "Raven Manor."

Then jumped in, follow closely by Lupin and Kingsley. Both wearing weary faces for the shouting or fist match which was certain to commence.

----------------------

Snape put his book down as he heard the floo flare to life downstairs; he chanced a look at Harry who was still peacefully unconscious.

Snape then plastered his trademark sneer (number four) and glided downstairs like a _bat_ coming out of his cave.

"Black, Lupin, Shackbolt was an expected pleasure I assure you." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. This just baited Sirius further to launch himself towards Snape and grabbed his robes.

If looks could kill Severus Snape would be nothing but a pile of ash after having been burnt to death.

"SNIVELLOUS WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GODSON?! DID YOU TOUCH HIM? WERE YOU THE ONE WHO BLOODY WELL PUSHED HIM DOWN THE STAIRS?!I TOLD YOU IF YOU HURT-"

"ONE HAIR ON HIS EFFING HEAD YOU WOULD KILL ME, BLACK! IS THAT IT?! BECAUSE ALL I HAVE DONE IS CARE FOR YOUR GODSON!"

"CARE FOR HIM?! YOU BLOODY BASTARD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IF YOU-"

SIRIUS SEPTIM BLACK CONTROL YOURSELF!" Lupin yelled as loud as he could and stepped in between the two.

But before he could stop it, Sirius jumped onto Snape and started punching the Potion professor.

"YOU GREASY PRICK! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU-YOU-"

"Can't even make an insulting coherent sentence mutt," Snape said calmly under him as he deflected Sirius's blows.

"Why you--!" And Sirius attempted to turn Snape's face into pulp and was so consumed in it (but not actually getting anywhere because Snape was very good at defence) that he didn't notice Harry standing wearily at the top of the stairs.

"You effing greasy BAT! I should never have trusted your-"

"Black find some new insult already!"

"Snivellous I hope Voldermort finds out you're a spy and then he would get the ceremonious pleasure of killing your greasy arse!"

"You astound me Black!"

The two continued to spit insults at each while Kingsley and Lupin stood by knowing there was no point intervening.

"STOP IT!"

----------------------

Harry had woken to feel a large bump on his head and felt the painful throb of Skelegro once again. He also heard shouting echoing from downstairs and recognised Sirius's voice and Snape's.

He had ambled down the hall and paused at the top of the stairs to watch in horror as Sirius had jumped onto Snape and started throwing punches.

He also thought his carer Snape would still uphold the maturity to not fight back. He was right.

But he was disappointed for some weird reason that Snape decided to insult his Godfather back. He had started to respect his Professor a lot more than he used to.

He was also disappointed that Lupin and Kingsley hadn't broken them apart, but maybe they knew childhood grudges can never be let go.

"STOP IT!"

"Sirius for god's sake let it go! You've been fighting at this for years, do you even care who it affects?! It was an effing accident! I wasn't looking where I was going and Professor was going to let me go flying. I thought that you were the grown up Siri, I thought you were,"

"And Professor I respect you a lot now and I thought better of you than Sirius, I did Professor, I did."

Harry looked down at his Godfather with a sad face then turned back to hobble back to his room.

His speech stopped the momentum and when every one shook themselves out of their surprise at Harry's maturity they all turned to look at each other.

"Sirius I think it's time we left, I also think you should take your Godson's speech into account." Kingsley said and nodded at Snape then turned back to the fireplace.

Lupin also looked at Sirius longingly then shook his head in disappointment and began to follow Kingsley.

Sirius wiped the sweat of his forehead and looked at Snape for a moment then said quietly, "This will never be over Snape, I will respect this for Harry's sake." He then shook his head and followed his best friend to the fireplace.

Just before he stepped in he looked mournfully up at the empty staircase.

He felt upset he had let down his Godson and jumped to the wrong conclusions. He would do anything for Harry.

One last glance then Sirius threw a handful of floo powder and left Raven Manor still once again.

Snape looked at the empty floo just after Sirius left then started up towards the stairs. After what Harry said Severus Snape felt somewhat disappointed at himself for letting down his guard and falling back into childish habits.

He had told himself long ago that taunting Black was boring; he knew in the back of his mind it still held some amusement.

_I'm upset because Potter's disappointed in me? What am I? A ten year old looking up to his daddy for praise, bullying the likes of Black again……_

_But Harry said he respected me, more then his own Godfather. Why do I feel I need his respect??_

With a sigh Snape found himself Facing Harry's door and he knocked quietly.

"Professor Snape?" A soft voice from inside and Snape sighed again answering,

"Yes Potter,"

"Come in Sir."

Snape gently pushed the doorhandle and stepped into his charges room. He found Potter sitting on his bed, one leg crossed underneath him and the injured one splayed out in front of him.

"May I sit?" Snape asked and gestured to the chair beside Harry.

Harry nodded and watched as his carer did so then said, "Sir, I'm sorry for being so careless I mean I didn't slow down and before I knew it I was flying,"

He laughed a little at the last bit and his professor also had a faint smile wavering on his face.

Harry fiddled with his hands and looked down at the bedspread and said gently, "I want to thankyou Professor. I know we've never gotten on in the past and I regret that, I think you're a good man deep down and I'm sorry my Godfather is such a prat sometimes."

Harry stopped fiddling and looked up at Snape for his response. Snape looked into the twin depths of emerald and found that they reflected every emotion deep inside his charge.

He stared back intensely into Harry's eyes and put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Harry, I'm the one who should be sorry. I am the grown up and I chose to bully you for years when I never truly knew who you were. You deserve so much better. Considering Black, it's not your fault grudges die hard or live forever."

Harry nodded and cracked a smile and wearily ventured, "Wellllll……" He said coyly and glanced over at his firebolt.

"I was thinking; seeing I took the skelegro and all that mayyybbeee…..I could still go flying?"

"You can't charm me Potter, absolutely not. Black has already very nearly killed me once; I don't think he'll last long if he tries again because his beloved Godson fell off his broom."

"Damn…"

"Harry."

----------------------

**New and old reviewers REVIEW!**

**Note, a vote was held within my reviewers for whether Draco should be involved in this story. Since the re-edit, I have taken out the polls in Author's notes at the start.**

**The results with be released again in a few chapters time on the new re-edit.**

**Next Chapter: Control**

More Snape/Harry bonding (btw this is not slash) and maybe it might be time for him to see Ron and Hermione again and go back to schoolies (time may fly)


	9. Control

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **9/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself in the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Bluehazegrl, Phoenix, Idypebsaby, Honore, SnapesYukuai, Blueoctober, Souless-tears, Beckyboo99, Tsukinoko1, Henio14, Devan.Snape, ChildofthePhoenix, TuxedoKamenLuver, Sarah, Darkcelestial20, Silent Reader, Shannyauburn and SivanShemish.**

**Dedications: **Sixth dedications go to **Blueoctober.**

A/N: Certainly you know the drill by now right?

Chapter Nine- Control

----------------------

"Now Potter no matter how much I bait you, do not lose control." Snape said sternly and watched his charged as he fingered his wand. This was their second last accidental magic mentoring session before school went back; Snape decided Harry should have the last month free.

First go, when Snape had baited him Harry had shot him halfway across the room, second insult. Now Harry was emotionally strong enough to withstand at least four or more. Soon he would be oblivious of any insults, they had worked hard and Harry never complained.

He did insult back, but then settled on answering simply to keep his anger in check.

"You are going to master your emotions, so then in turn your accidental magic is mastered," He continued then stood at the ready and looked right at Harry.

"Take no heed of any of the harsh things I say Harry." He added quietly under breath then began his insults.

"Potter why did you not stop Wormtail in killing Cedric? He was your friend, you should have done something, but you didn't" Snape said tensely and watched every move Harry made.

Harry stood and watched his Professor, he would not lose control. He continued to finger his wand and look at his feet. But was shaking slightly at every insult Snape threw.

"And your uncle?! You let him order you around, he does not respect you! You shouldn't be so weak Potter; you should stand up to him!"

"He's my Uncle; he's allowed to order me around." Harry answered calmly and focused all his strength on staying calm.

"So? He treats you like dirt, like a piece of trash in the gutter," Snape shot back vehemently.

It was imperative Harry mastered this; he could master it so it was not accidental. But raw, raw magic energy under his control, it could be powerful enough to beat the dark Lord.

"Maybe I am a piece of trash in the gutter." Harry shot back, slightly less calm then before. Snape could see his wand hand shaking, but he continued to bait his student.

"Yes you are Potter; you've put yourself in place." He insulted with a sneer and kept going.

"What about your parents? They would be ashamed that you couldn't save Diggory, another person to add to your list."

At this Snape knew he had gone a tad too far and watched as a bolt of red lightening shot out of Harry fingers. It headed towards him, but he easily dodged it.

"POTTER!" He shouted as he regained his composure and he strode over to Harry menacingly. He had to be cruel, it was the only way Harry would learn this.

"Have I not told you it is imperative to stay calm and under control?!" He barked and snidely glared at his student.

He watched as Harry took shuddering pants and held tightly onto his wand. His fringe was plastered to his forehead from beads of sweat. He slowly raised his head and answered as calmly as he could muster,

"You went too far Snape, and you knew it." With that he strode out the room and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut. He knew it would irritate his Professor.

_Gone back to his git ways of course. And to think I thought he was nice! Oh and a good man deep down. Maybe he is right a fraction; I am a complete Dunderhead to think he cared._

He laid on his stomach on his bed and thought of what Snape had said;

"_What about your parents? They would be ashamed that you couldn't save Diggory, another person to add to your list."_

Soon he felt the guilt ride up into his chest and burden his heart with darkness. He felt his chest tighten and felt he couldn't breathe properly. He felt his brain shrivel and his heart burst.

Soon he was sobbing, with strangled gasps every now and then. He buried his face in his Lion duvet crying his heart out. Hoping the darkness and burden would disappear.

He clutched the material tightly, his knuckles whitened. He felt if he let go, his emotions would crash into him. He took shaky breathes and sobbed so much that his fringe and the duvet was wet.

He couldn't bear the burden anymore. Cedric was his friend, and he didn't save him. His parents died protecting him. He wished that he was never born. He wished he wasn't the boy who lived.

He had it stuck in his mind as he cried that everyone he cared about was going to die. He wouldn't be able to bear losing anyone.

He cried for seconds, minutes, maybe hours until he felt a soothing hand rub his back. He leaned into the hand but continued to sob into the duvet.

"Come Mr Potter, don't cry now." A gentle voice said close to him, Harry continued to sob. He sobbed like a newborn baby being taken away from his mother.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know I went too far, I hope you forgive me," The deep, gentle voice said and the soft hands turned him over.

Through his bleary glasses Harry could make out the outline of Snape. He felt warm tears trickling down his red cheeks. Suddenly they stopped and Harry felt so safe and a warmness in his heart chased the darkness away.

Then he remembered the insult briefly and turned to face away. Snape's long fingers strongly grabbed his chin and turned him back to face him.

"Do not turn away Potter," He said sternly but Harry could see a fleeting look of concern in Snape's obsidian eyes.

Harry felt a choked sob in his throat at the look Snape gave him and a lone tear rolled down his face.

_I-I don't know how to deal with crying fifteen year old boys………oh blast it mose_

_Well throw away my whole bat demeanour after this…_

Then Snape did something that surprised the both of them. He pulled Harry into a stiff, awkward hug. It comforted Harry in a weird way and when Snape pulled away he looked right into his professor's eyes and said sincerely,

"Thankyou."

----------------------

On the eve of Harry's fifteenth birthday, Snape who was vaguely excited pulled out his two way mirror and muttered, "Albus Dumbledore."

He watched as the headmaster's face appeared and said slightly happily.

_Am I happy? Gleeful? I'm totally ruined…_

_Oh shut up. I'm allowed to be happy unlike you bastard conscience._

"Albus, Potter has mastered his emotions and accidental magic," Albus's eyes twinkled and he nodded graciously letting Severus continue.

"He can withstand all my insults, he doesn't even shake. He is completely calm."

"Congratulations Severus, you are truly the right person to be helping Harry. I trust Mr Weasley and Miss Granger accepted your invite for Harry's birthday tomorrow?" Dumbledore said with curiosity, watching his past pupil.

Snape slightly nodded and answered, "Miss Granger accepted straight away and babbled on about her present to him and other rubbish-"

"Ah Severus, never the one for party cheer,"

"Oh shut it Albus. Mr Weasley was a bit difficult; Molly managed to convince him to, to clear things up with Harry after the incident at Grimmauld Place."

"I would imagine." The Headmaster nodded again thoughtfully then waved,

"I have business to attend to; do not be too miserable on Harry's birthday."

"I'll try."

With that the mirror went blank.

----------------------

Long after Harry had trudged upstairs after dinner, Snape glided sneakily into his room. He took a glance at Harry sleeping peacefully (he had snuck dreamless sleep into Harry's green pea puree.) then sat the box at the end of the bed.

"Sleep well Harry." He whispered before gliding back out.

----------------------

When Harry groggily woke in the morning, bell starting ringing.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" He shouted in his hype, and then clapped a hand over his mouth in shock.

_Oh god……I just yelled in Snape's house. The day I was born is the day I'm gunna die…gulp._

"I am not going to string you up by your thumbs Potter, well at least on your birthday," Said a snide, amused voice by the door.

Harry turned in horror to see his potion professor leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Hao or Yuji will bring you up breakfast; I'll see you downstairs when your friends arrive." He said then left as soon as he had come.

Harry then let out a relieved sigh as there was a loud crack to his left.

"I hopes Master Harry has a wonderful birthdays and enjoys his breakfasts in beds Hao and I have mades."

The little pale elf, Yuji said brightly before depositing a tray of various foods on Harry's lap.

Then with a crack he was gone, but not before leaving a little parcel next to another one at the end of his bed.

Harry shifted the tray to side then crawled across the huge bed to the parcels at the end of his bed. He picked up the one Yuji had left first and ripped open the paper to find a black and yellow scarf with a detailed raven knitted at the end.

Harry marvelled at it then quickly wrapped it around his neck and felt its warmness, he picked up the note with it and read aloud,

_To Master Harry,'_

_You is too kind to us and we wishes you could stay forevers. Hao and myself knitted this for you to wear when the winters get colds._

_Love,_

_Yuji and Hao_

Harry grinned at the houselves's present then carefully picked up the box, reading the note on top.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I hope you have enjoyed your stay at my manor. It has been a pleasure for me to have you here. I hope you shall wear this ring, although I do hate anything muggle. I think this ring suits you._

Signed

_Severus Snape_

_P.S if you tell anyone of my "getting soft" as Albus and Minerva call it, I WILL string you up by your TOE nails._

Harry snorted at the note and put it aside then lifted the lid of the box and looked inside. A dark blue ring with silver linings, Harry picked it up and slid it on his right hand middle finger and watched in fascination as it changed to a bright grass green. It matched his eyes. He then picked up a second note with Snape's handwriting on it and a faint smile played on his lips.

_Mood Ring_

_Dark Blue Bright Green Light blue Fiery Red Purple_

_Calm Happy Sad Angry Anxious_

"It does suite me." Harry said to himself happily and looked at the ring once more then ploughed into his breakfast.

As soon as he finished he changed in jeans and a t-shirt and skipped downstairs, this time being extra careful.

He found Snape sitting calmly in a leather chair by the floo reading the Daily Prophet, when Harry entered he lifted up his head and said,

"I trust you enjoyed your breakfast?"

"Yes sir and um……thankyou for the ring, I really like it,"

"That's alright Potter, at least I will know how you are really feeling now."

Harry nodded at this and sat on the chair opposite Snape's and fingered the ring and watched as it swirled but remained the bright grass green.

Their fiddling and readings were interrupted by the floo flaring a begrudged Sirius walking out. He took a narrow eyed glance at Snape then rushed to Harry.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO!" He yelled and pulled Harry into a tight embrace and shoved a wrapped up present into his arms.

Harry blushed after the embrace then took a glance at Snape.

"Two bloody yellings with the word 'birthday' in it this morning." Harry heard him grumble. This made Harry laugh then turn back to his Godfather.

"Thanks Sirius, how long are you staying? And I trust you and Professor Snape to not fight for once." He said and looked into Sirius's sparkling blue eyes.

Sirius nodded and said seriously putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I want to apologise Harry for acing immature as you said. You are right, I am the grown up and I'm not setting a positive example."

"-By the way Kiddo, I can't stay long I have to go back to the house, Dumbledore says that if I use the floo it could be diverted and Deatheaters could get hold of me."

He shrugged and watched as Harry slumped a little.

He put on a beaming smile and said excitedly, "You gunna open it or not Harry? It's from Remus as well."

Harry smiled eagerly and started to tear the wrapping paper and his smile grew bigger as he revealed what was inside.

"Sirius, you shouldn't have! You already gave me the Firebolt! But the Lightening striker, it's too much!" He exclaimed and hugged his Godfather still in shock.

Sirius just hugged him back beaming, "Well we want you to have the best broom because you're the best player Harry."

Harry just smiled and said quietly blushing, "Well thanks Sirius, and tell Moony too."

"I will Harry." Sirius said then turned to leave, "I won't see you for awhile because you go back to Hogwarts next month. But don't forget to write ok?" Harry nodded and blushed once again as Sirius kissed his forehead before he stepped into the flames.

Harry had never felt so happy and content in his whole life, Snape actually cared about him (not that he would acknowledge it) And Sirius had just hugged him and given him the best broom ever. He knew how much Sirius loved him now, and he loved his Godfather just as much.

Harry smoothed his fingers over the Lightening striker's surface as his Godfather left and turned to Snape.

"Well Potter, that certainly was a love fest." He said in a disgusted tone, Harry knew nothing could phase him now so he cheekily replied,

"You like it secretly Professor." And poked his tongue out and ran outside to test his new broom.

But there was something he didn't know, his comment affected Severus Snape more then he even knew.

Mood Rings….they work on body temperature I know, but sometimes I'd like to think they're a tad bit magical and accurate.

Please review!

**Next Chapter: Unexpected present, of a sort**

Harry and Ron talk about what happened at Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione go over to Raven Manor for Harry's birthday.

They all go back to Hogwarts.


	10. Unexpected present, of sorts

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **10/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself in the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Esined, Tsugath, Kath19, Alex, Souless-tears, AliceandJasper, Phoenix5, Azthella, Tsukinoko1, ChildofthePhoenix, Shealinn, Vbollman, Fifespice, Coymelody, Honore, Blueoctober, Feli, Twinheart, Idypebsaby, Silent Reader, Darkcelestial20, Bluehazegrl, Tatjess, Shannyauburn, SnapesYukuai and Azuredragon.**

**Dedications: **Seventh dedications go to my very first reviewer **Tsukinoko1.**

Also I would like to thank **Silent Reader**, for submitting the one hundredth review.

A/N: The Vote for Draco I mentioned a few chapters; the result was Draco would become a friend of Harry.

Chapter 10- Unexpected present, of a sort

----------------------

Snape stood by the window and watched Harry do risky tricks on his new lightening Striker. Swooping into neck breaking dives and corkscrewing upwards until he was a little dot in the air.

Snape turned from the window when he heard his floo flare up and he saw a timid girl with bushy hair step out, then after her a red headed boy.

"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley," He greeted icily, but attempted to put a small underlying civil tone in.

Ron nodded and mumbled something back and Hermione smiled and replied bright, "How has your holiday been with Harry Professor Snape?"

"Hair ripping I assure you Miss Granger." Snape replied curtly and curled his lip in disdain.

He resumed watching Harry and said, "You may go outside and see him, if you can get him off his blasted new broom that is."

"He got a new broom?" Ron said incredulously from behind him, his ears turning red.

Snape turned swiftly and nodded then turned back, "His Godfather and Lupin thought he needed to be updated with the newest on range."

He heard Ron turn to Hermione and whisper furiously, "He only just got a Firebolt a month ago!"

"Ron shut up, stop being jealous. He's happy out there can't you see?" He heard Hermione say.

"Well are you going out there or not?!" Snapped the Potions professor and turned back to sneer at them.

"I don't think Mr Potter will appreciate your bickering on his fifteenth birthday." He added sarcastically and watched them wearily avoid him and walk outside.

_Bloody hormones. If they blast one thing in my property, or get into a fist fight I'll turn into Dracula._

_You don't have fangs._

_SHUT UP._

He watched as Granger stepped out onto his large front yard and shout at Harry to come down. He watched as his charge started spiralling down at an exceedingly fast pace, Snape grasped his wand and started to charge outside just in time to see Harry slow down.

But not slow enough and he lightly touched the ground and rolled a few times. Snape felt worry and concern riding up on him and was about to rush forward when he heard Harry giggle and exclaim,

"You should have seen your face Mione!"

This made Snape glare and was about to go over and pick Harry up by the scruff of his neck and string him up by his toenails. But then he decided, he couldn't embarrass Harry in front of his friends and he marched back inside with a nasty sneer on his face.

As he went inside he looked at Harry's mood ring carefully and saw it was still the bright green. With a satisfied sigh he went to his lab to brew and to get away from the teen brats.

----------------------

"You're a dead boy Harry Potter!" Hermione Granger screeched before launching herself onto Harry.

Harry laughed as Hermione tickled him and swatted him with his Lightening Striker, meanwhile Ron watched on disgruntled with what his girlfriend was doing with Harry.

"Do you mind?" He said, venom dripping off his voice and his face as red as his hair.

His voice made Hermione and Harry pause to look up at him; Harry sat up and looked apologetic.

"Ron…..I'm sorry about what happened. I never knew about accidental magic and I guess I was feeling uptight with the night mares and all. Sir has trained me to gain control of it; it's not going to happen again Ron. I promise." He said sincerely and looked right into his best mate's eyes.

Ron looked increasingly angry for a moment until his eyes softened and he pulled Harry to his feet and wrapped his arm round Hermione,

"Well I'm glad that's cleared up; can I try your Lightening Striker?"

"User." Hermione shot playfully and poked Ron in the ribs.

"Get a room." Harry groaned and the three burst into laughter.

----------------------

That night after Hermione and Ron had left, and Harry was sitting very content with a large piece of birthday cake in his stomach Snape came bursting out of his lab.

"Potter, the wards have been touched. Go to your room and get in the closet! You know very well I am a Deatheater, we may have some unexpected visitors."

Harry jumped to his feed and worriedly glanced at Snape then ran up the stairs. He ripped open his door then closed it and looked at the closet in the wall.

He felt his fear of it rise up, but he swallowed it and dove in. Closing the door and shutting off any light. And then he waited, slowly slipping into childhood memories.

----------------------

Snape ran outside to the barrier of his manor wards and hid his shock as he saw Lucius Malfoy with his son standing there looking at him.

Snape undid his wards and confidently walked over to them and said in a civil tone,

"Ah Lucius, Draco what a pleasant surprise. What may I ask is the reason for this visit?"

Lucius smiled and clapped him on the shoulder and said sarcastically looking disdained at his son, "Draco is having doubts about getting marked. I was wondering as his Godfather could you discipline him about refusing the Dark mark if he chooses. I think he would find you…..inspiring."

Lucius finished and shoved Draco forward with his trunk. Snape narrowed his eyes then said politely, "I will serve my duty as Draco's Godfather then Lucius. I'll take him to Hogwarts in a month and he will soon learn whether to doubt or not."

Lucius nodded and gave a teethy smile at his son then disaparated.

Snape sighed and rubbed his hand over his face wearily.

_Two damnable teenagers who want to kill each other. Harry who I have actually gotten to know and Draco my Godson. Sigh._

_I'm going to kill you Albus and Lucius._

Snape stopped and turned to his Godson, levitating his trunk towards the manor and said, "Draco, once you are inside this house I hope you act civil no matter what you encounter."

Draco just numbly nodded then slowly walked up to his Godfather and put his arms around Snape's waste and said quietly, "Thankyou for taking me in Severus, I don't want to be a Deatheater….truthfully I don't want to be a Malfoy, I just want to have fun and….."

"Come now Draco, it's alright. I do not intend to discipline you because of that, there is someone inside who I think you may become friends with," Snape said and patted Draco's back and led him inside.

Draco looked up brightly letting his blond hair fall over his face,

"Really? Who?!" Snape sent his trunk up to the room next to Harry and started to take Draco upstairs until Draco stopped all of a sudden.

"Saint Potters here." He said disgusted, his eyes on the left over cake which had 'Harry' written on it.

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose carefully and nodded, waiting for Draco's spoilt blow up of why Potter shouldn't be here.

"Where is he?" Draco said timidly, shocking Snape all together. He shook himself out of the stupor and pointed upstairs.

"First door, left corridor. Your room is next to his, he may be in the closet. We didn't expect you and your father"

Draco nodded and bounded excitedly upstairs, but slowed down when he got to the door.

_I've faced my father's wrath about not wanting to be a Deatheater, I can face Potter in his room……or should I say err closet._

He opened the door carefully and surveyed the very Gryffindor room. Potter was no where insight, but most probably where Severus had said. The closet.

_Ever since Draco had been taken on a raid he had pitifully been scared of becoming a Deatheater. It was no honour; it was coward ness and desecration of muggles and mudbloods._

_He had always watched the Golden Trio and wished deep down he was apart of it. His Slytherin friends treated him like a pampered prince; he wanted to be treated as an equal._

He walked towards the door and knocked gently, he knew Potter would be startled if he just ripped the door open.

"Err….um Potter, Severus sent me up here to get you. It's um…..Draco." He said awkwardedly.

_Potter wasn't going to come out, definitely if Draco Malfoy was on the other side._

"Um…..you probably don't trust me, I'll go get Severus," And he turned to leave but stopped when he heard noises of a sort. Draco's eyes widened as they seemed to get louder and he thought this would be a good time to get Snape.

He ran down the stairs and bellowed, "SEVERUS!" and ran for his study only to run into Snape's solid chest.

Snape looked down at him curiously with an eye brow raised.

"Um Severus, I went to the closet to get Potter out and I heard noises. Is he claustrophobic or something?"

Then Snape did something that left Draco a bit stumped for words. He pushed past Draco, raced up the stairs three at a time and burst into Harry's room.

Draco was a bit frazzled then rushed off after him. He came into Harry's room just in time to see Snape coaxing a sheepish Harry out of the closet.

"Sorry Sir, I must have fallen asleep in there….nightmares and all." He heard Harry mumbled as his Professor helped him stand up.

"It's alright Harry," The potions professor replied completely forgetting Draco was standing at the door.

When Harry had fully stood up he turned and locked eyes with Draco's grey ones.

"What is he doing here, sir?" He asked, not in a disgusted voice just slightly angered.

"He is here because his father requested, Draco has decided to turn away from the Deatheater path,"

Harry just numbly nodded and stumbled over to his bed and sat on it, trying to focus after his usual Graveyard nightmare in the closet.

"I'll leave you boys alone, please try not to fight. Mr Potter it would be wise to think of your own words to myself and your Godfather." Snape said curtly before leaving the room.

The two boys sat in awkward silence until Harry said sternly, "If we are both going to be staying here I think it would be best to respect Professor Snape's wishes. But it doesn't mean I'm going to be your friend all of a sudden."

This disappointed Draco a bit but he nodded and leaned against the wall behind him. His eyes wandered the room until it landed on the two brooms sitting on racks on the opposite side of the room.

"You have a Lightening Striker!" He exclaimed, his eyes bright with excitement. Harry just nodded a brief smile on his lips.

"Yea, a friend of mine gave it to me," He said smoothly not mentioning his Godfather.

Draco smiled wickedly and walked across the room, but paused near Harry and asked, "Um Potter can I err go-"

"Yea sure, but if you scratch it Ferret boy-"

"I won't Saint Potter. My father won't get me one, he doesn't have time to go and buy, plus with the Deatheater thing and all….."

For a moment Harry felt sorry for Malfoy and an idea popped up in his head.

"Wanna have a battle of Seeker skills? You can use my Firebolt and I get the Lightening Striker,"

Both of the boy's eyes lit up and they grabbed a broom each and ran downstairs.

"We're going for a ride Sir!" They both yelled and simultaneously ran outside and leaped onto their brooms.

"You're going down Potter."

"Same to you Malfoy."

They eyed each other off competitively and Harry released the snitch that Ron and Hermione had bought for his birthday.

----------------------

For the next month the boys were civil, but got close to fist fighting when one or the other leaned a bit far with insults.

They weren't friends really, just company for the boredom of the holidays. When September first finally came, Harry and Draco got onto the Express and wearily shook hands,

"It wasn't as bad as I thought, hanging round you Potter," Draco said with a fake sneer.

Truthfully he had enjoyed Harry's company and how Harry teased him and treated him like any other normal person.

Although he was peeved at how he managed to laugh at everything. He was also a little jealous; over the month he had noticed his Godfather and Potter and created a bond.

One night he saw Snape walk into Harry's room and comfort him awkwardly after one of Potter's nightmares from the tri wizard tournament.

But apart from that, his summer had been fun. But he couldn't let himself show his appreciation of Harry's company truthfully.

Harry always acted civil and mature around him but Draco knew Potter wasn't interested in a real friendship with 'ferret boy'.

"Same to you Malfoy see you around." Harry replied quickly then hurried off to find Hermione and Ron's usual compartment.

Draco sighed. _Life isn't meant to be fair. You can't have everything you want._

----------------------

As the students entered the Great hall, Snape watched like a hawk as he saw the Golden Trio enter. When Harry sat down, he took a glance at Snape at the Teachers table. He was very thankful to Snape; he had been such a kind, slightly different, but with the same sarcastic demeanour man over the holidays.

Harry was beginning to like him, but he knew Snape would be nasty to him when classes came.

Snape inclined his head at Harry and watched a sparkle of a smile in the boys emerald eyes. His mood ring still matched his eyes Snape had noticed. It had all summer.

Snape was interrupted by his musings when Dumbledore beside him said with amusement in his voice,

"I think that maybe, this summer has been the best for Harry," Snape nodded dumbly at this, he couldn't understand how staying with his batty professor had made a difference.

"Thankyou Severus, you have really matured about Harry, I and he really appreciate it. Even if he doesn't show it."

Snape again nodded and remembered what Harry had said on his birthday just after Black had left.

"_Well Potter that certainly was a love fest."_

"_You like it secretly Professor." And poked his tongue out and ran outside to test his new broom._

Every night when Harry couldn't take Dreamless sleep, Snape had paced in his room until he heard Harry crying out.

He for once felt his cold exterior shell melt away every time held the boy close, comforting him after the nightmares.

Even if his hugs to his charge were awkward, he always felt Harry relax and drift off without hearing a peep from him till morning.

_I do not care about Potter. I DO NOT._

_You do and you know._

_I don't, and I won't ever care about him._

"Let the sorting begin"

Snape was interrupted again and he shook his head lightly, why was he having an internal debate about Harry?

----------------------

**New and old and silent readers, please REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: I hate Harry Potter**

Classes, batty professors, new teachers again! And Harry feels isolated when Ron and Hermione do begin to "get a room" some more angst!

**Note that the start of a new poll was erected here; the topic was Harry/Ginny shipper. The results are in a later chapter.**


	11. I Hate Harry Potter

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **11/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself in the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Fifspice, Souless-Tears, ChildofthePhoenix, Fixxing-Whizbee-NZ, Dalamis, Azthella, Bluehazegrl, Sarah, Freeladyofthesea, Tuxedokamenluver, Beckyboo99, Henio41, Ladylily3, Shannyauburn, Dumbledore Rules, Silent Reader, Idypebsaby, Darkcelestial20, Devan.Snape, Blueoctober and Snapes Yukuai.**

**Dedications: **Eight dedications go to **Souless-Tears**

A/N: You know the drill.

Chapter Eleven- I hate Harry Potter

----------------------

As soon as they were dismissed Harry haughtily got up. The whole time through dinner Ron and Hermione had been playing tootsies under the table and mooning over each other.

Harry had disgustedly eaten, now understanding why he had blown up before. He sighed and pushed through the crowd past everyone and hurried up to the Gryffindor Portrait.

After muttering "Pride" he raced up the stairs into the dormitories and jumped onto his bed, spelling the curtains shut.

Soon after he heard Ron and the other boys march up and start changing into their pyjamas.

"Harry you awake?" Heard Ron say quietly next to his curtains, Harry decided to ignore his best friend and tried to go to sleep.

Ron huffed and Harry heard him walk back to his own bed and shut his curtains.

Slowly Harry felt his eye lids weigh down like lead and he fell asleep, fully clothed. Too irritated to get up and change.

"_Potter is too slow my lord, he won't save Diggory. Watch." Harry watched in horror as Lucius morphed into Wormtail who sent the killing curse at Cedric, whose face turned into Sirius's………then Snape's._

_Harry tried in vain too move, but something kept him firmly in place like a statue's._

"_No, no, no, no, no…!" Harry could feel his vocal cords tearing, sweat plastering his hair to his face, and warm tears rolling down his cheeks._

"Harry, Harry. Come on wake up, it's not real, it's not real," A deep voice enticed him out of his nightmare and Harry felt his body start to move and he recognised the blurry figure of Snape sitting on his bed.

"Um Sir, what are you doing here?" He blurted out and fumbled for his glasses. Snape's hands stilled him and he said,

"You don't need your glasses now Harry, you'll fall asleep in a minute. I thought you might have nightmares tonight, drink this." Harry grabbed the vial in Snape's hand and downed it.

Just before he passed out in a blissful sleep he mumbled, "Thanks sir."

He also swore he heard the voice reply, "You deserve it Harry, you deserve better."

----------------------

At the breakfast table in the morning as Snape watched Harry carefully, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Severus, I know he spent the whole summer at your manor. But you, attached to the boy and going into the Gryffindor fifth year boy's dormitory, really," Minerva's voice interrupted him.

He turned so fast his necked cricked and said indignantly, "I am not attached to Potter, and I did not go to the Gryffindor boy's dorm!"

"Mr Finnigan saw you giving Harry dreamless Sleep Severus!"

"Blasted boy! I'm going to give him detention till he dies!"

"Severus, you are going soft. But I don't appreciate you coddling _my _students. Not that your one to coddle." She quipped cheekily with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, abandoned his food and stormed out of the Great hall.

_The nerve of that woman. How dare she! I am not 'attached' to the boy. Nor did I know where my brain was when I took my own time to go up the Gryffindors! None the less's dormitories._

_You did it from your heart. You care about him, you want him. You never were parental but maybe……_

_Don't even say it. I do not care or even like Potter. I am just serving my duty for Albus._

_I hate Harry Potter._

----------------------

When Harry woke up, he found that the Potions Professor had spelled his uniform that he had slept in, to stay un crinkled so he got up, put his glasses on and rushed to his first class.

Potions.

When he burst through the doors and sat down, he expected Snape to just chastise him and take a few points because he understood about his nightmares.

"Potter! I see it is beneath you to not get to class on time, 40 points off Gryffindor and I expect you to figure out this task by yourself!" Snape yelled at him then stormed off.

Harry looked around angrily; everyone else got to work in pairs which were a great advantage. Harry snapped and pulled out his cauldron and ingredients and attempted to read the instructions.

As he began, he carefully took off his ring and sat it beside him. It was the only token of kindness he had gotten from Snape; he didn't want it to accidentally fall into his cauldron and melt.

He began to work, but knew he was going to fail hopelessly. Usually Hermione was near by to help, but she was so wrapped up in helping her partner (Ron of course) that she took no notice of Harry struggling.

By the end of the lesson Harry was thinking of just banishing his cauldron's contents for Snape's sake.

"Evanesco." Too late.

"Zero marks for you Potter, first day and all. Too bad, you should have thought about the consequences when you came to class late." Snape sneered at him before moving to the next cauldron.

_Why can't he just hate me all the time instead of swapping? I'm sick of this; to think I was jealous of Draco being his Godson._

_I'm stupid. No one has ever loved and cared for me. No one ever will._

Harry snapped as he watched Ron and Hermione receive near full marks even though Ron didn't even help.

He tidied up his area, grabbed his bag and stormed out. Making sure to slam the door, he had learnt over the summer that it irritated Snape a lot.

Snape's breath hitched as he watched Harry storm out the classroom before the bell rang.

_Stupid little brat. I hate him, how dare he?_

Snape glared then looked at Harry desk where he noticed Harry's ring sat.

_I hate Potter, can't even appreciate anything. I hate hi-_

He stopped the thought when he noticed its colour; he went over and picked it up so no one else would steal it. It stayed the colour that it was when the wearer had worn it; Harry's ring was a fiery blood red, mixed with a tinge of light blue and a hint of purple.

Snape dismissed his class as the bell went then sat down at his desk and sighed. He pulled out the ring and put his face in his hands.

_And the award goes to Severus Snape for shattering any respect Harry Potter had in him._

_And I care why._

_Because I care for him._

_I don't care, because I don't care._

Snape stopped the thoughts suddenly and slammed his fist on the table, sending his papers flying.

"I don't care because I am Deatheater. I don't care because I have no heart."

----------------------

Harry ran down countless corridors to the Room of Requirement went in, slammed the door so hard the walls rattled and dropped heavily onto the bed he had thought of.

It had a huge lion duvet; there was a rug on the floor with little intricate snitches sown on the edges. It was the room he had lived in at Raven Manor. It was the room Snape had given him to call his own. It was in Snape's house.

Harry took gasps and used his left hand to feel his right for his ring. But to his dismay he didn't feel the warmth of the ring, almost like the comfort Snape had given him. Soon Harry's gasps became ragged breaths and he began clawing at the duvet for comfort.

_I just want……I just want someone to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. I want someone to kiss my forehead before bed at night. I want someone to love me._

Harry knew of course Sirius loved him, but the comfort and hidden love Snape had shown him was different.

Sirius's love was like a best friend's love and caring. Snape's…..was almost like a guardian or parents.

He appreciated Sirius's caring but it wasn't the same level as Snape's. Every time Sirius hugged Harry he probably felt like he was hugging his best mate James's again.

Harry wasn't going to cry, he was going to breakdown inside. His heart had been empty when he was a child, locked in his cupboard watching his Aunt Petunia smother Dudley in kisses.

But this summer, where Snape had cared and looked after him, his heart became whole in a way.

Now Harry felt a cold dark ebbing, creeping its way back into his heart.

_Why do I feel like this?_

_The answer is that I feel alone. Not entirely alone, alone, just isolated, just sad. It seems I'm abandoned. Everyone has someone, everyone but me._

So Harry crawled onto the bed where invisible tears ran down his cheeks with no one to brush them away.

----------------------

Draco couldn't stand the two lumps called Crabbe and Goyle anymore, or Pansy acting like his bed wife. He walked up the corridor and walked past the tapestry three times and sighed in relief when the door revealed itself.

He had thought of his room at Severus's, but was surprised to find himself in the carbon copy of Potter's room at Raven Manor.

His faze finally found Harry crawled up on the huge bed, his eyes glazed, hugging his knees.

"Potter." He said loudly hoping it would shake Harry out of his catatonic state. Harry's head snapped up and his head swivelled round to meet Draco's grey ones.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He spat in a disgusted tone, Draco narrowed his eyes. He had hoped that Harry might still act civil when they were alone, but maybe school changed that.

"Just wanted a little piece and quiet don't spose I'll find it here," He replied but refused to move.

"No you won't so leave." Harry said angrily and stared Draco down.

"Well Potter you don't own Hogwarts even if you are Dumbledore's golden boy, so no I won't leave." He said levelly and refused to look away.

The two boys stared each other down until Harry was the one who finally looked away.

"Fine you can stay Malfoy."

"Draco."

"What?"

"Draco, that's my name Potter,"

"Harry."

"Oh, fair enough."

"Yea."

"You know Pot-Harry I'm on the same side as you now,"

Harry snorted.

"No really Harry, Severus is making sure I don't ever see my father again. I'm not going to be a Malfoy anymore."

"Oh, that still doesn't change anything."

"You're a stubborn arse Potter; I may not have been sincere when I extended my friendship in first year. But I am now."

"Not likely Malf-Draco. All you've done is made my life hell."

"Take your own advice Harry,"

"What?"

"Remember what you told Severus and his friend that were fighting?"

"Oh yea, fine I'll only act civil. We're not going to become Buddy-buddy,"

"Oh."

"Disappointed Malf-Draco? Why? Because the Golden boy won't let you extort his friendship to be the bigget" Harry snorted again.

Draco shook his head. "No Harry, I am fighting for light. I don't want to be someone who kills and tortures, I want to be someone like you,"

"Someone with an ugly scar who everyone calls the boy-who lived, ha that's one hell of a dream."

"No Harry, you're not the boy-who-lived, you're Harry. The guy who everyone likes, who treats every one equally, who everyone looks up to."

"Malf-Draco, enough with the soppy crap. I get the picture; you want us to be friends to unite the light side blah blah."

"Pretty much."

"Well I still don't trust you."

"Understandable."

"You extort me and you'll be ferret boy permentantly,"

"Fair enough."

The two boys shook hands firmly then sat in awkward silence for a minute.

"Harry, why were you in here alone anyway? Got sick of Weaslebee and Granger?"

"I could ask the same, but yea I did,"

Draco gasped in shock horror then raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Well I have noticed they've gotten all love sick, poor you."

"Oh shut u.p"

"Who have you actually dated Harry?"

"None of your business."

"You face is going red,"

"I could ask the same of you Draco."

"Pansy, Millicent, Alexa, Louise, Janet….."

"Enough already!"

"So Golden boy, who?"

"If it's possible Harry, you are going even redder. I mean the girl or girls can't be that embarrassing,"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're buddy-buddy,"

Harry snorted again with a strangled laugh.

"We are not Draco, that's in your dreams. I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on Harry,"

"No."

"Your gay then?"

"NO!"

"Then why are you still red?"

"OK! I haven't dated anyone, happy now,"

There was shocked silence and Draco's smile couldn't have been any bigger.

"Ha, Golden boy has had no girls. I started dating in Primary school, sheesh Potter you gotta-"

"SHUTUP!" Harry yelled and the lamp next to his bed smashed.

"W-what the hell?"

"Draco, I don't care ok if you started dating whoever in primary school. I don't care!"

Draco's smile vanished and he stared worriedly at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to go far-"

"Its fine, whatever. I dated the spiders in my cupboard and the contesters in Harry hunting." Harry replied gloomily,

"Malf-Draco, could you leave me alone for a bit?" He asked timidly and refused to look up.

"Um ok Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked, he was going to talk to Severus.

_Spiders, my cupboard, Harry hunting?_

Harry nodded slowly and fiddled with his duvet,

"Yea, thanks for the um company."

Draco nodded as he got up and left.

_Something was seriously wrong with Harry, his new "buddy-buddy"_

Harry sat in the empty room and closed his eyes.

_There was a time when I knew people cared about me. But now that's just a fairy tale._

----------------------

Severus was playing the Harry's mood ring trying to think of the best way to give it back to the boy. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he looked up.

_Harry has come to visit. He understands I didn't mean to hurt him; this is my chance to apologise._

"Severus?" The blond head that poked in the door disappointed Snape slightly but he put on a smile and gestured for Draco to enter.

Draco sighed and plopped into the seat in front of Snape's desk.

"Don't you have class now Draco?" He enquired politely.

"Free period."

"May I ask why you are here?" Snape ventured, he could tell something was worrying his godson.

"Severus, I was going up the Room of Requirement and I found Harry in there," Draco stated glumly and looked up to his Godfather.

Alarm bells rang in Snape's head and he unconsciously played with the ring in his pocket.

"Yes?"

"He seemed angry at first seeing me there, but then we had a sort of conversation and I must have gone into touchy territory because he got really angry. A lamp smashed and he asked to be alone."

"What was the subject?" Snape asked cautiously.

"Dating when we were in primary," Draco replied curtly.

"How did he answer?"

"He said something about dating spiders in his cupboard and something about 'Harry hunting.'"

"Mmmhmmmm," Snape replied and pondered on what he said.

_To use accidental emotion magic to smash a lamp in Hogwarts must have been utterly powerful……_

"Thankyou Draco, I shall talk to him."

"But Severus, I heard you got really angry at him in Potions and he stormed out."

"Yes." Snape replied regrettably.

"I think Harry really likes you Severus, the room he thought of. It was the room in your house."

Draco said quietly then left Snape alone in his office to contemplate what his Godson had just told him.

----------------------

Severus contemplated for only a few minutes before striding up to the corridor where the Room of requirement was. He walked past the door three times.

_Show me where Harry is. Show me where Harry is. Show me where Harry._

The door appeared and Snape turned the doorknob and stepped inside. He saw Harry straight away lying on his giant lion duvet,

"Harry?"

"Oh its Harry now is it? Why not change it back to Potter and dock 40 points while you're at it," Harry said angrily as he sat up, his fiery emerald eyes staring intensely at Snape.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I am a Deatheater, and sometimes I forget who I am."

"Oh identity crisis poor you, Sir."

"Harry, don't give me that cheek. If an apology is not good enough then I shall tell the Headmaster about your disturbing story of 'Harry hunting' and more-"

Snape was interrupted when Harry latched himself onto Snape's robes.

"I'm sorry for storming out Sir, I'm sorry. Please….I don't want to talk to Dumbledore about that-"

"How about me perhaps?" Snape said and awkwardly patted Harry's back and gently pulled him off, surveying the emerald depths which held a sadness Snape couldn't decipher.

Harry detached himself and thought for a moment. He didn't really want to unearth his sad childhood with the Dursley's but he had Snape again and he trusted the man a lot.

He finally nodded slowly and wiped his tears away embarrassed.

"Tell me about what you told Draco Harry?" Snape said gently and looked right at Harry.

"Well ever since I remember my bedroom was a cupboard, my friends were the spiders and I only found out what a tree was when I was eight. When I wasn't in my cupboard my cousin Dudley would enlist the neighbourhood kids to 'Harry hunt' which basically involved chasing me and beating me up." Harry replied timidly and refused to meet Snape's gaze.

"N-no one has ever shown concern, or cared for me apart from Mrs Weasley and Sirius. But to me, it isn't enough. Selfish I know but-"

Harry was stopped when Snape lifted Harry's chin up with his long fingers and said gently, making sure to look right into Harry's eyes.

"It is never selfish to desire your own level of caring. Mrs Weasley does not feel enough because she is your friend's mother. Black is your Godfather, but treats you like his best friend. I understand Harry, because no one ever loved me much either or how I desired."

"They didn't Professor?"

"No Harry they didn't, we deserve better Harry. We do."

----------------------

New, old, readers who aren't reviewing **PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next Chapter: Incasum Traitorous**

Anyone heard of a little rat with a silver hand?


	12. Incasum Traitorous

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **12/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself in the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Dalamis, Aria Dragoncrest, Devan.Snape, The King 43 Richard Petty, Azhella, Kath19, Beckyboo99, Coymelody, Vickie 06, Tuxedokamenluver, Maraudersbanana, Dark Nightshade, Souless-tears, Silent reader, Idypebsaby, James's Fire, Childofthephoenix, Ladylily3, Elemental-Jedi-Elf, Blueoctober, Witherwings 1972, Bluehazegrl, SnapesYukuai, Shannayuburn, Darkcelestial20 and ProjectJay.**

**Dedications: **Ninth Dedications go to **Idypebsaby **for submitting the 150th review.

A/N: Blah…you know it don't you.

Chapter Twelve- Incasum Traitorous

----------------------

The silver tapped and clinked against the tiles as he scurried across it. Its tail wildly whipping back and force, offhanded franticness lighting up his luminous eyes.

The rat had run through Hogwarts and had seen a fellow Deatheater Severus Snape go into a hidden door in a corridor. The Room of Requirement. Then something clicked in the rat's brain and he remembered it from his marauder days.

He squeezed in before the door shut and scuttled over to hide under a table, making sure that his silver paw did not make a noise.

He watched, shock dawning in his rat eyes as he watched the Potter boy and the fellow Deatheater fight, then Potter latch himself on Snape.

He watched even more and Snape patted Potter on the back and began talking to him, in a tone. A tone like he cared about the boy.

The rat watched as Snape put his hand in his pocket and play with a ring and gave it back to the boy. As soon as Snape left the room, Wormtail snuck onto the bed, crawled into the pocked which Harry had put the ring into and took it.

As soon as Wormtail had scurried off Hogwarts grounds he lifted his wand pointed it to the ring in his hand and pronounced:

"_Incasum Traitorous."_

And visualized Severus Snape's face.

In a distant part of England, Voldermort sat in his throne and watched in fascination as milky words appeared in the empty room.

Slowly, milky forms of his inner circle appeared and above where Severus Snape stood the words "Traitor" formed and a ring dropped solidly to the ground.

----------------------

That night Harry went to bed early, trying to get as much sleep as he could. He had mountain loads of homework with no Hermione to help, or Ron to joke around with to take a load off it sometimes.

Just as he was halfway into his bed, and most of his curtains shut, he felt a searing burn in his scar. He clapped his palm on it, hoping to defuse the burning pain but to no avail.

Slowly he watched as he descended in milky darkness where he heard Voldermort's bone chilling voice announce to his inner circle.

"My Servants, Wormtail has shone to light a traitor in our midst. In five minutes I will call for the traitor and I will kill him for ever crossing me for the muggle loving fool." He heard Voldermort spit from his throne, looking down on his inner circle where one person was missing.

"Severus Snape will pay dearly for ever caring about Potter."

And he held up a very familiar looking ring, the ring that Snape had given Harry.

----------------------

Harry snapped out of the vision and panicked blindly for a second before running out of the dormitory, down the stairs, out the portrait and down to the dungeons.

He came to a skidding Holt at Snape's office door and began banging it with his fists frantically.

"Come on you stupid git! Open the damn door! No……I won't loose you….no!"

He kept banging the door until his fists were bruised and sore, and his voice began to trail off and he was sinking in despair.

"Everyone I touch dies……."

The door he was leaning against was suddenly ripped open and he found himself looking up at Snape. Relief spread across his features like wildfire and he nearly hugged Snape's legs.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Mr Potter?!" Snape snarled, he was dressed in his Deatheater attire. Harry had been just in time.

But as he looked at Harry haggard, flushed face he knelt down in concern and helped Harry up.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asked and looked right into Harry's emerald depths.

"He knows." Harry rasped and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Knows what?!" Snape's demeanour suddenly changed into a menacing one.

"Tell me!"

"He knows about you and me, he knows you're a spy, he knows you're a traitor..."

Snape stood up and picked up a nearby jar and threw it at the wall. His whole livelihood was now ruined; he had been a successful spy for nearly fifteen years, until now.

He looked back at Harry and said one word, "How?"

"Wormtail, he was in the castle. He stole my ring." Harry said lamely and became very fascinated in his feet.

"God dammit!" Another jar was thrown at the wall.

"I'm sorry." Harry flinched at the glass smashing, it reminded him of the time when his Uncle threw a plate at the wall because he was angry at Harry.

Snape suddenly stopped in his tirade and answered, "Do not apologise, I am sick of it. You do not control the world so it is hardly your fault. Excuse me, I must speak to Dumbledore." With that he swept out of the office leaving Harry alone again.

----------------------

"Severus, you have been my faithful pupil and friend these past years. I must ask you to one more thing for me-"

"There is no need Albus, I will be doing the task out of my sheer hate for the rat,"

"This portkey is powerful enough to defy portkey wards. Be safe my boy."

"Thankyou Albus."

Albus Dumbledore watched sadly as his past pupil went on a life dangering last mission as the Orders spy.

Mission: Extract Peter Pettigrew, escape unscathed.

----------------------

Snape dark mark burned more intensely as he entered the headquarters of the Dark Lord. The inner circle watched him like a hawk, Snape knew underneath their masks they were leering.

_Bunch of bloody vampires. Want, love, live the stench on stained blood. _

_High and mighty Lord, get your dunderhead out of your arse and see the light, Harry is going to blast you to hell._

"Severus, my daring traitor," Voldermort said sweetly, his glowing eyes piercing Snape, yet he did not flinch under the Lord's gaze.

He noted that Voldermort was playing with the ring he had given to Harry.

Anger grew in Snape's heart he curled his lips and bowed, "My, my finally caught on have you? The nasty potions professor has gotten the better of the oh so powerful Dark Lord"

He spat out nastily and looked right in to Voldermort's red depths.

Disgusted whispers and insults grew around him and Voldermort became very angry.

"How dare you! Cru-"

Too late. In the spur of the moment, Snape's white hand had latched onto Wormtail's silver hand, grabbed the ring that Voldermort was twiddling and he had activated the portkey. He knew the Dark Lord would be howling.

Mission completed.

----------------------

Claps resounded Dumbledore's office as Snape entered it carrying an unbreakable cage with one Peter Pettigrew.

The whole Order was present and a few dared to clap Snape on the back, others wore vapid smiles.

Severus Snape had managed to capture one Deatheater, but one Deatheater who had ruined the lives of many people.

"Thankyou Severus, thankyou." Remus Lupin said nearly hugging the man, his smile so huge his cheeks were red.

Snape nodded curtly and put the cage on the table carefully and turned to Dumbledore.

"Thankyou Severus, you have completed a feat which will change the lives of a lot of people,"

_A lot of people. Harry. Sirius Black. Free. Guardianship._

Snape felt his stomach sinking as he realized how much he had changed things.

_I don't want him, thank god now he'll have Black to go cry about his woes to._

Snape tried to keep his face blank and stony, but inside he felt his heart aching.

_Harry's not going to talk to me anymore. He's not going to want me to comfort him; he's going to want Black. Black, not me._

_I DON'T CARE!_

"Severus are you alright? You blanked out for a moment," Dumbledore's voice interrupted his internal argument.

"I'm fine, stop coddling old man." Snape chastised back and sat down exhausted. He sat there in peace, listening to the Order's happy babblings until a shaggy black dog came to rest next to his knee.

Snape looked down at it and snapped, "What?"

The dog transformed into Sirius, and Snape saw a genuine smile form on his lips.

"Thankyou Snape." Was all he said and clapped Snape on the shoulder before turning around to hug Lupin.

Then Snape made a decision, this could may well be his last chance with Harry. He watched as Sirius continued to celebrate with the Order then snuck out of the office quietly and made his way up the Gryffindor common room.

He was going to spend most probably his last time with Harry before Black went up there to tell him the news.

He said the password to the portrait quietly and went to go up to the fifth year boy's dormitory but stopped short when he noticed a small form asleep on a lounge by the fire.

The form was wearing circular glasses, had raven hair and a lightening bolt scar marring his forehead.

Snape's breath caught in his throat as he watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest, he seemed at peace without nightmares.

He moved forward carefully, gently took the glasses off Harry's face, slipped the ring into Harry's uncurled ring and looked mournfully at him.

Snape said a silent goodbye at the sleeping boy, shut the door to his heart and left the room silently.

----------------------

In the morning, Harry woke uncomfortably on the lounge and stretched, nearly flinging the ring in his palm into the fire.

He looked at it astonished and picked up his glasses from the table; Snape had come to see him last night.

He looked at the clock on the walls, five thirty. He went upstairs quietly, changed into his uniform, attempted to flatten his wild hair then gave up and went down for breakfast.

He sat down and looked up at the teacher's table to smile at Snape, but Snape looked away straight away. Harry's heart clenched, had he done something wrong?

But he was soon distracted when someone hugged him from behind and put his hands over his eyes,

"Guess who kiddo!" A familiar voice nearly shouted into his ear, Harry's heart leapt and he jumped up and hugged the person back.

"Sirius!" Sirius's lips were drawn in a large beam and he nodded. Harry stopped for a moment then looked around wildly,

"What are you doing here?!" He nearly screamed and began panicking. Strong arms stilled him and Sirius kneeled in front of him, looked as sincere as he ever could and said,

"Harry, I'm free. Your going to live with me in the holidays, we're going to have a quidditch pitch as a backyard. No more hiding, no more running. Snape caught Pettigrew." Was all he said and looked into his Godson's pools of green.

Harry gasped, a lump had formed in his throat, and "You're free? Truly? Forever?" He gasped, pushing the tears back and swallowing the lump.

Sirius nodded, feeling the emotion radiate off his Godson and pulled Harry into a fierce embrace.

"Truly, Harry, forever."

Harry began shaking; he loved the comfort and warmth that Sirius's strong arms gave off. His dream had come true, someone wanted him. Someone wanted him to live with them. Someone else cared.

"You ok there Harry?" Sirius's voice asked gently next to his ear, Harry nodded numbly and kept shaking.

He finally let go then turned to the teacher's table, wanting to hug Snape for giving Sirius and Harry their lives back. But he was gone.

He turned back to his Godfather, furious with his voice for cracking mid sentence, "Sirius, I need to go talk to someone."

Sirius nodded and looked to the door where Harry's gaze rested, "I understand, I owe Snape a lot now."

Harry nodded, nearly oblivious of his surrounding as he trudged out the door, unaware of a pair of blue and grey eyes watching him.

"I think it's taking him a lot to grasp everything Professor," Sirius said as he watched his Godson leave.

"I must imagine Sirius my boy; he has never had a caring family environment, not till now."

"I want to do the best for him; I love him with all I've got. He deserves it."

"Of course Harry does, I know you will bring him outmost joy Sirius. Good luck."

"Thankyou Headmaster."

"I am no longer your headmaster, call me Albus."

"Alright Albus, thankyou."

----------------------

Snape's heart could be heard thumping in his ears as he watched Harry enter the Great hall. He watched as Harry sat down then look at him, as sharply as he could Snape turned away.

Raw emotion burning in his obsidian eyes.

_He's gone. I've let him go, I never cared anyway._

He watched in the corner of his eye painfully as Sirius hugged his Godson. He could watch no longer and did not understand why he was feeling physical pain at something he should not.

He got up and crept out; he knew Harry would want to seek him out.

He hid in his office, pretending to do paperwork. But he could do no more and he slammed the pen down and buried his face in his hands.

_I have no ties now. I could have him; I could have the son I never had. I could have what I wanted._

_I don't want him, because he does not want me._

_Yes……_

He was interrupted by a knock on his door and he took a deep breath. He did not know whether he could face what stood outside his door. He did not know whether the door to his heart could stay barred shut.

Never before had raw emotion threatened to overtake him. He closed his eyes tightly then said gently,

"Come in."

He watched as a raven haired boy timidly opened to the door and stepped in. He walked over to Snape's desk confidently and said,

"Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou." Water overshadowed his eyes and threatened to spill as tears.

Harry shuffled his feet and took a moment to compose himself then looked into Snape's intense black eyes.

"All you've done for me Sir is done the right thing. You showed me a meaning of care that-"

"No Potter, I did nothing right by you."

"W-what?"

"I should never have let you in; I should have turned you away at Albus's request,"

"What are you talking about Sir?" Harry started angrily, his tears vanished.

"I believe grudges should be forgotten, but that does not mean I care about you."

"You don't?" Harry asked in disbelief and he stared at Snape.

Snape nodded slowly and asked, faking a snide tone, "Did you really think I did?"

With that Harry turned and fled, slamming the door.

Snape sighed and buried his face in his hands.

_I let no one in. You were an exception Harry. Were._

----------------------

Harry ran down a million corridors, feeling a painful anger building inside him. Mirrors, vases, suits of armour smashed down every corridor he ran.

He kept running, he wanted to scream his pain at the rejection. Blow Hogwarts up; tear his hair out, punch Snape.

His breathing became laboured until he came to skidding stop where he fell to his knees.

He did not cry, he felt a raw emotion build up inside his chest, tightening it. He was too overwhelmed; everything he knew in his life had shifted dramatically.

_It's never going to be the same._

_It wasn't sposed to be like this. My childhood and teenage hood was meant to be happy. Full of childish memories, unique and cliché memories. Full of laughter and good times, memories of love and caring._

_Not this darkside, where I am lost in a black hole of despair._

_It was meant to be carefree…_

_I'm being given my childhood back, at the same time getting it ripped away. Everything I have ever wanted, yet I do not feel complete._

Harry encased himself in a numbness until he felt someone touch through it and caress his cheek.

"Harry." A voice said gently and pulled him into an embrace. Harry looked up hopefully, but saw Sirius looking concerned at him. Lupin, Professor Dumbledore and Kingsley behind.

Sirius noticed the glazed look in his godson's eyes, and how his body felt limp. Like he had given up on something.

"Oh god Harry, what's happened?"

----------------------

Sirius, Remus and Kingsley had been sitting in Dumbledore's office when he looked up alarmed and cried as he got to his feet,

"Someone is hurting deeply, in affect they are hurting Hogwarts."

The three followed the headmaster out of the office and down numerous corridors. They looked in horror at the many smashed artefacts along their route. Someone so powerful, someone so hurt had done this. The accidental magic wards had been obliterated completed.

Sirius's heart nearly burst as he saw the broken form of his motionless Godson kneeling on the floor. Looking into nothingness, he reached out to caress his cheek then pulled Harry into an embrace to bring him back to reality.

"Oh god Harry, what's happened?"

_Another rejection, yet another person to take their place. Would this person soon reject him too and yet another person also take his place? Until no one would want him, just like the Dursley's and Snape?_

Harry buried his face in Sirius's shoulder and brokenly whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I am too weak to be saviour," Then fell asleep from magic exhaustion.

Sirius picked his Godson son up and began to carry him to the Hogwarts hospital wing when Kingsley stopped him, "Sirius, let me take him." He said quietly and reached out his arms.

"No." Was all Sirius said but continued to trudge along. Kingsley stepped forth again and took Harry off a begrudging Sirius.

"You don't need to be with him right now, he will be asleep for many hours, and a blow up like that would have taken a lot,"

"Please let me take him Kingsley." Sirius growled and was preparing to take Harry's back.

"No." This time it was Remus who spoke and looked worriedly at his best friend.

"Kingsley is right, you don't need to Padfoot. It will just hurt you further to see him like this." He gestured to Harry's asleep body.

"Come Sirius, we need to talk about what has just happened. I believe I shall get Severus as well," Dumbledore said gently pulling Sirius back with a hand on his shoulder.

"I bet he did this to Harry!" Sirius hissed and was about to march off down to the dungeons, his anger flaring.

He knew that the snarky bastard had said something to Harry enough to hurt him deeply.

It hurt Sirius to know that Harry trusted the bat as much as him, he hated the fact that Snape could care for him while he couldn't. But that was all going to change after Pettigrew took the veritisum.

"No Sirius." Dumbledore said powerfully and his piercing gaze burned into Sirius.

Sirius stopped short and nodded dumbly.

"I too know that Severus has done something to hurt Harry, but I will make sure he fixes it. Harry doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Remus and Sirius both nodded and looked longingly as Kingsley carried Harry away from them.

"Come my boys, Harry needs help. We are going to be the ones to do that, I fear he has suffered more at the hands of the Dursley's then I imagined."

----------------------

Meanwhile as Kingsley laid Harry down gently on the bed by the window and brushed a stray hair from his forehead, Harry's mind slipped into a mental shock.

The news had been too much and the rejection from Snape had shaken him badly. It was all because the Dursley's had never bothered to treat him with the love and respect a child deserved.

To some this may seem stupid, but Harry had been neglected for too long. It had taken a toll on his emotions; it had taught him that no one would ever care about him.

But there were exceptions, Sirius, and he thought Snape.

But no more, a frost bit his heart at every memory with Snape.

And he had thought he had cared.

Would there be a reprieve?

----------------------

New, old, silent readers, readers who I can see on my alert list for this story, **PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Next Chapter: Brand New**

Wormtail is in for a shock, and Sirius is declared innocent. Ron and Hermione clear things up (again, sodding prats) with Harry.

Is there a reprieve for Snape and Harry?


	13. Brand New

**Title: **Unbreakable Bonds

**Rating: M**

**Chapter: **13/27

**Author: **So Yun

**Beta: **Witherwings1972 & myself in the re-edit edition.

**Summary: **Harry is in for a rollercoaster ride of a year. He finds out that Snape can actually be civil and nice. He begins to get to know his Godfather, and not to mention an adoption case and the final battle! Completed with Sequel in progress.

**Thanks: Idypebsaby, Fifespice, Beckyboo99, Azthella, Blueoctober, Cheekymonkey1994, Bluehazegrl, Devan.Snape, Dalamis, Souless-tears, Dark Nightshade, Childofthephoenix, SnapesYukuai, Captain Jacks Grl, Aria Dragoncrest, Summer Sunrise, Blackmoonsilver, FroBoy, Darkcelestial20, Shannayuburn, Projectjay and Witherwings 1972.**

**Dedications: **Tenth dedications go to** SnapesYukuai,** My Melfdragon.

A/N: Blah?

Chapter thirteen- Brand New

----------------------

Harry woke to sunlight blaring his eyelids and someone stroking his hair. Harry jumped with a jolt as he remembered what had happened and turned to the person stroking his hair,

"Professor Snape?" He asked hopefully at the blurry form, the form stilled and answered gently,

"No Harry, its Sirius."

Sirius's heart throbbed as he said those words, it hurt him when his Harry woke up and thought he was Snape. Now Sirius understood how much his absence in Harry's life had affected him.

Harry slumped slightly and took his glasses out of Sirius's hands and rubbed his face, "I'm sorry. Is Dumbledore mad? I came close to destroying his school," Harry mumbled dejectedly fiddling with the sheets.

Sirius shook his hand and grabbed Harry's hand, "No he isn't, and he's more worried about you."

Hours earlier they had walked back to Dumbledore's office and the Headmaster had floo called the Potions master who had made his way slowly to the office.

Soon all four men sat down and Sirius glared dagger at Snape, breaking the silence, "What the effing hell did you do to Harry? Notice everything broken on your way up? Harry did that because you bloody well did some-"

"Sirius." The headmaster's voice interrupted Sirius's furious rant.

He turned to Snape and said, his eyes twinkling no more, "Severus I to am curious at what you have said or done to hurt our Harry so deeply,"

Snape's eyes widened in shock then quickly narrowed and said, attempting to sound defensive, "Why do you assume it was my fault that Potter could not keep control of his blasted magic" His face hardening he glanced away for a moment.

_Harry did that? All those broken, smashed, even obliterated things scattering the hallways. Good lord what have I done?_

_You don't care. Why do I keep telling myself this? Is it my instinct to care now? What the hell has happened to the Severus Snape I knew? What the bloody hell?!_

"Well Snape, it just so happen he went to your dreary dungeon before this happened!" Sirius exclaimed, his hand grasping his wand tightly in his pocket.

"Padfoot." Remus's voice stopped him and a hand made him release his grip on his wand. Remus turned to Severus, his eyes hardening unusually so,

"What have you done?" He asked a hint of pleading underlying it.

----------------------

In the Gryffindor common room Ron came running down the stairs, still clad in his pyjamas and exclaimed, "Mione, you seen Harry this morning?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading on the lounge and nodded, faintly replying, "Come to think of it…..we haven't really paid much attention to him lately" Blush blossomed on her cheeks and she continued painfully,

"Oh poor Harry, Ron I feel so bad. We've been so wrapped up in each other.."

Ron nodded and swallowed, his throat dry, "Geez, we can't be drifting apart? I mean we're the Golden trio or the bloody annoying trio as Snape calls us,"

Hermione dropped her book and said sharply, "That's it; I'm going to find him. We've been such horrible friends lately." She shuddered and grabbed Ron by his arm and dragged him out the portrait.

"Hey wait! I'm still in my pyjamas Mione!"

Hermione turned and rounded on him, "So?"

Under his girlfriend's menacing glare Ron relented and replied, "Alright alright! Harry's friendship is more important!"

"Good."

And she dragged him off in a huff to find Harry.

----------------------

"What have you done?"

The words burned him intensely, Snape found it difficult resisting dropping his gaze from Remus's. Instead he hardened his cold exterior and snapped back,

"I have done nothing of the sort; yes he came down to my office. But he just had a selfish thought that I actually cared for him, I did not lead the dunderhead on."

"How dare you-"Sirius snapped but was stilled mid sentence by Dumbledore's outstretched hands. Anger marred his usually happy, calm, wrinkled face.

"Stop this gentlemen! Would you kindly remember the mature words that Harry gave to you _both._"

Dumbledore sighed and continued in a strong, stern tone, "Harry needs help, and he is emotionally under stress. It may be some person's fault, but most of all the Dursley's. I understood they were horrid people, but not to the extend of teaching a mere child that no one cared for him,"

"Harry thinks that?" Sirius and Remus said together in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded and Snape answered, "Yes."

Sirius's head snapped round and he said levelly, "And you would know that how?"

"He told me."

"Why the hell would he tell you? I'm his Godfather for Christ's sake!"

"Because you are an incompetent one at that."

"Severus!" Once again Dumbledore's voice stopped the start of an argument.

"I think it would be best if we waited till Harry is awake to discuss this maybe," Remus suggested and narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Don't." He mouthed then looked at Dumbledore again.

Albus nodded and turned to his Potions master and asked his fingers steepled, "Now Severus, we are going to need you to go back to Raven Manor. No doubt Voldermort will want your blood; I'm guessing your number two on his hit list. After Harry of course." He added darkly.

Snape nodded numbly, that had been the last thing on his mind, his past Lord wanting revenge, Lucius most probably wanting to also.

Snape had stopped any contact from Lucius to his son. It was At Draco's request though of course.

"I shall start packing then." Snape said swiftly and stood up ready to depart but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't think of leaving before I'm done with you Snape. I owe you a lot, but that doesn't involve me being able to stop myself from hurting you. You hurt Harry; you put up your sour façade in hope of bringing no one close. But I see you Snape, you pushed him away"

Sirius hissed darkly then left the office quickly to go and visit Harry.

Snape had no desire to obey Sirius request, or rather threat. He rushed down to the dungeons and began packing; he would be back at Raven Manor before Harry even woke up.

"Remus I must ask a favour-"

"You want me to teach potions while Severus is gone?"

"Yes my boy, I would appreciate it greatly, thankyou."

"You have not yet Professor Julian Johnson I presume?"

"The new Defence against the dark arts teacher?"

Albus nodded and stroked his beard staring at Fawks by the window.

"I don't think Harry had Defence yesterday, but he has it today I'm sure."

"That's good; I think Julian will be one of the best DADA teachers Hogwarts has ever had. I only hope he can stay the year," Albus stressed and laughed lightly.

Remus joined him in this and nodded, "I'll meet him at breakfast then, the students will be up also?"

"Yes, I had better go clean up the corridors."

"Would you like help Albus?"

"Oh no Remus, I do not need assistance. It will only take a flick of the wand; Harry did do some damage but not enough to be reversed."

Remus nodded then left for the great hall, he wanted to meet this Julian Johnson.

----------------------

Harry slumped against the pillows and closed his eyes lightly and said quietly, "I bet everyone thinks I'm a mess and mentally unstable. For once I think Rita may be right."

Sirius sighed and sat beside Harry on his bed pulling him close, "Harry you may be a mess right now I admit. But we're going to fix you, about the 'mentally unstable' thing, saying that makes you 'mentally unstable," He quipped and punched Harry lightly on the arm.

"Rita skeeter Peh! She writes rubbish that I eat in my animagus form!"

"Yuck Sirius!"

"Ok sorry, I'll get to the point. Everyone suffers breakdowns ok, it's your turn now is all I'm saying. It doesn't mean you're crazy or weak or anything like that."

Harry nodded and leaned into Sirius's strong arms and breathed deeply.

"You know you're the best Godson in the world right?" Sirius asked brightly and kissed the top of Harry's head.

Harry looked up, emotion burning bright in his eyes. He looked right into Sirius's eyes, which were also filled with raw emotion.

"I am?"

"Of course."

"Well I am your _only _Godson,"

"Heh, just had to ruin it didn't you Harry," Sirius joked and hugged Harry tighter.

"You know you're the best Godfather in the world right?" Harry said teasingly and smiled in Sirius's arms.

"Of course I do!"

"Oh yea, you are my only Godfather so-"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Padfoot."

----------------------

Hermione and Ron were puffing and panting, searching the whole school for an hour. The other students had started to arrive and the finally stopped for a breather out the front of the DADA classroom door.

They heard noises from inside as they caught there breath and looked at each other.

"A new professor this year right Mione?"

"Yea. Oooh, I wonder who it'll be?!" She replied excitedly and was interrupted when the door opened.

"Ah, that would be me," A tall handsome man with hazel eyes and blonde hair stepped out and beamed at them.

"Um Sir, sorry to interrupt and-"Hermione started but was interrupted when he stilled her,

"Its fine, I was just getting the classroom ready for the fifth years I have first."

"That would be us." Ron exclaimed and studied the new professor.

The blonde haired man noticed and put out his hand, "Professor Johnson."

Ron shook the hand firmly blushing while Professor Johnson turned to Hermione.

"You must be Hermione Granger, I've heard a lot about you from Minerva and Filius," He said politely and shook her hand also.

Hermione blushed at this and mumbled something while he turned back to Ron.

"A Weasley I presume?" He asked pointing casually at the red hair. Ron nodded and asked curiously.

"Does my hair completely give me away?"

Professor Johnson laughed at this and nodded slightly, "Well yes in some aspects, but I knew your mother's brothers. They were my best friends Fabian and Gideon." He added sadly and looked down the corridor.

Ron was numb, he hadn't known his Uncles. But he knew his mother had suffered some depression after they were killed by many Deatheaters.

"So brave." Julian Johnson continued and surveyed the walls. Ron nodded again and said, his throat dry, "My mum says that all the time Sir,"

"I imagine Ron. They didn't die without a bloody good fight." He said defiantly and small smile coming to his lips.

He turned to them nervously and said quickly, "Oops scuse my language, saying bloody in front of my students-"

"Oh dear there I go again."

Hermione and Ron laughed, Hermione answering for him.

"It's alright, that's like the Weasley catchphrase, oh and Harry's angry catchphrase," She laughed and put her arm around Ron. Not afraid of showing her support and affection in front of the Professor.

Julian turned to them in surprise the double took, "You are friends with Harry Potter?" He asked in awe.

Hermione and Ron both nodded, "We were-uh I mean are his best friends. We are the Golden Trio," Hermione corrected herself with a nervous smile. Professor Johnson looked around expecting him to pop out behind a suit of armour then looked at them, an eyebrow quirked,

"Then where is he now?"

The duet looked nervous and Hermione bit her lip, "Well we were just going to find him actually."

The professor nodded amused then went back into his classroom.

"I'll see you two, and meet Mr Potter after breakfast then?"

"Yes of course Sir, looking forward to the lesson!" Hermione said brightly before dragging Ron off again.

As they neared the Hospital wing and heard a familiar voice they both groaned, "The start of the year and he manages to land himself in the hospital wing already-Hang on, is that Snuffle's voice?" Ron said, stopping himself to listen.

"Yes it is! What the hell is he thinking?" Hermione snapped and barged through the hospital wing doors.

"Hermione-"Sirius started brightly but was cut off when she shoved a finger in his chest.

"What do you think your doing?! Yea Harrys in the hospital wing again, but really! Coming out of hiding, into danger! At the least, how can-"

Hermione was stilled when she looked at Harry's huge genuine beaming smile, "You haven't heard have you?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

Hermione and Ron's brows furrowed and she asked thickly, "What an earth are you on about Harry?"

Sirius merely looked as innocent as he could muster and said simply while tickling Harry, "I'm free. Haven't you heard? On the front cover of the Daily Prophet, on muggle news everywhere!"

At the astonished look on Hermione and Ron's faces he stopped and said, "Just kidding, although the ministry does have Wormtail right now in a holding cell."

Both Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped at the news and Harry laughed heartily at their reactions.

Ron's ears went red and he stumbled with his word, "Your not joking right?"

"He isn't Ron." Harry answered softly, a faint smile on his lips.

Ron turned to Harry, the Sirius and started laughing and jumped around. Hermione took this as a cue to jump on the bed and hug both Harry and Sirius.

"Oh my God Sirius! I can't believe it oh-"

"Hermione you sound like my mum" Ron shuddered by the bed, giving his Girlfriend a weird look. But was surprised when Sirius pulled him into the group hug and said frankly,

"Shut up Ron, you're ruining the moment."

----------------------

"Sirius can I please go to the trial with you? Please?"

"No Harry, you have class and I don't want you to see his traitorous face again." Harry slumped, disappointed and nodded. Sirius bent down to look up at him and asked him gently,

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll see you after dinner; I'll be in Moony's office down near the dungeons."

"Bye Sirius, good luck!" Harry replied defiantly and smiled at his godfather, his emerald eyes radiating happiness and joy.

Sirius smiled back at him and waved before disappearing through the giant doors with Dumbledore.

Harry sighed happily and rushed off to his first DADA class with the new professor.

"Today we shall be learning metormorphing. Not the type where you have to be born with it, spells that you can use to change or alter your appearance,"

Professor Johnson's voice resinated around the classroom and he smiled kindly at his students.

"Draco." He called and gestured for the blonde haired teen to join him up the front. Draco looked around in disdain and caught Harry's eye, who laughed silently and mouthed, "Sucked in."

Draco narrowed his eyes playfully and joined the teacher at the front.

"Now Draco, what is your favourite colour?" He asked, Draco looked quizzical at this then said proudly, "Green of course."

With a lazy flick of his wand and a loud incantation of: "Gencarous." And Draco's platinum locks became fluoro green.

The class laughed at Draco's wild coloured hair and Harry smiled wildly and mocked his sort of friend, if you could call it that. He still wasn't that sure.

Professor Johnson noticing this gestured him to join Draco and said "What's your favourite animal?" He asked lightly smiling, his wand at the ready.

"Um, well I'm guessing your going to turn my scar into what I say. So I better not say Hippopotamus then," Harry joked and got a faint grin from Draco.

Professor Johnston clapped him on the shoulder and replied, "Very clever of you to figure out what I would alter, how about I say my favourite animal then?"

Harry nodded; hippopotamus was definitely NOT his favourite animal.

With a swish and incantation of: "Skinfigurous." Harry looked in the mirror that Draco held up for him and looked in awe at the detailed Butterfly which was now shaped as his scar.

He traced his finger over it gently and turned to his professor, "Wow, for once my scar looks nice!" He joked and the whole class laughed. The professor studied his scar closely and grinned, "It is scientifically named the _Ornithoptera Alexandra _the largest butterfly that ever existed. Usually black and cream coloured, they are my favourite animal…well insect."

Harry nodded then felt his scar change back to the usual lightening bolt and turned to Draco who couldn't stop sniggering.

"What are you laughing at Dray?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as Draco sniggered on.

"Oh just the fact you had a rather _feminine_ butterfly plastered on your forehead in the shape of a scar." He said snidely and watched as Harry's features froze in horror.

"Oh shut up." He finally muttered when he and Draco were told they could sit down again.

"Got you there Potty,"

"Harry."

"You can't find many things insulting about that name…awww,"

"You'll live Dray." Harry admonished with a roll of his eyes.

He turned to Ron beside him as the class bustled eager to attempt the spells.

"Your in the league with ferret boy now Harry?" Ron asked incredulously, not waiting for a reply he continued to rave on,

"First Snape? Now Draco, what's gotten in you for goodness sake?"

"Don't talk about them that way Ron!"

"Why not? They've made your life hell-"

"Ron, don't." Hermione chastised gently putting an arm on her boyfriend and looked sympathetically mouthing to Harry,

"Don't worry about him."

Harry nodded then faced Draco, "Hmmmm, personally I think your hair would look cool black,

Without hesitation he incanted "Gencarous." and imagined Draco with Black hair. He opened one eye then grinned; Draco's platinum locks had gone, replaced with raven locks like his own.

"It suits you Dray." He drolled and held up the mirror, Draco sarcastically pretended to bury his head in his hands then drastically murmured, "Oh god, you trying to convert me into an older brother or something?"

The boys both laughed at that and continued to practise till the bell rang.

----------------------

"What is your first and last name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Gasps went around the viewing room as they watched through the placid glass at the short, ruffled, blank man. Sirius and Remus smiled as the interrogation started and looked at each other. Both saying in their minds _finally. _

"Were you Lily and James's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

Horrified gasps and cries resounded the room and many people rushed to Sirius in his seat and patted and hugged him.

"We're so sorry." Many of them said, but all Sirius did was smile.

"Did you tell He-who-must-not-be-named the Potter's location?"

"Yes."

"Did you effectively get them killed from your actions and betrayal?"

"Yes." At this Remus and Sirius closed their eyes and hugged each other,

"It's finally over," Sirius breathed and thought of all his new memories with Harry that was yet to be made.

"I, Cornelius Fudge incriminate one Peter Pettigrew to Azkaban-"

The minister was halted when the yells and shouts of the viewing room's occupants could be heard through the glass. He settled for a moment then looked out the window and right into Sirius's eyes, sadly he began again,

"I, Cornelius Fudge incriminate one Peter Pettigrew to receive the Dementor's kiss." Cheers and rapture went up in the viewing room and Peter closed his eyes.

Sirius and Remus stood up and smiled at the minister who grimly smiled back and continued,

"I, Cornelius Fudge declare on Sirius Black innocent of all charges," The minister nodded at him then went on with one last sentence.

"I, Cornelius Fudge has requested that two hundred galleons be deposited in one Sirius Black's Gringott's vault for all the grief he has been through."

This time, tears of happiness remained in his eyes and he looked up to the ceiling and said quietly, "I have my life back."

Quietly he and Remus left the ministry after getting many warm congratulations and apologies.

Meanwhile Peter sat in his chair, the antidote having been drunk, his face buried in his hands, "Why did I ever betray you?"

Who he was talking to was a mystery, whether it was James and Lily, or Sirius, or Remus no one knew. Maybe it was all of them, but whoever he lately apologised to was not listening.

Silently he was dragged away and let his body and soul succumb to the defeat. He said goodbye to his soul, cried quietly and for once was dignified in the memories of those he loved even if he had betrayed them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to no one in particular as the cold froze the remaining love swelling in his heart and the masked Dementor leaned in…

----------------------

Draco and Harry had finished their lunch and had decided to join Hermione (who had dragged Ron) in the library to study.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked pointedly at Draco, giving him a dark look. Harry sighed then said to Ron, "If Draco is my friend; you will accept it because you are meant to be my friend as well,"

Hermione nodded grimly at Harry and glared at her boyfriend before extending her hand to Draco, "Well, if my mudblood doesn't affect you, why don't you join us? Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." She said kindly and smiled at Draco.

Draco hesitated before firmly shaking her hand and answering politely, "Well any friend of Harry's is also a friend of mine."

Harry and Hermione beamed at the notion then turned to Ron who begrudgingly took a glance at Harry then also extended his hand, "Same ere Malfoy"

"Draco." Harry and Draco both said at the same time before laughing.

"Draco then…."Ron mumbled while shaking the Slytherin's hand.

"Well, I think a rename is in order," Hermione chirped and eyed Draco.

"The Golden trio is contradicted now, I think…..the four musketeers are better." She said and gave Draco a comforting look.

"Here here." Harry added and looked at the bond he had formed between his friends.

Draco quietly mouthed a sincere "Thankyou." at Harry before starting a potion's discussion with Hermione.

"Bet that's some lame muggle invention." Ron interrupted but paused at Harry and Hermione's glare.

"Um gee." He said nervously, loosening his collar.

"I sure do have a talent to ruin the moment,"

"Good one Weasley, so I hear you're a Chudley Cannons fan…"

----------------------

Meanwhile, Lucius had heard one the teacher's near the front gate say the wards were down. Under his disillusion charm he smiled malevolently and apparated back to his master.

Severus was going to pay for ever betraying his master, and from keeping his son from him. And he thought Harry Potter's head on a stake would make a nice present to his master….

----------------------

The butterfly thing, I actually looked up. I love butterflies they are my fave insect/animal. I hope you all like Professor Julian Johnson! Tell me what you think of him!

The incantations for DADA are completely made up, so no flaming me for that.

**New, old, silent readers, please review!**

**Next Chapter: Mine**

Three words: Deatheaters. Attack. Hogwarts.

But what if Hogwarts is prepared?


	14. Chapter 14

AN/: Thankyou to my loyal reviewers **SnapesYukuai, Childofthephoenix, Dark Nightshade, Souless-tears, Dalamis, Devan.Snape, Bluehazegrl, Blueoctober, Azthella, Fifespice, Idypebsaby, Aria Dragoncrest, Shannyauburn,Froboy, Darkcelestial20 **and **Beckyboo99.**

Welcome new readers **Cheekymonkey1994, Captian jacks grl, Summer-Sunrise, Blackmoonsilver **and **Witherwings1972. **

Also, a few chapters ago I forgot to welcome a new reader, so sorry:** Freeladyofthesea**

**No unsigned reviews today!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Devan.Snape**

**Well seeing DarkCelestial20 did a great honour by making the 200th review.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco and Harry decided to leave Ron and Hermione to their own devices until dinner (which eww we don't wanna know about!) So they trudged up the long winding stairs to the Owlery to visit Hedwig and Melfalas, Draco's eagle.

The sky was beginning to get dark and as Hedwig nipped him affectionately and Draco stroked Melfalas, they saw a red spark down below on the grounds.

They both looked over at the window and saw some usual teachers reapplying the wards (at this Harry cringed). But then Draco noticed something else on the opposite side of the teachers near the Forbidden forest.

It was where the original spark had come from; Draco gasped and shuddered as they both saw the skull masks.

"Deatheaters" They gasped at the same time and there was a flurry of a movement. All the owls scattered loudly as the boy reached around for their wands and rushed to the door.

Just as Harry was about to sprint down the stairs, Draco stopped him and pressed a finger to his lips and whispered,

"Potter I never thought you as the stealth kind, but we need to use that now. You, me and Severus are probably on the hit list. You run into Hogwarts, or over to the teachers and warn them!"

Harry turned around indignantly and whispered loudly, "Oh yea Dray, 'you, me and Severus are probably on the hit list' Do you know what that means?! Your father is most probably here. You are coming with me"

Draco sneered in defeat then looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "We can't cross the grounds anyways. They'll see us, I don't think they plan to take Hogwarts over, just find us. I'll send Melfalas to the Headmaster's office window"

"Good idea" Harry said quietly and continued to watch out the door as the party came closer and closer the owlery and Hogwarts.

The teachers in the other corner of the grounds were completely oblivious. Harry stopped looking for a moment as Draco attached the letter to the eagle and as it took flight, both boys sighed.

As Harry faced Draco, he saw his buddy-buddy's eyes widen then fall to the ground under Petrificus Totalus.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Severus how are you back in Raven Manor?" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts said into the rectangular mirror he held in his hand.

Snape looked grim before replying, "Quite fine Albus, Hao and Yuji are happy to have their master home again. Although"

He started darkly, "They insist to know why Master 'Harry' did not come home too" Albus smiled grimly at this and told him how Harry had gone to usual classes and seemed to be acting as if indifferent.

"Mind you Sev-"Dumbledore was interrupted by a tapping beak on the window.

"Excuse me for a moment Severus"

"Certainly Albus"

The aged wizard crossed the room quickly and opened the window carefully, exclaiming as he did so "Ah Melfalas!"

Snape's head cricked on the other side of the mirror as he tried to see. But didn't need to because the headmaster brought the eagle on his arm and sat by his desk again.

"Why an earth is Mr Draco Malfoy sending mail to you when he is at school?"

Dumbledore was silent as he read his expression grave.

_Headmaster,_

_Harry and I are hiding in the owlery. There are Deatheaters crossing the grounds while the teachers reapply the wards. Help, I fear my father is with them. I know he will want Harry and me._

Signed

_Draco_

Snape disappeared in the mirror for a moment then reappeared in Dumbledore's hearth a minute later looking venomous.

Albus stood and tried to push him back in crying, "Severus, you must not! They will catch you and you shall die a slow, painful, traitors death! I forbid it-"

"You can't stop me" Was all Snape said before rushing out the office with his wand in his hand, his knuckles white and his expression dangerous.

He strode up to the astronomy tower, with his broom, leaped of the edge and flew for the Owlery.

As he neared his eyes widened in alarm. Lucius had been expecting him. He had the boys.

_God no. Not my Harry and my Draco. I would die for them._

_Them? My?_

_What?_

_Did I just call him my Harry? I would not die for him, no…?_

As he flew closer to the open window, his heart sunk as he saw Lucius vapidly smiling. Clutching. Clutching his Harry with a wand pointed at his head.

_What? I did it again-_

_I don't have time for this!_

He flew in, dropped his broom grimly and faced Lucius. Also noticing Lucius had put his own son under a Petrificus Totalus.

"I'll deal with my little Dragon later, thought he would get the better of me by sending Melfalas to the muggle lover" Lucius spat, tightening his head lock around Harry and poking his wand harder.

Harry was gasping for breath and vainly trying to escape. His eyes watered, in effect of being held so tightly. And seeing Snape, standing there. If looks could kill, Lucius would be strung up and never able to reproduce again (AN/: used your phrase Ella!)

Snape lifted his wand and narrowed his eyes "Let him go now" He said calmly, watching every move Lucius made.

Lucius just smiled wider and tightened his grip, "You chose the wrong side Severus. Tut Tut Tut, you could have had so much power and you gave it up for one boy. One Harry Potter" He sneered maliciously and poked even harder at Harry's head with the wand.

Snape snarled and said in a low whisper "I did not give it up for him. I don't even care about the boy"

Harry's eyes watered even more so at that comment and stopped struggling all together.

"Good boy" Lucius crooned and caressed Harry's cheek saying sweetly, "My master shall reward me wonderfully _Harry_"

The tone Lucius used send chills up Harry's spine and he attempted to shy away from the touch.

This just made Lucius smile wider and he looked over at his son, "And you my Dragon, you have reprieve yet"

He then turned back to Harry "So _my _Harry, care to take a pleasant trip with Lucius?" He asked sweetly, his breath ghosting Harry's ear.

Harry elbowed the nasty blonde haired man in the ribs and thought to escape, but was restrained by the strong hands holding him.

Lucius snarled then backhanded Harry to the ground and trained his wand on Harry, "Don't dare attempt that again my Harry or you shall be punished _severely_"

Snape started furiously as Lucius laid a hand on Harry, throwing him to the ground with the force it had behind it. A red blotch had started to form on Harry's cheek and he rubbed it, his emerald depths reflecting fear…..and anger.

_How dare he touch MY Harry. He will pay._

Snape closed his eyes at his thoughts, he had thought it again and this time he could not bother to reprimand it.

Lucius stepped over Harry and to his son and woke him up with "enervate" And smiled sweetly before yanking his son up by his hair.

Draco, startled struggled against his father, yelling the whole time "I hate you! I hate you!"

Harry's eyes now reflected pure rage and Snape watched cautiously as he outstretched his hand towards Lucius and screamed "Don't you dare touch my friends!"

Suddenly the Owlery was enveloped in red light and when it diminished, one unconscious Lucius Malfoy laid on the timber floor.

The three stood in complete silence looking in awe at Lucius then Harry. The silence was interrupted by multiple feet thudding up the stairs; the three prepared themselves for another fight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dumbledore sighed deeply as his dear friend and past student left his office into certain peril. He himself rushed down to the staffroom and strode in, all the teachers sitting and watching him contently.

"I have received warning that there is a group of Deatheaters who took advantage of the down wards. They are crossing the grounds, Filius and Minerva completely oblivious. We must take them head on, Poppy, Filch, I must ask you to supervise the Great hall. Make sure the students do not come out" H said sternly then steeled himself,

"Good luck everyone, may no harm befall you" And the teachers followed their faithful headmaster out into the entrance hall and through the giant doors.

As soon as they stepped out they were attacked by an array of stunner and hexes. Many teachers ducked the stronger ones put up barriers which deflected them. The group of teacher moved forward toward the Deatheaters and continued to throw hexes and curses.

"Incarcerous!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Crucio!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Diffindo!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Furnunculus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"Ennervate!"

"Tarrantallegra!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Minerva, come step away from the body you don't need to look at it" Dumbledore said calmly as she and Flitwick had joined the party.

They were soon separated when a stinging hex was sent there way and barely grazed Flitwick's nose.

"Go Minerva, you need to be with the students! Protect if any harm shall spread" McGonagall nodded sobbing and ran back into the castle, locking the doors as she went.

The teachers moved forth a few meters under the powerful barrier Dumbledore had created, knocking down each Deatheater who was in there path or fought back like they were the bowling ball and the enemy the pins.

Dolohov attempted a weird curse where he swished his arm and pointed it straight at Dumbledore, but was stupefied before he could complete the motion.

Sinistra was hit by a cutting curse in the thigh and fell to the ground with Madame Hooch stooped besides her defending them both.

A curse flew straight through the barrier and hit Professor Sprout who was instantly knocked to her feet and Professor Vector carefully kneeled and cast another barrier.

Finally a stunningly red curse shot into the barrier and rebounded before shattering it into a million shards of light.

"Everyone hold your wands steady and create shields!" Dumbledore commanded and cast a small one over himself and the remaining people behind him.

A daring Deatheater sent "Crucio" Dumbledore's way, but he merely dodged it.

Suddenly there was a huge blast and everyone was knocked to their feet. In a flurry of motion the Deatheaters moved forth.

"Dumbledore you are going to loose! Every staff member present shall die if you do not tell us the whereabouts of the traitor, Potter and Malfoy Jr.!" A woman screeched descending upon Dumbledore, still on the ground.

Her wand was trained at his heart and under her mask Dumbledore knew she had an ugly sneer plastered to her.

"Ah Bellatrix, where is Lucius?"

"I should not pity to answer you, muggle loving fool. Harbouring traitors and stupid children! Tell me!"

"I would not give you that information in any circumstance" Dumbledore said calmly and looked into the eye holes of Bellatrix's mask.

This only enraged her further and she only just resisted using Crucio on the old man.

"You are but a meddling fool Dumbledore, your downfall will be soon, very soon" She snarled then nodded at a fellow Deatheater who was standing over Flitwick.

"Tell me now, _Albus _or this pip squeak of a teacher will die. And it will be your entire fault" Her voice was layered thick and snideness.

Dumbledore shook his head and answered even more calmly, "I will not tell you Bella"

Bellatrix screamed in frustration, took Dumbledore's wand, stomped away to Flitwick and put her wand to his temple.

"Damn you Dumbledore!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Bella's wand was ripped out of her hand along with every other Deatheater in the vicinity and Dumbledore's also was held in the hand of the caster.

She screamed again and turned to her colleagues, all disarmed then screamed in a horribly defeated voice, "Retreat!"

Soon loud cracks were heard on Hogwarts Grounds and every teacher sighed in relief and turned to their rescuer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thankyou Julian, I am glad you made it back in time" Albus said, his eyes twinkling and clapped the DADA professor on the shoulder.

Julian smiled heartily and thanked the other Professors around him who were also thanking him.

"The meeting was quite boring, remind me never to go to Defence against the Dark arts teacher skills course" He said with a laugh then looked at all the wands in his hand.

"Ah, this one is your's Albus" He said before taking out a particular wand and handed it to the Headmaster.

"Thankyou again Julian, we are most grateful"

"It's alright Albus, if the course had actually been interesting I may not have made it here at all" He joked and curiously surveyed the number of the wands in his hand before saying,

"I best take these to the Ministry then; I suspect the owners won't get far without them"

"Yes of course Julian, I shall also call the aurors to report what has happened and remove the body"

Julian looked pained, but only for a moment until anger flitted into his bright hazel eyes.

They both looked at the body of Goyle Sr. Both disgusted at the faithful Deatheater, Minerva was distraught that her ducking would make the curse rebound on a tree and hit Goyle.

"I'll take my leave then, right lucky we were. Are all the students alright?" Julian casually inquired.

Albus nodded then started, "Not all the students, Lucius Malfoy was absent in the attack….I only hope Severus was lucky….."

With saying that with a sudden burst of power for an old man he ran for the Owlery and thudded heavily up the stairs. Professor Johnson close behind still carrying the numerous wands.

Together they burst in, expressions of shock portraying their features.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry shook himself out of his reverie and stood tersely still his eye trained on Lucius who was in a deep unconsciousness.

Draco himself blinked a few times at his father's body then rushed up to Severus and gently put his arms around his Godfather.

"You saved us again" He said softly then looked at Harry.

Severus shook his head and pulled Draco's arms off him and snapped, "No, Potter did that for me" Clearly disgusted he turned around to Albus and said, "I shall return back to Raven Manor then Albus"

He was paused from his dramatic exit when the Headmaster grasped his arm gently.

"You shall go back to Raven Manor, but you will be taking Harry and Draco with you. The wards will take three days to put back up, they, and you need a refuge"

Severus paused and glanced at Draco and nodded faintly then stopped himself as his gaze landed on Harry.

"No" He said sharply and attempted to leave again but Albus held his grip stronger.

"Yes" He countered gently and looked his past pupil right in the eyes.

He kept looking into Snape's eyes and said very quietly, "You will forget any ill thoughts or grudges Severus"

To this Severus closed his eyes and nodded gently, he could not deny the man who had given him so much.

"Good, Draco and Harry go up and pack" The two boys were dimly aware of the order but left the owlery quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Harry and Draco met down by Snape's office they were intercepted by two bludgering figures cracking their knuckles.

"My father is dead because of you!" Spat Goyle, pointing at Draco and Harry.

Harry looked confused for a moment then said, "What the hell are you on about Goyle, your father's dead?"

"What a miracle…"Draco added. This made the two lumps further to lift their fists.

"My dad was killed, you weren't in the common Room Malfoy and I heard the Mudblood looking for you Potter"

"Everyone but you two was in the school!"

The two boys looked at each other at the accusation but were paused when Goyle decided to give Harry a left hook to his eye.

"Hey!" Draco yelled and tackled Goyle; meanwhile Harry clutched his sore eye and launched himself on Crabbe.

Soon the four boys were tumbling on the cold dungeon floors, throwing punches in every now and then.

"Aguamenti!"

Soon all four boys were shocked as freezing cold water hit them, simultaneously pausing each fist fight.

"I shall not even ask why three boys of my own house and a _Gryffindor _are fighting in the muggle way, Crabbe, Goyle go to the Headmaster. Draco, Potter, with me" Snape said menacingly and picked Draco and Harry up by the scruff of their necks.

"If you even think of acting this way in my home, the consequences will be very ugly I assure you" He said venomously and dragged them to his office, their trunks hovering behind.

"I thought better of you Draco and you Potter-"

_I wish that Harry you were not in such danger. One day my heart will completely shut and I will feel no instinct to want to protect you._

_I wish I could protect you everyday Harry. _

_To me you are just a fragile child who has the weight of the world on his shoulders, one who has not had a proper childhood. _

_One who deserves so much better. I do not deserve you Harry, no one does._

"I expected better also"

"But they provoked us! It isn't our fault Goyle's idiot dad got killed in the attack!" Draco cried indignantly and rubbed his split lip.

"I know Draco I know, let me fix that cut for you" Snape said gently and fetched a vile and began cleaning his Godson's wounds.

Harry sat in the corner watching, jealousy consuming his mind until he looked away.

If his gaze had lingered longer, he might have noticed Snape and Draco, both oblivious of each other's intend gaze on Harry, looking concerned at him.

"Severus, I think Harry's bruise and cheek need more attending to then my lip" Draco said insistently, eyeing his new friend.

"I shall…..attend to it at the Manor Draco"

Draco nodded and looked at his friend and gave a crooked smile.

"Well Harry, you bested my father I give you that" He said jokingly and watched in success as Harry grinned for the first time since Lucius had shown up.

"Hope he rots in Azkaban, he deserves it, sorry Dray. But poor Sirius, I don't know how he managed" Harry exclaimed not noticing Draco narrowing his eyes.

"Wait a minute; he's still your Godfather isn't he? I wonder…Harry, could I meet him?" Draco asked nervously as Snape dabbed his lip.

"Yea, of course he still is. I think he's getting guardianship of me tomorrow, I can't wait" Harry faltered a little and risked a glance at the Potion Master's back.

Draco noticed this glance and scrutinised Harry silently. But Harry just went silent again and picked up his trunk as Snape said, "Well we had better leave"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as they dragged their trunks out of the fire, Draco went up to his room complaining his need of sleep.

"Be off with you then, I don't want to have to carry you up to bed like I did last year" Snape snapped gently, amused as his Godson's cheeks went red in the presence of Harry.

Harry sat in the silence looking at Snape. He could not bring himself to talk, he knew now that Snape did not care. He was surprised when the Professor stood up and grasped his upper arm gently and said,

"Come now Potter, I need to attend to your wounds from Mr Crabbe" Harry was too shocked to comprehend and he got up and followed Snape to his lab and sat down as he insisted.

As Snape dabbed his bruise which had formed around his eye he began to talk, "I am sorry I caused you so much pain the other day. I only hope we can come to an agreement, I have no afflictions with you apart from that you are one of my students-"

"I understand Sir" Harry hid his prolonged disappointment well and averted his eyes.

"Good, you are free to leave"

"Thankyou Sir" Harry got up and numbly walked to the door and closed it gently.

When he got up to his room, he locked it gently and slid down against it. He would not cry, he kept his tears at the bottom of the well.

_I am not whole._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Harry, the werewo- I mean Professor Lupin is downstairs talking to Snape. He wants to see you" Draco's voice awoke Harry from his slumber against the door and he vaguely managed an "Ok" Before getting up and unlocking his door.

Draco looked fresh from his nap and smiled brightly at his companion. "We get to skive off school work! Sometimes it's good to be in danger" Harry smiled a little at this before pushing Draco forward and followed him down the stairs.

He smiled a little brighter when he saw Remus standing by the fire conversing with his Professor.

"Remus!" He cried and briefly embraced the man. Remus beamed and said; "Sirius is sorry he couldn't come, but he has um business" He couldn't say for the Order with Draco present in the room, even if he was converted.

"I understand, when will he be back?"

"Oh by tomorrow atleast, I just heard about your daring escape from Malfoy Sn. Your father" He said nodding at Draco.

"I wouldn't call it daring Lupin" Snape cut in sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Severus, you always ruin heroic tales! You would abominate Hero from vocabulary if you had your way" Draco said playfully and glared at his Godfather.

"I would say so Draco, no one is a hero in these times" Snape replied darkly then went back to reading.

"Well Harry I came to tell you the news that when Sirius gets back he is going to sign the papers for guardianship" Harry virtually laughed at this and smiled as wide as any.

Lupin smiled also then nodded, "I'll see you when the wards are fixed"

"Um, sorry about that Moony…"

"Don't be, remember what Sirius said? Dumbledore is more worried about you"

"_His _golden boy, of course" Snape countered snidely and continued reading.

"Goodbye Severus" Lupin said before disappearing into the green flames.

_I cannot place anything in the empty space which has appeared in my heart since I rejected him. It is now but a dark hole where I can no longer call him mine. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After dinner that night which involved a one sided conversation with Snape and Draco, Harry retreated to the library. He blindly read pages not really reading, lost in the time of thoughts which was interrupted when Draco picked his book up and turned it round the right way.

"Harry. What the hell is going on between you and my Godfather?" Draco asked and looked worriedly in the emerald depths.

Harry shook his head and answered, "Doesn't matter"

Draco poked him and continued on angrily, "It does matter, Severus is my Godfather and you are my friend"

"Your only friend more like it" Harry snapped then widened his eyes as he saw hurt flicker in Draco's grey ones.

"I'm sorry Dray, I didn't mean to, I wasn't-"

"It's ok Harry, I understand. But if Severus has done his horrible thing of shutting himself off from you-"

"No Draco, he hasn't" Harry lied and turned away.

Draco smiled supporting at his friend and said simply "Ok then"

"Well nighty night buddy-buddy" Draco joked before leaving the room.

Harry smiled at how Draco actually turned into one of the most loyal friends he had. Draco was different from Ron and Hermione, but Ron and Hermione were different from Draco.

Harry was glad he had such great friends and a buddy-buddy.

Harry actually did take that time to read but was interrupted when Snape hurried into the room. His face pallid, but Harry could see a look of worry in his eyes.

"Your Godfather has been captured-"

Time stopped and Harry felt suspended by his head. Blood pounded his ears and he vaguely heard what Snape was saying,

"-Fair trade really, if they can't get you they'll get your Godfather-"

Harry felt his walls collapsing around him; he needed to cling onto something or most importantly someone. Someone to hold him, someone to make sure he was still alive and in reality.

The two people in Harry's life who had changed him immensely and brought him so much happiness, in turn brought him so much pain.

"Not Sirius-"He choked and locked away his tears and looked distressed at the wall. His thoughts revolving around memories with Sirius.

"-Potter, Dumbledore is doing everything to retrieve him. Though I fear the worst, the dark lord will do terrible things-"

Harry stopped listening to Snape at that point and locked himself away inside himself for that moment of dread which filled him.

"Harry?" Snape's worried, concerned voice entered his world, he did not reply. Hoping that his Snape would stride across the room and hold Harry awkwardly, but still comforting so.

But it never came, he could see dimly that Snape refrained and stayed standing where he was, anticipating Harry's reply.

Harry shut off the portal to the outside world and stared at the blank wall that had morphed into Sirius's face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm not going to torture you long with the separation of Snape and Harry. But remember, I'm also a Sirius fan so it isn't completely Severitus.

**New, Old, Silent Readers, People with this story on their alert list, please kindly take the time and press the little button in the left hand corner.**

Next Chapter (teaser this time)

_Harry if I could but do anything to put a smile on your face and get you out of your world. It would be to save your Godfather from the Dark Lord's Wrath._


	15. Chapter 15

AN/: Thanks to my loyal reviewers **Blackmoonsilver, Fifespice, Dalamis, Cheekymonkey1994, Blueoctober, SnapesYukuai, Azthella, Freeladyofthesea, Idypebsaby, Devan.Snape, Coymelody, Darknightshade, Beckyboo99, Henio41,Childofthephoenix, Shannyauburn, Silent reader, Darkcelestial20** and **Fizzing-Whizbee-NZ.**

Welcome to new readers who join us **KC, Melissa** and **Leeannpitbull**.

Replies to Unsigned reviews:

**KC**: I'm glad you shouted out; feel free to shout out again in the future lol. Thankyou for speaking out today, I really appreciate it.

**SnapesYukuai**: I don't intend to be cruel...lol I'm just channelling a little bit of Snape. Thankyou, I like to update quick because I know how much readers appreciate that. Ah, Melfalas, cute but snippy like Regent lol.

**Melissa**: Thankyou for reviewing, here is more!

**Silent Reader**: Mione is just plain whippish isn't she? Lol. Hmm…..Julian is a person and you shall all learn more about him. Snape isn't stupid…noooo…….Thanks again!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Blackmoonsilver for making the 201st review and for making me smile at god knows what time of the night.**

By the way, I changed the rating. I think Harry's effective language in this is not for excessive use, just to know the extent of his feelings.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A wand poking in his ribs woke Sirius up. He grimaced and sat up, looking right at the hooded Deatheater.

"Time to play isn't it?" He spat and started to his feet as the Deatheater nodded and grinned maliciously. He was yanked to his feet and walked civilly out of the holding cell, up the hall and into the Throne room.

Sirius shook the Deatheater holding him off, and walked into the centre of the room and smiled grimly.

"Ah Voldie, so what brings me to your humble abode?"

Voldermort sat in his hight throne, twiddling his wand. A small grin was plastered to his ugly, skeletal face and his red pupils burned Sirius.

"Well if I couldn't have your dear, precious Godson Harry, I shall have you. Fair trade really, although you're not really worth much. Not as much as a traitor and an idiot child. You are but a mere free auror, who simply gets in the way, just like his brother"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and tried to control his breathing at the tone Voldermort used when speaking of his Godson. It sent chills up his spine, so did the memory of his brother Regulus.

"I am not a fool like him; I won't back out when things get tough" Sirius spat back and refused to drop his gaze from Voldermort's.

"Oh really Black, let's see shall we and I shall send your precious Godson a front row seat" Voldermort replied and smiled snidely as Sirius eyes widened at the remark.

"No"

"Too bad, Crucio!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Harry if I could but do anything to put a smile on your face and get you out of your world. It would be to save your Godfather from the Dark Lord's Wrath._

Snape had long since stopped looking at Harry. The mood ring he wore was a very light blue.

What he didn't know that Harry was having an internal battle as Voldermort sent him flitted images of his Godfather. His face contorted in pain, tears leaking out of the man's grey eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to shut them out, he knew what the sick, sadistic Voldermort was doing.

He had no tears fighting to escape as he watched the images like a slideshow, he only felt his chest tighten a tenfold.

He could not breathe and he felt as if the world was ending. Suddenly the images finished ending in a cackling laugh, and Sirius's haggard breaths emphasized loudly in Harry's ears.

_I'll breathe for you Sirius. I'll breathe for you._

He took deep gulping breaths quietly, trying to force the pressure of his chest until he felt it lighten when a gentle hand fell on his shoulder.

Snape turned to Harry and watched him carefully; he knew Harry was struggling to comprehend what was happened.

_He has been through too much. Soon his eyes will no longer hold his childish innocence, but a battle warrior veteran who has seen the world. And pain which is unfathomable._

It seemed the raven haired boy was too far gone at that moment, he gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said quietly, "Better go to bed Harry, the morning comes quicker when you sleep"

Harry leaned into the touch then nodded, almost in a detached fashion then trudged up the stairs.

Snape looked up after him sadly and closed his eyes for the moment.

_Maybe he has forgiven me for being a………git, a prat anything he has ever insulted me with. What IS stopping me from caring for Harry?_

_My stupid bastard conscience?_

"I need him, does he need me?" He uttered quietly to himself before going to his study to think of a plan.

His heart had thumped harder when Harry had leaned against his hand, maybe he had reached through.

Snape sat there for an hour, silently forming a plan in his head. His Dark Mark was still active so he apparate in and leave with Black using a portkey.

He thought it would be too risky to get the Order involved; he was going to do this alone.

He wrote a letter and went up the Harry's room first and sat it down, looking longingly at his charge asleep. His hair just poking out from underneath the lion duvet.

He sat the letter on the bedside table then went to Draco's room and put a copy on his bedside table also.

Then he went back to his study and poured himself a scotch. He was going to need it when he left in ten minutes.

He only hoped to God that no one in the Dark Lord's lair would recognise him.

He knew there was a mass meeting tonight; he could slip by unnoticed and use the portkey Dumbledore had fashioned powerful enough to get past all wards.

Harry meanwhile in his bedroom opened one eye and carefully looked around in

Case Snape came back, then leapt out from under the duvet and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_By the time you are reading this, I shall be retrieving your beloved Godfather. Harry I have done this for you, I cannot bear to see you in such pain. Consider this fixing all the damage I have done._

Signed

_Severus Snape_

Harry threw the letter down and was about to stomp out of the room and dumbly think of a way to follow. But stilled when he heard Snape in his study moving about, he silently looked down the stairs. Relieved that Snape hadn't left.

He snooped around his trunk for his invisibility cloak and was about to sneak downstairs when he noticed and odd globe sitting by his bed.

He went over and picked it up carefully, he had noticed it through the summer but had never properly looked at it.

He looked at the underside and read the label.

_Nightmare monitors for disturbed teenage wizards._

Harry nearly threw the damn globe but hesitated, he knew Snape would probably check it through out the night.

Instead he had a brilliant plan; he snuck into his Buddy-buddy's room and sat the globe down next to Draco.

He pulled the duvet gently away from Draco's face and pulled out his wand, "Gencarous" He whispered quietly and changed Draco's platinum locks to his own messy raven ones.

He pulled the duvet back up to cover Draco's face again then left quietly.

He felt slightly bad for using Draco as part of his plan; he hoped his friend would understand.

He covered himself carefully with the cloak then tiptoed down the stairs and waited outside of Snape's Study.

He watched the man carefully, ignoring the dull throb emitting from his heart.

_I can't let my emotions override me now; I have to do this for Sirius._

As he carefully observed the man, Snape stood up and sighed. He pulled the dark hood over his head and Harry took this moment and rushed quietly into the room and grabbed onto Snape's sleeve just as he apparated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry felt his stomach lurch and his chest tighten as the landed; he hated apparating almost as much as portkeys.

He held his breath under the cloak as Snape stiffened and felt his sleeve carefully and looked around suspiciously.

Snape felt something tug at his sleeve as he apparated, he hoped that it wasn't Harry and picked up the globe from his pocket.

Harry sighed very quietly as he watched the Potions Professor pull out a globe similar to the one he had found in his room, and check it.

Snape sighed as he saw raven hair poking out of the top of the duvet and closed his eyes in relief.

Harry frowned at Snape's reaction of relief, but he had no time and started to back away down a different corridor.

He was shocked greatly when two Deatheaters came his way, even if they couldn't see him.

"You there, go to the throne room. The mass meeting is about to begin, what with Lucius captured and all" One of them said and looked through Harry right at Snape.

Snape was startled but hid his expression quickly under his hood and nodded then followed them.

Harry let out a breath and walked down the endless corridor. The walls were dingy, caked with a black muck and the tiles on the floor were muddied and dirty.

Harry could see a black door as he turned back to where Snape had gone; he was going to avoid it as much as possible. It lead to Voldermort.

He continued down for awhile more until he came to a metal door with a huge dent in the middle of it.

He put his hand on the handle cautiously, without getting stung or shocked he pulled it open.

It was a strong door, and it took all his strength to pull it open and keep his cloak covering him. When it finally opened enough for him to slip through he crept in.

It was very dark, and a slither of moonlight shined through the bars of a tiny window. From what Harry could make out, the walls and floor were even dirtier in this part of the lair.

Harry could see disfigured spots of liquid and when he leaned closer he recoiled, it was blood.

He carefully felt his way around, often using the moonlight to navigate. He could vaguely make out bars across half of the room; he leaned in too close to try and peer and knocked his glasses off.

He bumbled around blindly looking for them, the room even more distorted with the loss of his vision.

As he hit the bars loudly again he froze as someone grabbed his wrist and said, "Looking for these?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snape shifted uncomfortably in the throne room, although there were hundreds of other Deatheaters there that night. He was very afraid of being recognised. When he had chosen to do this mission, he knew there was a fair risk of getting caught.

But he knew he would die for Harry and to make sure of his happiness. He hated the mutt, but he also knew deep inside his heart that if Draco ever lost him, it would kill the boy.

He also found it strange that anybody ever cared about him, Severus Snape. But Draco, Dumbledore and now Harry had shown him that people did.

He was ever grateful and he felt comforted, even at thirty five that people did care about him. Even if he enjoyed scaring the crap out of people and being a dry, sarcastic bastard.

"Lucius was foolish enough to get caught; the golden boy got the better of him" Voldermort spat from his throne to all his servants below him.

"I will get that boy, and I will make sure to torture him so he begs for death. Severus, the traitor shall die a quick death. I cannot bother to waste my tedious time on him"

Snape shuddered unconsciously at what his previous master was saying. Anger was abating inside him, but he kept his cool. He could not afford to get caught now.

"As for Lucius's little Dragon, we are going to offer him another chance. We will give him the very task of bringing the boy to us; if he fails…..let me just say his father shall get a very interesting present in Azkaban"

As Snape continued to get bored with The Dark Lord's speech, he pulled out the globe from his pocket and risked a glance at it.

He was about to put it back in his pocket when he noticed something off. The head peeking from the duvet was platinum blond coloured, not the raven hair he had seen before.

Snape's heart beat thudded to a stop as he realized what he had missed before. The tugging of his sleeve, he had unconsciously side-long apparated Harry.

His Harry to this god forsaken, awful place.

He felt a terrible rage grow inside him, but he swallowed it and stopped to think for a moment.

He turned to the next Deatheater and nodded and stealthily left the room. As soon as he was out, his face turned a horrible colour of red.

He felt a furious haze blind his eyes and he began striding down the endless corridor to the door at the end where the holding cells were.

_FOOLISH CHILD!_

As he neared the door, it burst open and he saw two figures stagger out. One was holding the other one up, one clutching his arm, and blood running from a deep cut in his forehead and his nose looked indefinitely broken.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let me go!" Harry hissed fiercely and began to yank his arm away, but the person who held it did not avail. It stilled him with their voice,

"Harry, stop it's me. Sirius" Harry felt the walls collapsed in sheer relief and he grasped the hand tighter then it held him.

"Sirius" He answered brokenly and slumped against the bars. The hands put his glasses back on and Harry found himself face to face with his Godfather.

If the bars did not separate them, they each would have fiercely embraced. Wanting to hold and know of each other's presence.

As Harry brought his breathing to a normal calm rate he turned to look at his godfather in the moonlight.

Sirius had a split lip and his left shoulder kept twitching, but apart from that and a tad haggard appearance he looked fine.

Sirius caressed his Godfather's cheek then said whispered sternly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry shook his head and replied as evenly as he could manage, "We don't have time; we've got to find Snape"

Harry barely noticed Sirius's eyes widen in shock, "Snape brought you here?" He asked disbelievingly.

Harry shook his head again and said very shakily, "Not exactly-"

"What?!" Sirius nearly shouted, but kept his voice to a low whisper.

"Not now Sirius, just trust me ok?"

"Fine, but you are in a lot of trouble when we get back young man"

"Where's your wand?" Harry asked and pulled out his own and incanted "Alohormora" The cell door swung open and Sirius scrambled out and said,

"The guard has it, I'm proud of you, he was a big one"

"What guard?"

"This guard" A deep ugly voice said right beside Harry's ear, a wand prodding his shoulder blade.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry gasped and in a flurry of movement the guard grabbed his arm and pulled it painfully behind his back.

"Let him go now!" Sirius hissed and was about to launch himself on the huge hooded Deatheater.

"Move a muscle Black and I'll kill him"

"Oh you wouldn't, Voldermort wants that pleasure"

"Don't say his name Black!"

"Tom more like it" Harry spat out and struggled in vain against his captor as Sirius launched himself on the guard.

The three soon fell to the ground and the huge Deatheater yanked Harry's arm extremely hard and he heard a crack.

Sirius became more alert as his godson howled in pain clutching his arm; he threw a punch at the guard and attempted to reach Harry. Only to be pulled back by his hair.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled and whipped out a second wand and threw it to his Godfather. He had swiped it off the Deatheater when Sirius had tackled.

Sirius caught his wand and pointed it at the guard and started, "Drop your wa-"

"Drop your's or your godson will have permanent brain damage" The Deatheater had jumped Harry and had him straddled on the ground.

Harry felt sharp bolts of pain shoot through his arm as the Deatheater sat on him. He felt as if his ribs were going to snap like his arm, he began to wildly gasp for air. Looking at his Godfather through his watered eyes, his glasses askew.

The Deatheater clutched Harry hair and pulled his head up, Sirius wavered and was about to put his wand down but Harry yelled, "No don't Sirius, or we are both doomed!"

Sirius hesitated, fighting whether to put it down or not at his godson's command.

"Too late, you're doomed anyway" The Deatheater snarled and smashed Harry's head against the hard floor.

Harry felt his head crack against the floor. His head swam dangerously and it was a fight to keep conscious.

He felt his hair ripping as the huge Deatheater smashed his head against the floor again and he barely kept his eyes open. A trickle of blood was nearly blinding him as he dripped into his eyes from a cut somewhere on the front of his forehead.

Another smash, which was interrupted by Sirius, but Harry, felt his nose break.

Sirius furiously elbowed the huge guard in the groin and pulled him off his Godson. As the Deatheater was sprawled on the ground, Sirius picked his Godson up and supported Harry who was barely conscious.

He dragged Harry to the door and burst through, tensing as he saw a dark figure standing in front of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Black it's me" Snape said and rushed forth, taking in all the damage to both.

Black obviously had a nerve broken because his shoulder twitched constantly. His lip was split and he looked a bit beaten up but apart from that he looked the fortunate one.

As he scanned Harry he shut his eyes, Harry looked absolutely horrible. His arm was dangling at a weird angle; he had a deep cut on his forehead which trickled blood into his eyes, which were half closed. His nose was a complete mess, bloody marred most of Harry's cheeks and chin. There was a deep cut across his nose and he looked deathly pale.

Snape felt as if he were in a nightmare, Harry's face haunted him. If only he had checked on Harry before he left.

_It's all my fault. Even if he is not in dire danger, my heart still aches terribly to see him so physically broken………bleeding._

_I cannot bear the site._

_How could he do this?! Why the hell did he?! WHY?_

"I will attend to him when we get back, hold onto the ring Black, make sure you are holding Harry tightly"

Sirius nodded and together they touched the black band around Snape's finger.

Soon they landed, Snape graciously, Harry and Sirius a crumpled heap. Snape leaned over and picked Harry up carefully and helped Sirius take him upstairs.

As they laid him gently on the bed, Harry finally lost consciousness and did not notice Sirius hovering worriedly and Snape tending his wounds.

"Stupid child! What the hell is wrong with Potter? Did Potter Snr. Drop you when you were a baby! Of all the foolish things, STUPID CHILD!" Snape bellowed at Harry's sleeping body and furiously fixed Harry's nose and put a bandage across it.

He put Harry's arm in a sling and declared angrily, "Your injuries will have to heal the muggle way. Consider that one your punishments Potter"

Sirius grabbed the Potion Professor's arm and said heatedly, "Listen, he can't even hear you so don't yell at my godson"

Snape pulled his arm out of the grip and narrowed his eyes, "Don't go lightly on him just because he saved your arse Black"

Sirius's brow furrowed and he looked at his Godson, "Yes he did save my arse Snape, but I will punish him. Although-"Sirius frowned again and stroked Harry's forehead,

"It is punishment enough that he had to get beaten up by that guard"

"Don't you dare go soft on him, I'll leave you to tend him" Snape spat and exited the room furiously.

"I'm his Godfather, not you" Sirius retorted quietly even though Snape had left.

He turned back to his Godson, a small tears escaping his eyes and fell onto Harry's cheek.

"I wish you had not come Harry, I would have fathered fifty days of that place instead of you getting hurt…"

He continued to stroke Harry's hair while cleaning the cut on his forehead and spelling a bandage onto it.

He gently kissed Harry's brow before sitting down on the chair beside his bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snape crept into Draco's room and checked on the sleeping boy. Harry's morphing spells had worn off. Draco's hair was its usual colour; his breathing was slow and calm.

Snape gently brushed his hand against Draco's warm cheek before leaving the room to bar himself in his study with some whiskey and brandy.

_Harry as much as I truly care about you, I cannot forgive you for hurting me so horribly._

_Tis unfair for I have hurt you more then I can imagine. But one who hurts Severus Snape is never forgiven._

_I lent my heart to you, and you nearly squashed it into something insignificant._

Snape took out a glass and filled it with Whiskey and drank it, slamming the glass down.

He pulled a mirror our and said quietly, "Albus Dumbledore"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Harry woke up, he had a pounding headache and he felt something annoying twitching his cheek.

When he cracked open an eye, someone automatically put his glasses on his face.

"Harry" A voice said gently and Harry turned to the voice, nearly jumping on them.

"Sirius!" Sirius smiled grimly and hugged Harry slightly before setting him against a pillow on the headboard.

He then turned to see what the tickling thing was that had woken him. He found himself facing Draco clutching a black feather, grinning.

"Took your time to wake up Harry" He exclaimed and twiddled the feather that looked like it had come from Regent.

Harry grinned and rubbed his nose unconsciously, and attempted to move his arm in the sling.

"Don't touch any of the bandages Harry" Sirius chastised gently and pulled his hand away.

Harry stopped and surveyed the whole room at once. He was lying in his bed with a sling, Dray and Sirius were sitting on either side of him, and he also noticed Snape standing by the door. Looking extremely furious, abating it inside him.

But from what Harry could see he wasn't succeeding, his lip was set in a thin line and his eyes shot fire and dagger and anything extremely deadly.

He noticed with a shock that the Headmaster stood at the end of his bed looking at him very gravely.

"H-Headmaster" He stuttered and tried not to look into Dumbledore's no longer twinkling blue eyes.

Albus rubbed his chin and said gently, "Harry"

Harry looked down; he suddenly felt overwhelming guilt override him. He knew he would go back any day to save Sirius, but now he was going to face the consequences.

_They all hate me. The way they look at me, they loathe me. Me and my bloody hero complex, what the fuck wrong with me?_

_I saved you Sirius, but why couldn't I have just let Snape take care of it. Why?_

Harry could not bear to meet the looks of deep disappointment he knew was on their faces.

He finally had someone who was proud, proud of _him. _He hated himself because that he had disappointed everyone who had such faith in him.

He finally glanced up to Snape at the door and started "Professor, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was so wrong and I-"

He never got very far because Snape did not even waste a glance at him as he left the room slamming the door.

The door slamming reverberated off the walls and silence then encumbered him. He felt a stab of pain sink deep into his heart at Snape's exit.

He knew when Snape had laid his hand on his shoulder that Snape was changing back to the man who cared about him.

He had obviously told himself he cared, only to have Harry do something unforgivable and hurt him.

Draco dropped the feather on Harry's bedside table and gave Harry a little smile,

"Um Harry I'm just going back to my room" He mumbled before exiting also, but closing the door gently.

Soon Harry was left with just the Headmaster and his Godfather; he swallowed dryly and refused to look up until Sirius lifted his chin.

"Harry" He said very softly and in a tone Harry couldn't properly decipher.

"Thankyou for rescuing me, but you did a stupid thing and risked your life. I'm disappointed in you Harry; I want you to see that you don't need to save everyone. You are grounded, no friends, broom or anything leisurable. I am tempted to put you in isolation Harry, how could you do this?" He said softly before getting up and leaving the room.

Harry felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his toes; he knew Sirius would be disappointed in him. But to have his godfather actually say it from his own lips.

His eyes were dry, but he felt his mind drift into a milky haze. He was going into his own isolation; he was getting what he deserved. His punishment.

"Harry" The headmaster's voice interrupted him and his head snapped up slowly.

"You understand the severity of what you did; you did a brave thing and also a very foolish thing. You must understand Harry; it is not your job. It is not. I fear Severus and Sirius will not talk to you, Sirius will come round because he loves you so much. But Severus, you have hurt him deeply Harry. He rarely opens his heart up to anyone, you have hurt him" Dumbledore finished, patted Harry on the arm then left.

Harry sat propped up for a minute or so, everything that had just been said in the room sinking in. Until he buried himself under the duvet and sheets, crying himself to sleep with invisible tears rolling down his cheeks.

Early in the morning when Severus Snape could not sleep, went for a walk. When he passed Harry's room he noticed the boy thrashing, but no sound escaped his lips.

He stepped into the room, completely forgetting that he had not forgiven then boy. He realized alarmingly that the boy had put silencing wards up.

As a choked sob caught his attention again, he rushed to the bed and undid the wards.

"I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry……you don't love me…..you don't love me anymore……" Harry's strangled voice was muffled under the duvet; Snape gently pulled it back to see Harry's tear stained face, contorted in unimaginable pain.

"No one loves me……I'm so sorry…..you don't care about me…." Snape guessed he was having a nightmare about what Black and Dumbledore had most likely said after he had left.

Snape looked at the boy and stroked his brow gently and said, "Come, Harry they love you. They care about you. I-I love you…." He pulled the boy gently up to his chest and whispered.

"No one has ever made me care so deeply about them; I have gotten to know the 'Harry' and you are a blessed child. I feel-I feel as if you are my own, my own that I never had. I'm so sorry Harry, so sorry" He said and rocked Harry back and forth.

Harry's sobs ceased and his body untested now relaxed. He opened up one brilliantly bright emerald eye and stared up at Snape.

"I love you too"

Snape closed his eyes as a complete and utter wonderful happiness came over him.

"I forgive you Harry, I forgive you"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you all enjoyed this angsty, action chapter.

**New, Old, Silent readers and people who just can't be bothered to review. Please kindly take the time to.**

Next Chapter:

Ooh hoo, I sense an adoption battle coming up……


	16. Chapter 16

AN/: Thankyou to my best reviewers **Cheekymonkey1994, Beckyboo99, Azthella, Honore, Phoenix, Blackmoonsilver, KC, Childofthephoenix, Henio41, Darknightshade, Tuxedokamenluver, Devan.Snape, Souless-tears, Darkcelestial20, Shannyauburn, Bluehazegrl, Fifespice, Froboy, Blueoctober, Fizzing-Whizbee-NZ** and **Dalamis.**

Welcome to new readers **Dragon, Yashida, W.V.F, Striker90, Selene Malfoy Lupin, SivanShemesh, Juliana, Serenity1910, Azuredragon, Goldenphoenix 12 **and **Nitpick.**

Replies to Unsigned Reviews:

**Dragon**: If my writing is so bad, I have a beta reader now, Happy? Thankyou for taking the time to comment.

**Phoenix**: Lol, they are both softies I would say. I hope I'm not rushing too much with my updates, thankyou for reviewing Phoenix!

**KC**: I gave you confidence? You made that yourself KC, thankyou for shouting out once again. It makes me smile, oh yea Harry will be pulled into knots!

**Nitpick**: Well you certainly live up to your name; I'll fix that bit for you with the buddy-buddy. I feel complimented on one half and kinda insulted on the other. **English is my first language! **But anyways, thankyou so much for taking the time to review. I appreciate it.

**Juliana**: Thankyou for reviewing!

**Serenity1910**: Thankyou for reviewing, I have continued!

**Azuredragon**: There's about 9 more chapters lol, here's the next chapter for you. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**This chapter is dedicated to SivanShemesh, my dear friend from the LotR fandom who made the 250th review!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Harry had drifted back into a light sleep, Snape rearranged the boy in his chest and breathed deeply.

The damn wall had broken; a flood was now covering them both. He sighed in contend and brushed a stray hair away from Harry's face.

He sat there until he could see the sun peeking over the horizon; he gently shook the boy and smiled as Harry groggily awoke.

"Ah, boy wonder is awake" He said with a hint of snideness in his tone while helping his charge up.

Harry snorted and fumbled for his glasses which Snape handed to him.

"Thanks, and um sorry bout-"

"No need" Snape cut him off and stood up. Harry nodded vaguely; when he had awoken he thought that it had been a dream. Obviously not.

A snide Snape early in the morning, although his biting sarcasm cut back was shocking nonetheless.

"Come, breakfast is being served by Hao and Yuji" Snape patted Harry on the back to hurry him up.

"I assume you will not endeavour to fall down the stairs?" Snape quipped teasingly and helped Harry down carefully.

"No" Harry shot back grinning darkly.

"If you should feel any dizziness-"

"I don't Sir, I'm ok"

"You don't seem to be all that well, but I'll leave it to your Godfather to coddle-"

"Sirius is still here?" Harry asked carefully, although his eyes shining with hope.

Snape looked sharply at this then nodded, he was forgetting that. He had been so caught up in the scene that had happened very early in the morning.

Harry was about to bound down the stairs, but stopped both by Snape's restraining hand and his own memory.

"He still hates me doesn't he?" He said glumly before slowing in pace as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Snape turned Harry around, remembering what he had heard from Harry's lips whilst asleep.

"He does not hate you Potter. He is merely concerned that you will pull another stunt like you did last night and come back more unfortunate"

Harry sighed and kept his eyes at the floor.

"Look at me"

Harry flinched at Snape's tone and slowly lifted his head up and stared into the obsidian eyes.

"Do not fall into your overriding emotions of guilt, it will become you" Snape said gently and lead Harry into the dining room.

_You are far too easy prey my Harry._

_If only I could get a time turner and have whisked you away before you were ever so potentially damaged by those Goddamn muggles…You deserved so much better and _

_I'm going to give you that. _

_No mistake._

When they entered both Draco and Sirius looked up, but Sirius looked down straight away.

Harry's heart shuddered, he had Snape, but he needed Sirius also.

He went to sit beside Draco but Sirius's voice snapped him, "No, I said no friends. Sit at the end of the table"

Harry paused then obliged and sat himself at the complete opposite end to where everyone else is sitting.

"Harry can sit wherever he pleases, it is my house" Snape said and looked darkly at Sirius. Sirius heard this and looked up sharply and retorted,

"He's my Godson; this is part of his punishment. And you were the one who said don't go soft" He scoffed and narrowed his eyes.

Snape smiled back unpleasantly and said, "He won't be your godson for any longer" He muttered and continued sipping his coffee.

Sirius dropped everything and turned his complete attention to the Potions Master.

"What the hell do you mean with that?" He nearly shouted, Harry and Draco could both see a fight was going to begin.

"Sirius-"

"Be quiet Harry" Sirius said and looked right at Snape, staring.

"Answer me Snivellous"

"I'm going to fight you Black, and I'm going to win"

"Fight me for bloody what?"

"Harry" Snape said simply and finished his coffee.

Sirius stood up, enraged and marched over to Snape until they were nose to nose.

"You will not be fighting for anything! He's my godson and I'm going to get guardianship!"

"Not if I can help it" Snape answered darkly before getting up and leaving for his study.

Sirius stood there still, his fists clenched and breathing at a fast rate. He turned around and stalked out of the room. Leaving his Godson and Draco in his wake.

Draco and Harry looked at each other shocked. Harry most of all.

"I-I didn't know he would fight Sirius. I didn't think he actually was completely serious about what he said last night"

"Last night?" Draco asked quizzically and looked at his friend sharply.

"He must have noticed I put silencing wards up, he broke through them. A-and Dray, he forgave me, he cares about me"

Draco grinned and patted the seat beside him, "Come on, your Godfather won't even notice with the rage he's in"

Harry obliged and sat himself beside his friend, his mouth still slack as he remembered what words had passed between Snape and Sirius.

"Don't go stealing my Godfather now" Draco teased lightly and punched Harry on the arm. Harry grinned and answered, "Well you could always have mine"

The two boys laughed, one completely happy that he was wanted so much. The other completely happy that his friend was well, so happy.

"I hope Sirius calms down, I don't think I like him when he's angry"

"You don't think?" Draco asked incredulously, eyeing his friend.

"Well, I haven't really spent that much time with him…"

"Oh….I understand Harry. It get's like that with my father….." Draco drifted off and was brought back when Harry rested his hand on Dray's shoulder.

"It's ok Dray, if you want, just forget about him"

"I'll take your advice for once Potter" Draco said quietly, then came back brighter then ever.

"Wanna have a broom race?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius had stalked outside and stridden back and forth along the lawn. His fists were still bawled and he was nearly spitting.

Just the thought of Snape, _Snivellous _having custody of his Harry.

He stomped furiously for a few more minutes before calming down and sitting, slightly saddened.

He knew by the hard tone in Snape's voice, that he intended to get Harry no matter what it took. He didn't understand that Harry felt mutual about it.

He, Sirius was his godfather. How could Harry even double think at that?

Sirius knew in his heart, that Snape was indeed a deep threat to his relationship with Harry. But he was going to make sure he won!

He watched carefully as Harry and the Malfoy boy started a broom race, Sirius smiled proudly as Harry won and Draco pouted.

He knew that Harry wasn't allowed to fly, but for that moment he just enjoyed watching his Godson bask in happiness.

He loved his Godson more then anything else in the world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snape was sitting contently by the fire, grinning with mirth at Black's reaction. He had just spoken to Dumbledore; he had expected the old man to say,

"Really Severus, I did not see you as the type inclined to fight Sirius for a Potter nonetheless"

But the old man had just nodded, his aged blue eyes twinkling and said, "Well, I'll get Remus to help you with your case. He studied law and I think you will find him very resourceful"

Snape had goggled at this and replied, "Remus Lupin will no doubt make an even better case for Black. But I'm going to win Albus, that mutt-"

"No need to get disrespectful Severus"

"I'm not sorry Albus" Snape quipped and looked away from the mirror. Dumbledore smiled a little and answered,

"I understand, well please do not kill Sirius while he is there. I do not think Harry would appreciate that"

Snape nodded then said quietly, "Goodbye Albus"

"Good luck Severus, I never thought you to be the parental-"

"Don't say it"

"I won't, goodbye"

The old man's face vanished and Snape stood up and stalked to the library. He was going to need to study law a bit, Remus Lupin could be trusted. But certainly not on this matter.

By the time it was lunchtime; Snape had finished a book and a half and ventured to the dining room to eat.

He smiled at Draco and Harry who were already eating their tuna sandwiches and was interrupted by a hand shoved close to him.

Sirius was standing there, sneering but trying to look sincere in the face of Harry.

"Snape, good luck with your case" He said through gritted teeth and glanced back at the boys.

Snape smiled sarcastically and shook the hand, both men trying to break each other's fingers like Quidditch captains of opposing houses.

"You too Black" Snape forced a good natured tone before sitting down and eating, narrowing his eyes at Sirius the whole lunchtime.

Harry had watched the two and narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head. He watched as they eyed each other across the table, he threw down his unfinished sandwich and cried,

"I've had enough; I don't understand why you are both fighting for me? Why would you want me? And for heaven's sake, GROW UP!" He finished yelling before stomping out of the room up to his room, and slamming the door.

He sat on his bed and sighed, he was so sick of the two important men in his life fighting. It drove him insane; he really thought Sirius might have gotten the message the first time.

And that Snape would not be so easily bated; he couldn't understand why they were fighting, for him!

He was interrupted when the door opened, he was about to huff at Sirius to rack off. But it was a blond head that poked through his door,

"Hey Harry, nice blow up. It shocked Severus and your Godfather, better hope he doesn't ground you entirely for that"

His friend exclaimed then bounded into the room and plonking himself on the bed next to Harry.

He then turned serious and said, facing Harry,

"Is this what you want? I mean Snape and Sirius fighting for custody of you?"

"Well no, I don't Dray. I mean I want both of them to-"

"That's it! Both of them" Draco nearly bellowed, a wild grin forming on his lips.

"You know, like we could be-God brothers!" He laughed and punched Harry, who wryly answered,

"That's a bit absurd, but that'd be-cool!"

"I agree"

Harry turned to his friend and asked carefully, treading on this ice,

"Dray, you want Snape to take full Guardianship of you, don't you?"

Draco was quiet for a moment then looked up, his grey eyes locking with bright emerald green ones.

"Yea, Harry. I do"

The two boys grinned and nodded to each other, they were going to make this happen, so they floo called Remus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Draco and Harry tumbled out of the floo in the ministry atrium, Harry stopped himself in awe.

He took in the beautiful tile work and the white washed walls. People bustling everywhere around him, too consumed in finding their way to offices to notice.

A loudspeaker blaring notices every now and then, little flying memos fluttering past him.

"Wow" He breathed, it was a grand hall, many archways leading off to different departments, clunky lifts going below ground opposite to where they stood.

Draco nudged him, knocking him out of his muses, "Never been here Potter?" He asked casually and shrugged, he had obviously.

Harry shook his head and surveyed his surroundings as Sirius and Snape followed through. Followed closely by Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"You know Harry; we would have joined the battle. But I think Severus and Sirius would have had much stronger cases" Mrs Weasley said hugging him and kissing his forehead. Harry smiled at this, shaking Mr Weasley's hand.

"Do you like my workplace Harry?" He asked casually with a grin.

Harry nodded again and said, "I've never seen anything like it, I wouldn't mind working here"

"The Weasley's and Sirius smiled, "They'd have you as an auror, like Sirius here, and your father" Arthur said patting Harry on the back gently.

He turned back to Draco, but noticed that his friend's jaw was slack and his eyes widened,

"Dray, what's the matter? I thought you said you'd been here before-"

"My little Dragon" A snide voice said from beside Harry.

Harry realized what his friend was so shocked about and turned to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Got out of Azkaban I see. Probably bribed a few people-"

"Harry-"Snape warned, but Lucius cut him off.

"Yes I did indeed, so I hear Severus wishes to fight Black for you, I wonder why he would possibly want the burden of the Golden boy" Lucius said sarcastically and circled the two boys.

"My Little Dragon, so good to see you. But you are fraternising with the enemy, soon I will make sure you are on the winning side" He caressed his son's cheek, who recoiled from the touch, shocked.

"The light side of course" Harry quipped and stood next to his friend reassuringly.

"Wouldn't want me to get the best of you and your master again" He said darkly and ginned almost feral.

This put Lucius in his place; he sneered at Harry and turned to Snape.

"I don't see how you can want this stupid boy, he is a but a burden and he will die"

"Threatening in front of ministry personnel, very smart Lucius" Snape replied, glancing at many passers-by's who had stopped to watch the spectacle.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and stalked off, leaving a shocked and pale Draco in his wake. A defiant Harry and Snape who comforted Draco the best they.

"Don't worry about him Malfoy, your nothing like your father" Arthur said and patted Draco's shoulder.

Draco nodded then smiled, "Well let's go get this over with" He then winked at Harry who winked back and Sirius and Snape narrowed their eyes at each other.

They followed Arthur down to Wizarding Child services office and stepped inside. The room had been transfigured so it resembled a small courtroom, with a judge seated high above and a few witness.

"Remus!" Harry yelled and ran across the room, hugging the man tightly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, and Harry I hope your idea works, you know that they both love you very much. Even Severus if he won't admit-"

"Oh but he did"

"What?!" Remus asked, a small smile forming on his lips. He quieted when Harry put a finger to his lips and said,

"Shhhh, don't tell anyone I told you that"

Remus laughed heartily at that and clapped Harry on the shoulder and handed him the file discreetly.

"Alright, good luck"

"Thanks Moony"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Case of guardianship for one Harry Potter" A monotonous wizard in the high seat said.

"One Sirius Black against One Severus Snape let us proceed"

"I call Sirius Black to bring his case forward"

Harry watched nervously as his Godfather stood up and walked to the front of the room and began talking.

"I am going to be working for the Ministry again as an Auror once this case is settled; I have a house in London suitable for a teenager. I have enough money to support many children and I was named Harry's Godfather is the Potter's will" Sirius finished and handed the Judge a bulky folder before nodding and sitting back down.

"I call Severus Snape to bring his case forward" The judge said again and Harry watched eagerly as his Potions Professor stalked to the front and began with no snideness,

"I work at Hogwarts as the present Potions Master; I get paid 50,000 galleons a year. I have a large Manor just outside of London, I wish to have guardianship of Mr Potter because I care greatly about him and I think his Godfather is inadequate"

The silence in the room was encumbering, Sirius had been expecting Snape to say that, but he still clenched his fists.

He then sneered and got up and handed the Judge a note he had brought as backup. The Judge looked through their glasses and read the note before saying,

"Is it true that you were a Deatheater Mr Snape?" She directed at him and narrowed her eyes. Snape looked as calm as he could manage and Sirius was almost grinning.

_Got you there Greasy git._

Snape swallowed and nodded, "Yes I was, but as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix under Albus Dumbledore's orders"

The judge nodded and turned to Dumbledore who had sat quietly in the front. Dumbledore nodded and stated, "It is true, but Severus had been spying for 15 years successfully"

"Had?" The judge asked curiously.

"He was caught by another Deatheater, they found out he was caring for Harry"

The judge nodded again and said, "Before I state the verdict I shall have a private meeting with Mr Potter"

Harry grinned at Draco and Remus who winked at him before getting up and leaving to a side room with the Judge.

A few minutes later, Harry and judge came back out, both looking thoroughly pleased. When Harry sat down he grinned widely at Draco and listened to the judge.

"The verdict of the case of Guardianship of one Harry Potter goes to-"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Harry and the judge went into the separate room they sat down beside a table and Harry put the folder down.

"I have made my own case Judge, I hope you don't mind reviewing it" Harry asked confidently and slid it forward. The judge nodded and replied,

"Of course, anything for you" And he opened the folder, reading the contents very carefully.

He smiled and looked up at Harry and said, "This is a very strong case, are you sure this is what you want?"

Harry grinned and answered, "of course Sir, nothing would change my mind"

"Very good, let's go reveal the verdict then" The two stood up and shook hands formally before smiling casually, then left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The verdict of the case of Guardianship of one Harry Potter goes to one Sirius Black-"

Sirius jumped up and punched his fist in the air and gave Snape a snide look.

Snape felt his stomach plummet at the verdict.

_I can't have you Harry. In the end I can't have you._

But the judge continued, ignoring Sirius's early celebration.

"-And one Severus Snape in joint guardianship"

Sirius faltered and stopped completely, "No way in hell" He uttered and was about to rave when Harry walked up to him, pointed his finger at Sirius's face and said angrily,

"I don't care; I could have just chosen Professor Snape, but no. I chose both of you, now deal with it" Then stalked off back to Draco to sit down.

Severus Snape was thoroughly relieved and he put his hand on Harry's shoulder gently and said in his ear, "Good choice Harry, I'm sorry for making you have to choose"

"It's alright Professor-"

"Severus, call me by my name"

"Ok Severus, I'm glad that it's joint. I wouldn't have been able to part with either of you"

Severus smiled and sat back down; the judge was waiting to talk.

The judge cleared his throat and began, "Another abrupt case has been brought forth also. The guardianship of one Draco Malfoy"

Draco looked as if Christmas had come early. Harry had tried to get a case for him to be adopted, but they needed to ask Severus first which was hard because he was so ready.

Draco turned round to his Godfather, his eyes widened in shock. Severus smiled at the boy and winked.

Draco felt his chest bursting with happiness; he was going to be a Snape! Not a Malfoy! Snape must have prepared the case along with Harry's.

_Sneaky Prat!_

Harry was equally shocked and smiled at his guardian in a thankyou for Draco's case. Severus smiled back, he could have two Godsons!

"For this case, the parents of the child do not need to be present. The Ministry has found the Malfoy's unfit to care for Draco"

"I call Severus Snape to bring forth his case" This was a different case, seeing no one was fighting Severus all he had to do was let the judge read his folder.

"I give guardianship of one Draco Malfoy to Severus Snape" He said and exited the courtroom.

There was applause around the room and Draco and Harry grinned at each other and Snape. Sirius was still sulking in the background, but after a while he went to Harry and picked him off the ground in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Harry; I've been acting like a bloody kid lately. But, your still grounded" He put Harry down then reprimanded sternly before breaking out in a smile.

He then turned to Snape and put his hand out sincerely and said, "Severus, I want to make a truce with you. No more bickering or insulting"

Severus was still smiling as he took Sirius's hand and firmly shook it. "Truce" The two men said and looked at each other civilly for once.

"Well we better go back to the manor and figure out how we are going to do this" Snape said to the boys and Sirius, all were smiling.

Harry's mood ring was the brightest green it had ever been since he had gotten it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter:**

Back to school again, the wards are up. And Dray gets a mysterious letter…..


	17. Chapter 17

AN/: Thankyou to my loyal reviewers as **always Darknightshade, Phoenix 5, Blackmoonsilver, Cheekymonkey1994, Fifespice, Beckyboo99, Azuredragon, Devan.Snape, Dalamis, Azthella, Blueoctober, Souless-tears, Henio41, Honore, Darkcelestial20** and **Childofthephoenix.**

Welcome to** Projectjay**

**Answers to unsigned reviews:**

**Phoenix 5: **I'm glad it was worth the wait, I feared I scared people off for taking so long. Thankyou for kindly reviewing again!

**Azuredragon**: Oh yes definitely, hopefully Sirius will finally take the hint and grow up! You've got a very good nose for plotlines lol. I guess life is stressing me out frankly hahaha; I'll go kick the back fence once a day. I'll keep swimming! Thankyou Azure again!

**This chapter is dedicated to Shannyauburn**

**Guys, I have a new story about to come out so look for it: Seven Stages of Grieving.**

**Something tragic has befallen Harry, how do the seven people connected to him deal?**

**It's meant to have an Arthouse feel; I hope it will be successful! All in all it will be around 7 chapters (ironically).**

Random helpful fact: DO NOT drink two bottles of ginger beer then go on a turning swing. Urgh………..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry sighed as he threw himself onto his bed, Draco sitting beside him smirking.

"So, God brother, what do you want to do?"

"He'll be doing nothing" A snide voice said near the door, Harry sat up and Draco turned around. Sirius stood there looking smug, but with a small scowl etched on his features, leaning against the door frame.

"I believe we have to reinforce new grounding rules, Godson. You and Malfoy have to go back to school tomorrow" He said walked towards the bed and towered over Harry, his arms crossed.

Draco took this as a cue to leave and looked back at Harry apologetically; he was left to enjoy his Godfather's wrath.

Once Draco had left, Sirius shut the door and beared down on Harry, "Grounding involves: No flying at all. No friends at all. No fun. You will be staying in Professor Snape's apartment for two weeks. We have come to decide-"

"Together?" Harry said in disbelief, he couldn't believe that his Godfather and Severus had actually come to an agreement on something.

"Yes, we talked for a moment when we got back. As I was saying, you will have all meals in Snape's rooms, and go to classes then come straight back. You may move back into the Gryffindor dormitories after your two weeks is up. Understood?" Sirius said sternly and looked straight into Harry eyes.

Harry flinched, he was happy and all over the joint guardianship. But an ebbing blackness of disappointment ran reign over Harry's heart. He nodded slowly and swallowed dryly.

"Yes Sirius" His Godfather nodded vaguely before sitting beside Harry.

"I know you've never been punished by a parental figure, but you have to learn to reprimand dangerous mistakes ok Harry?" He said gently, but with steely tone while he hugged Harry.

Harry smiled weakly and nodded again, he would never mess up again. He couldn't afford to lose one of his guardians, or even both.

"Now, it isn't fair that Draco be punished of seeing no friends till he goes back. So you are allowed to talk to him until then" Harry beamed at this then bounded out of the room to Dray's room.

Sirius sat on the bed smirking, Snape and Malfoy had some serious Slytherin traits rubbing off on his godson.

And Harry had a few Gryffindor traits rubbing off on Malfoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry and Draco spent their last day together before they went back, talking. Talking about many things, quidditch the favourite topic.

When they had packed their trunks again, Harry bid goodbye to Hao and Yuji then went through the floo with Dray, landing in the Headmaster's office.

He nodded at Draco as Snape picked up the blond boys trunk and patted Harry on the shoulder, while Harry said goodbye to his Godfather.

"Be good Harry; please don't do anything rash like before. Or the consequences will be worse and I would not forgive myself if anything happened-"

"It's alright Sirius, I won't"

"Goodbye son"

"S-son?"

"Yes, Harry. Goodbye"

Then Sirius left in a roar of flames while Harry stood there in shock as Dumbledore surveyed him.

"I find that no one has used that term of endearment before Harry?" He asked gently and started to hover Harry's trunk down the stairs.

Harry shook his head, his mind still focused on that word.

_The only ever term of endearment has been Boy. Or worthless waste of space. It feels funny, that one word could bring so much warmth._

_I imagine what it would have been like is Snape had whisked me away that night or Sirius on his flying motorbike. I always dreamt of being tucked into bed at night and someone stroking my hair._

_It's all become a reality, but will it be ripped away? All things good don't last long…_

He followed the headmaster down numerous corridors until they finally came to a portrait of an abstract wizard. Funnily enough it had a rather exaggerated hooked nose.

"Irony" Dumbledore said to him with a twinkle shining in his eyes before saying the password, "Bats" and walked Harry in.

When they entered they found Professor Snape sitting in his favourite armchair reading the paper, he looked up for a second then a smile flitted across his lips.

"Thankyou Dumbledore, now Harry, your room is on the left. First door after the portrait entrance, mine is next to your, then the bathroom-"

Dumbledore left his favourite past pupil and favourite present pupil to settle into their new arrangement while he left to see two anxious Gryffindors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"-My private potions lab is on the right, off from the kitchen and here is the living room" Snape finished graciously and hovered Harry's trunk to his room.

Snape had noted that his new charge was rather fond of his bedroom back at Raven manor so the man had changed it to replicate it.

"No sulking off to the Room of Requirement" Snape quipped, teasingly and watched as Harry started to unpack.

"I wasn't sulking" Harry snapped back, his mind consumed with thoughts. He clapped his hand over his mouth and looked in horror, although Severus had a slight grin.

"Someone's got a temper" He said before sweeping out of the room with a small chuckle.

Harry gulped dryly, that was close. He had to respect his guardians; they were choosing to spend their money and time with him.

He owed them everything now in his eyes.

That night after dinner, Severus slammed a nearly two inch wide notebook and said with a glint of amusement in his eyes, "Compliments from Granger, she copied every word said in every class for the past 3 days"

Harry's eyes widened and he groaned, "I have to read _all _of this?!" Severus nodded before patting him on the shoulder and sitting down to read again.

"Have fun Harry" He said sarcastically, opening his book and resuming where he last left it.

Harry groaned again and opened the notebook, beginning to read. He was behind and only after three days!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry sighed, and lay contently on his bed. Although a dark throbbing in his heart continued to disturb him.

Now he understood why isolation was such a punishment. He missed Dray's snobbiness and teasing manor, even Hermione and Ron's bickering ending in cuddling up.

He had no one to talk to about nonsensical things, Severus was around. But he didn't feel entirely comfortable around the man yet, he was just getting used to the Potions master being his guardian.

Or having an actual caring guardian at all, it was a lot to grasp and shift on his plate.

His heart was caught in his throat; he had been faced with this loneliness before, in his cupboard when he was young.

He spent hours at a time in there, whispering to the spiders. Drawing stick figure parents in the dust on the wall.

This was only a little different; he wanted to see the outside world. Be smiling and happy, he began to fall into a depression as his punishment went on.

It reminded him far too much of living with the Dursley's for the first eleven years of his boring life.

He fiddled with his bed covers and sighed quietly; to others this punishment may have seemed tiny. To him, it was nearly unbearable.

He felt enclosed in a little space, the walls closing in. Cedric saying "You killed me" then his face splitting into two. One Severus's sneering face and the other Sirius's disgusted one.

"You killed us" They said in unison, diving towards Harry. Fingers and arms reaching for his neck to strangle. He couldn't breathe!

"Harry! You killed us! Harry" They chanted and moved closer and closer, Harry recoiling back. Unconscious tears rolling down his cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Harry! Harry! You killed us!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

Suddenly Harry felt arms shaking him and calling his name. He realized he must have fallen asleep and he woke up abruptly. Nearly banging foreheads with Severus's concerned, worried face.

"Harry? Are you alright? You were screaming" He said and sat beside Harry and apathetically rubbed his charge's back less awkwardly then before.

Harry shook his head and wiped the tears and sweat that had mingled together off his face.

Severus gently patted him and looked at him deeply, "Tell me Harry, and don't keep it bottled up"

Harry shook his head again; the nightmare had been completely stupid. Between reality and his true nightmare which indefinitely came true in his dreams.

Severus continued to look at Harry intensely, awaiting an answer. The two sat there for a long time before Severus huffed fed up.

"Well if you are going to be a stubborn, ignorant fool like your father was, fine! When you think your good enough to talk come and see me!" He got up, robes billowing and stormed out. Harry heard the lab door slam not long after.

Harry closed his eyes silently, his chest became restricted again and walls crashed down hard on him. It stung in his heart to hear his guardian get fed up with him.

_Who will kiss my forehead before bed now? I ruined it again…… I mess everything up. Do I really deserve so much love and attention?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Look what you've done now! You fool! So much for being a caring guardian! _

_Guardians are meant to care! You could have been more persistent! Nightmares are a touchy subject for Harry and you know it!_

_I'm not fit for this job. Why couldn't he have just chosen Black?_

Snape paced back and forth in his lab rubbing his temples. He was angrier at himself then Harry. Actually he was fully angry at himself.

He was apparently quite good at shattering trust.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night Harry ate dinner silently, prodding his food here and there. Taking a bite every now and then, got up and started his homework.

He finished every lessons homework and the extra credit essay from Professor Johnson on animaguses.

Professor Julian was very pleased; he even hinted that Harry was top of the class already!

He closed his books gently and when he went to put his quill down a hand stopped him. He looked up and met Severus's concerned face,

"Harry I'm sorry about this afternoon. Please forgive, I am willing to take any copious amount of time to help you" He said then put Harry's hand down and moved to sit beside his charge.

Harry nodded and swallowed, "Its ok Sir, I shouldn't have been so impulsive-"

"Call me Severus Harry, only Sir in class"

"Ok Severus"

"You are not impulsive or any of the other things I insulted you with. Would you like to discuss your nightmare?" Severus asked timidly and put a supporting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry swallowed his heart in his throat once more and began, "Well it's really stupid-"

"I do not care whether it is stupid, dumb or silly. I care that the fact it is bothering you so"

"Well it's Cedric first, saying 'you killed me' over and over. Then it's…..it's-"

"Is it me and your godfather?" Severus asked very gently and secured his hand a little tighter on Harry's shoulder.

"Y-Yea, how did you know?"

"Nightmares display our insecurities. I know you are not comfortable with having a proper guardian who does indeed care for your welfare. To tell you the truth, Black and I are also getting used to it. Draco may come accustomed to it quicker though, with having a parent figure his whole life, but not a positive one"

Harry nodded and let go of the breath he was holding.

"Thankyou Sir, I'm tired I might go to bed"

Severus nodded and pulled a vile out from his pocket, "Drink it all Harry, have a pleasant sleep"

"Thankyou, I appreciate everything you've-"

"It's alright Harry" Severus said with a slight smile and ushered his charge off to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally when the two weeks was up, Harry was very happy, almost bursting to see his friends again. But he was also a touch disappointed; he enjoyed his guardians company and sarcastic humour.

He would go back to being Potter again and he hoped he and Dray could talk more. Oh, and he could fly!

As soon as he had shoved his trunk in front of his bed, he turned to face Ron.

"Race?!" They said in unison and grabbed their brooms together racing through the hallways. A frantic Hermione tagging along, reprimanding them for running in the corridors.

The trio laughed and continued to laugh as they ran to a bemused Draco. Who took one glance at their brooms, accioed his own and raced them down to the pitch.

They were definitely the four musketeers, Draco no different from the others. He wore a proud grin on his face, uncaring that he was mingling with a rival house.

Harry gleefully tripped Draco as they reached the pitch, who was then tripped by a wicked Ron with a huffing Hermione watching. That was until she was pulled down also.

"Boys!" She huffed but giggled as the three boys turned on her and tickled her before jumping on their brooms.

"First one to circle the hoops and back wins!" Draco and Harry said together and the race began. Each boy was competitive, but not strongly. Although Ron made a vow he would beat the Slytherin.

He would never live it down if he was beaten by Draco; he knew Harry would beat him easy.

"Malfoy-I mean Snape! You are totally gunna lose!" He shouted in the wind teasingly. Draco smirked at him jokingly and pulled closer to his broom.

He and Severus had both insisted that they changed his last name to Snape casually. He was no longer a Malfoy, even if he looked it.

"Not if I can help it!" He shouted back and they both moved faster, Harry grinning in between them.

"Well then! Not if I-"But Harry was cut off as a bludger rammed into his chest and he was sent spiralling towards the ground. All he remembered was Hermione screaming and his two best mates yelling.

For the second time this year, he was going to the Hospital wing.

Then darkness claimed him and the pain ceased.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"For heaven's sake, what the hell happened to him?" Severus's voice penetrated Harry's unconsciousness and he blearily awoke and absorbed everything around him.

Hermione sat beside him with Ron and Draco around her looking up at Severus and Professor Johnson.

"A rogue bludger came out of no where Professor, it hit Harry straight away. Professor Johnson only managed to save him in time" Ron exclaimed and looked gratefully at the DADA professor.

Julian Johnson smiled back and sighed as he looked at Harry, "Harry! You gave us all such a fright! I was on duty, lucky Mr Malf-Snape and Ronald caught you" He exclaimed and handed Harry a sugar quill.

Severus turned to Julian and sigh gratefully and relieved, "Thankyou Professor Johnson" He said as civilly as he could, but he still sounded dry.

Harry sat up and nodded, putting his glasses on as Ron handed them to him.

He sucked on the quill for a moment then looked up, everyone was staring at him.

"I'd better talk to Dobby again?" He said sheepishly, looking down.

Ron snorted and Hermione narrowed her eyes, everyone else in the room looked confused.

"Don't ask" The trio said all at once and Snape nodded, then left giving Harry a reassuring smile and once over look to see he was fine.

Julian Johnson smiled at the four students and directed at Harry, "I'll make sure who ever did this is found, he will face the consequences"

Then bustled out of the room seriously, glancing back with an also reassuring smile.

Draco turned to Harry and gave him a worried glance. Harry disapproved of this as he found his two other friends were giving him the same look.

"Guys, don't"

"Don't what Potter" Draco said, his eyes unnaturally cold.

"Someone tried to knock you off your broom and we are worried, all you say is 'don't" He continued on, locking eyes with emerald ones.

"You disgust me Potter; do you care so little about yourself?" Ron's eyes narrowed, but Harry could tell he silently agreed.

Hermione held Harry's hand and said gently, "Draco's right, you can't just throw it away"

Harry sighed; he had to keep his anger in check. He couldn't afford to throw his friends across the room and down the wards again.

"Listen guys, someone is always trying to do me harm. Quite frankly I don't care anymore, all I know is that Voldermort is the one who is going to die. Not me" He said through gritted teeth then turned to face the wall.

Ron, Draco and Hermione each put a hand gently on his back and said, "We are here for you Harry, you are not alone"

He heard them shuffle around then leave, his heart thumped warmly and the wing was silent.

I don't deserve such loyal friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Harry was let out of the hospital wing and he rushed to the dorms and changed. Meeting Ron and Hermione silently in the common room, as they were walking things went back to usual.

But Ron and Hermione cuddled and bickered less, inviting Harry into their discussions and jokes till they reached the Transfiguration class.

"Hey Harry, I'll pair with you for the medusa task" Draco said, sneaking round the corner causing Harry to jump.

Harry punched Draco lightly on the shoulder as they walked in, getting dark glares from every Slytherin.

"Fraternising with the enemy" They hissed, but Draco continued to ignore them and they sat down.

"We will be continuing with the medusa spell today. It enables the component to transfigure their enemy's hair into Snakes"

There was rumbling of chairs as every one paired and stood up, facing each other. Large bubbles of chatter rising.

"Meducula!" Many shouts of the incantation rang around the room. Draco and Harry eyed each other smirking, silently debating who to go first.

"Meducula!" There twin shouts rang the room and soon both Harry's and Draco's hairs were long coiled snakes.

Draco leapt away from the snakes looking at him, but Harry merely smiled and started a conversation.

_I take it that my Pantene sssshampoo will sssssting your eyesss _He joked and winked at the snakes looking at him, their tongues wagging.

_Sssertainly not, and if your friend doesss not ssstop yelping our friendssss will bite him._

Harry smirked and turned to his friend, his snake hair waving madly. He stilled his friend and said as calmly as he could manage without bursting into laughter.

"Dray, my snakes say that your snakes will bite if you don't stay still. You are not an enemy" With that Harry guffawed as his friend froze and move his head oddly, recoiling the snakes.

_Sssso your friend doesss have sssome sssensssse._

_Of courssse he doessss, but he'ssss a blond_

"Hey Potter, stop talking about me when I can't understand you!" Draco exclaimed, still inching his head away from the snakes.

Harry laughed and nodded at Professor McGonagall, "Have we tortured Mr Malf-Snape long enough? And have you finished your chat with you err-hair?" She asked with an arched brow.

Draco nodded extenuatingly slow and Harry nodded vigorously, _goodbye my new friendsssss_

He said to his hair as the Professor got rid of them, he grinned at Draco, who merely fumed and lunged at him.

"You are so gone Harry" He whispered then sat down innocently, although a little pale after his snakes as hair bearing down on him.

Hermione and Ron stood laughing behind the duo, Ron's hair a wild tangle of deep red scaled snakes.

One curl of Hermione's hair was a deep brown snake, hissing at the boy in front of him furiously.

"Your single snake says he wants some company" Harry hailed to Hermione and Ron smirking, the brown snake was very demanding.

Hermione smirked mischievously at the comment before pulling Ron towards her face and hair and snogging him.

Well at least the little brown snake had…..err……close company now with the red snakes.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall's shocked voice made everyone giggle as the pair pulled away. Both as red as the snakes in Ron's hair, "Sorry" They said quietly and went back to work.

Draco and Harry laughed raucously and sat down; they had free time till the bell rang. Draco stopped laughing suddenly and looked very serious; he pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

"I found this in my mail, I didn't recognise the owl. I think you could decipher it, I have an odd feeling its parseltongue" Harry looked up sharply then looked at the writing, he could understand it perfectly. But he knew to others it just looked like a jumble of letters and symbols.

_From whence the dangers of the dark,_

_Lurk._

_Reach to that spot, where a mark,_

_Shall be burnt._

_Bring us the prize,_

_Fool him with some gullible lies._

_Once he reads this,_

_He will be gone._

Harry gasped and let go off the parchment immediately, lurching backwards from his seat. It flashed the colour of portkey for a moment then it disappeared. He had let go of it just in time.

He was stunned then angry; he turned to Draco and pointed, "YOU TRAITOR!"

"YOU KNEW WHAT IT SAID!"

Harry's abrupt shouting stopped everyone in there work, they all stared Harry's accusing finger.

"So you thought you would be the bigget, chummy up to me and take me for a fool. Make me read this letter, WHICH YOU KNEW WHAT SAID, which would portkey me right to your Dark Lord!"

Draco stumbled back, stunned and hurt terribly by Harry's angry accusations. He did not know it was from his father at all! He should have let Severus or the Headmaster check it over.

He had nearly sent his best mate and only friend to a certain death!

Harry felt his magic shake and tremble for release; he calmed himself mentally and closed his eyes before storming out of the room. Leaving a silent room in his wake.

He had never felt so betrayed in his life. He had valued Draco's friendship so much; it was a deep stab in his heart when he figured things out.

He had been a fool and yes, he had fallen for the gullible lies. Harry sat in the Room of requirement which had copied Draco's room and slid down the wall.

He felt a loss he could not decipher, he felt totally and utterly betrayed without a doubt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

No offence to blond haired people and I think only Aussies will get the Pantene Shampoo joke.

So a tad of angst here and there for you, I hope you enjoyed!

Its Australia day here, so Happy Australia day to all and fellow Aussies.

**Please review, I appreciate it dearly!**

**Next Chapter:**

Is Harry too blind to see past the betrayal? And school goes on.


	18. Chapter 18

AN/: Thankyou so much to my loyal reviewers **Cheekymonkey1994, Blackmoonsilver, Beckyboo99, Tuxedokamenluver, Blueoctober, Dalamis, Souless-tears, Froboy, Childofthephoenix, Fifespice, Darknightshade, Darkcelestial20, Fizzing-whizbee-NZ, Devan.Snape, Witherwings1972** and **SivanShemesh.**

**New story is go, please go review it and tell me what you think!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Coymelody**

**Thankyou to my beta Witherings1972**

**Random quote: Devan: "Grr evil" Me: "Thankyou"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell finally did ring for the end of transfiguration and Harry sighed. He rolled away from the wall and stood up unsteadily, he really didn't want to face Severus's wrath for missing class.

But he really didn't want to talk to Draco; he felt his blood boil and heart drop at the same time. He would forget it till later; it was the only way he could move forward.

He made his way down to Potions and sat down beside Neville, pretending to be completely oblivious of Ron and Hermione shooting him looks. Draco surprisingly wasn't in the class, as he looked around curiously Neville nudged him.

"He went to the headmaster's office, your blow up left him shaken-"

"Oh my blow up, he's the one who is the traitor-!"

Neville frowned as Harry hissed loudly, and then interrupted.

"Harry I really think you should have heard his side of the story first"

Harry whipped around and answered, "What more is there to hear? He's a slimy snake and you-! Why the hell are you standing up for Malfoy?!"

Neville looked angrily at Harry and replied levelly, "Because he's helped me. Been tutoring me in potions, he even apologised for all the years-"

"He apologised?" Harry hissed furiously and pulled out his cauldron.

Neville nodded and looked over at Ron and Hermione who were eavesdropping.

"I don't trust him either Harry, effing sna-"

"Ronald! Dray's father has something to do with this, I'm sure of it-"

"Oh yea Hermione, use that old excuse anytime" Harry said rolling his eyes angrily, arranging his books and quill.

"Harry, you are being really ignorant-"

"He is not!" Ron interrupted his girlfriend again and looked darkly.

"Well thank god for your reflexes Harry-"Ron started but was interrupted by Snape slamming the door open and striding in.

"Turn to page two hundred and twenty one, begin. No talking" The potions master snapped and swept the room before sitting behind his desk.

"I still can't believe that it was a portkey-"

"Yea Ron your right, how the hell did it get in the school-?"

"Uh Draco of course, duh!"

"Ronald don't be so rude!"

"Hermione, he's called you mudblood a million times. So why the hell-"

"He's changed and you know it-"

"Oh and it's not like he could be a international acclaimed actor-"

"He wasn't acting Ronald, and Harry! You spent a lot of time with him, he was sincere-!"

"Sincere my arse" Ron and Hermione kept bickering while Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't care anymore, all he knew was that his 'old' buddy-buddy, friend. Whatever was no longer that, he was once again his enemy.

He was a fool to think Draco would so easily become his friend.

"He's a snake!" Ron said a little bit too loudly, it had ended his argument with his girlfriend but,

"WEASLEY! Do you have something against snakes, or shall I get one to bite you so you will?!" Snape said, towering over a cowering Ron. Ron mumbled, his ear tips red and managed,

"N-No sir, I was just-"

"Referring to my house, weren't you?" Snape said darkly, a slight grin on his face, always meant something bad.

"N-no, I was just saying-"

"DETENTION! Filch, seven o'clock"

"Y-yes sir"

Hermione just narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend then continued brewing. Ron huffed and quipped,

"No sympathy from my own girlfriend and a detention. What is the world coming to?" Ron hissed darkly across to Harry.

Harry just nodded and said nothing; Ron noticed this and went quiet also.

Finally when the class had finished brewing (Ron's absolutely terribly after Snape towered over him the whole lesson) they bottled them up and left as the bell rang.

Snape kept Harry behind class and steepled his hands as he leaned on his desk.

"I gave Weasley detention because I knew he was referring to Draco-"

"Yea and he was rightfully-"

"Harry, you don't understand. The Dark Lord wrote that message in Parseltongue and made it an active portkey once you had finished reading. Draco did not know that and-"

"He did so Severus! You are just siding with him because he's your bloody godson!" Harry yelled angrily and was about to storm out, but a long hand grabbed his wrist.

"No. Mind your language Mr Potter" Snape said dangerously, using his old name again.

Harry sighed and sat down, he knew his guardian would not let him leave till he had finished.

"Draco needed friends, friend like you that treated him equal and gave him a positive outlook-"

"Well I failed my job then didn't I?" Harry quipped sarcastically and looked away.

"Do not interrupt me, this concerns my Godson and I don't appreciate you talking about him like that. He is not a Deatheater-"

"Yea right-"

A fist slamming on the desk interrupted Harry; he had never seen Severus look so furious.

"God dammit, you are impossibly to get through to. But if you do not fix things with my Godson then you will definitely regret it!"

Harry flinched for a moment and stared at the table, his uncle often slammed his fist when infuriated at Harry. Mostly after forgetting a small thing in his chores.

Snape rubbed his face and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment then began again softly,

"Harry, you know that Draco is very important to me. You must understand, it was a terrible misunderstanding. Draco had no idea, please do something. He is terribly upset, he's in Dumbledore's office, go see him"

Harry just looked blank and stood up leaving.

"It's your choice Harry, but do you really want to throw his friendship away?" Snape said quietly as Harry left. Harry let this thought in and walked up the dungeon corridors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry trudged up the corridors, it was lunchtime but he wasn't really hungry. His thoughts were consuming his mind so much he didn't notice he was at the two gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office.

He closed his eyes for a moment, Snape's last words echoing in his head,

"_It's your choice Harry, but do you really want to throw his friendship away?"_

Harry stood there for as long as he didn't take note, he wasn't going to throw it away. He remembered all the times Draco had been faithful to him, his Slytherin side nearly no existent.

Except for the times he whacked Harry when he was looking with his pillow or stealing Harry's dessert.

He said the password Snape had given him; "Twinkies" Then stepped in, hesitating at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry come up, he's just having a bit of a nap. Spent a lot of time explaining how happy he has been in your friendship" Dumbledore said and gestured for him to come and sit with him.

Once Harry got to the top, he saw Draco's form asleep on a lounge beside the door. Draco looked very peaceful in his sleep, innocent. It was also warranted that he must have been pretty upset to go to sleep after that particular discussion.

He stared at his best friend for a moment before sitting in the chair beside Draco, looking up at the Headmaster.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled and he smiled kindly, "A terrible misunderstanding, he shall wake in a moment. I shall leave you boys to talk" He said gently and exited his office.

Harry sat awkwardly in his chair, surveying the many portraits littering the walls. The sound of Draco sitting up and rubbing his eyes, yawning interrupted Harry's muses.

Draco stopped and stared at him, his grey eyes cold again. They had regained friendly warmth in them while he had been in the four musketeers.

It disturbed Harry to see them looking so cold again, like the times he was with the Slytherins.

Draco said nothing, walked over to Dumbledore's desk and handed Harry the pensieve, "Wha-?" Harry started but Draco just simply said, interrupting him.

"I told the headmaster to put his memory of our discussion earlier in here, I want you to watch it-"

"But Draco, you're a proud guy- I can't go looking through that-"

Draco simply cut through him mid sentence and replied, "I'm proud of our friendship Harry, please don't destroy it"

He nudged Harry; Harry then plunged into the bowl and watched as the memory unfolded.

"_Draco, I know you are distressed sit down-"Dumbledore said to the blond boy and motioned to a chair. But Draco was not listening, he was pacing back and forth his face agonised._

_He shook his head and turned around blindly exclaiming, "How can you be so effing calm?! My best and only friend hates me! He thinks I'm the snake I used to be! I lost the only friend-"Draco continued to rant as Dumbledore watched on concerned._

"_He hates me! I worked so hard to build up our friendship……and it's-it's gone!" He burst out and fell exhausted into the chair behind him._

_He buried his face in his hands and mumbled through them,_

"_I got rid of the ties with my father. Why the hell didn't I just throw that stupid letter in the bin! I'll never have true friends again, I was part of them, and we were the four musketeers!" Draco continued to complain, he was entirely devastated._

_Only his pride stopped his angry, hot tears from rolling down his pale cheeks._

_Dumbledore came from behind his desk and gently grabbed the boy and pulled him into a warm embrace._

"_Draco my boy, everything is going to be alright. Harry is a kind hearted Gryffindor, he will forgive you. It's in his nature" The headmaster said as he stroked Draco's hair, the boys quiet sobs could be heard._

_When he finally pulled away, his cheeks were tinged, _

"_S-sorry" He mumbled and sat back down, looking at the floor._

_Dumbledore patted his shoulder and said, "It's alright to display your emotions Draco. As much as Severus says it is foolhardy and Gryffindor to wear your heart on your sleeve, it is not"_

"_A snake does not wear their heart on their sleeve, or show foolhardiness in dire times and succeed. A snake does not have such strong bonds with a lion nonetheless. A snake is not brave and true" _

_A voice said from behind the pair, Draco and the Headmaster watched in mere surprise as the Sorting hat went silent again._

_Draco smirked slightly at this and nodded. Dumbledore tilted up the young man's chin and said brightly,_

"_I think there is a resorting in order" His eyes twinkled and Draco grinned then yawned._

_Dumbledore smiled and looked at the lounge and nodded, Draco smiled back also with thanks then lay down and fell asleep instantly._

Harry was soon pulled out of the pensieve and he landed back in the headmaster's office. His mouth agape at Draco, who had a sly smile.

"You're kidding?" He said in disbelief and happiness, nearly all ill from before forgotten. The sorting hat had actually hinted Draco was Gryffindor material not Slytherin.

Draco grinned, he knew that he was back in. "I take it I'm forgiven?" He asked innocently, ready to pounce.

As soon as Harry nodded, Draco lunged and tackled him. Pinning him to the floor tickling.

This was the agreed punishment for any wrong doing between the four musketeers. Harry laughed mirthlessly and wriggled breathless until Draco relented.

"My boys didn't take you long. Now off to lunch!" Dumbledore said his smile quite wide for an old man.

Harry and Draco grinned then left the office, running to meet Ron and Hermione.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Everyone your attention please! I hope you've enjoyed your pudding. I have a special announcement. The sorting hat has asked for one of Hogwart's students to be resorted, because it believes their qualities have changed" Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall and every single student and teacher paused in awe.

He brought the stool they used in first year out and held the sorting hat standing behind it,

"Snape, Draco" He announced and everyone eagerly watched as Draco got up and made his way to the stool and sat down.

The remaining three musketeers held their breath as the hat was sat on Draco's blond hair.

"As I said, you now wear your heart on your sleeve and are brave and true. I know the house for you! GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Hermione let out their breath while Ron scowled. They moved up to let Draco in, a few people clapping him on the back as he sat down.

Others scowling, those the rest of the house ignored. They welcomed anyone who was true to their house.

The Slytherins however sneered and spat at the Gryffindor table, all eyeing Draco dangerously.

"TRAITOR!"

"LION KISSER!"

"MUDBLOOD LOVER!"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore finally shouted over the jeers and looked furiously over at the Slytherin table. He excused everyone else to leave but them, and many could hear him yelling at them as they left,

"Never have I heard such foul profanities-!"

The four musketeers merely smiled and laughed as they took Draco up to his new house. Gryffindor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few weeks went by until finally the first quidditch match came up and the boys were over the moon.

As Ron and Draco accompanied Harry to training (Hermione was at the library) Snape intercepted them smiling warmly.

"I heard from Minerva there is a keeper and chaser position free on Gryffindor team for today's match. Apparently Bell and-" He said casually before being cut off by the boys spluttering excitedly, walking away, smirking to sit in the stands next to Professor Johnson.

The trio of boys looked at each other, wide eyes before Draco and Ron raced back up to the dorms to fetch their brooms.

Harry stood there waiting by himself, grinning madly.

With Ron as a keeper (he was really good!) and Draco as Chaser (He was very cunning!) they had a very probably chance of winning this match, although poor Katie and Peter Pigget the new keeper.

Harry had assumed they had caught the flu, but it didn't matter right now.

He stood there, wondering what was taking so long when suddenly he heard an incantation and he felt very woozy. His knees felt like jelly and his mind was drowning, he was falling to the ground.

"Finite incantum! Harry!" Someone shouted and Harry sat up shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes and looked around; Severus, Ron and Draco were all running towards him.

Draco and Severus both looking around for the perpetrator who cast the spell and casting worried looks at Harry. Ron was kneeling down, helping Harry sit up gently.

"You alright mate? That was one hell of a spell, you just collapsed! You glowed a yellow colour too" Ron said, his voice laced with anxiousness, his broom abandoned with Harry's.

"Did you see anyone Harry?" Severus asked handing him a head clearing potion.

As Harry downed it he shook his head and picked up his broomstick, Draco stopped him and said worriedly.

"I think they'd excuse us from the match Har-"

"No, I want to play, I'm fine!" Harry cried indignantly and started rushing to the pitch.

Snape was about to stop him but decided otherwise, no one would willingly try to stop Harry from playing unless they wished a deathwish.

Draco huffed and Ron followed timidly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Welcome to today's match between Gryffindor-"The stands roared and the opposing house booed.

"-And Slytherin, here come the teams!" Each house roared as the green and red teams both flew out, flying round the pitch.

"For this match, Ron Weasley will be replacing new keeper Pigget, while Draco Malf-Snape shall replace Katie Bell!"

The team captains shook hands and everyone flew out like a swarm of bees. Harry circled the pitch looking for the snitch, squinting and. flying low on his LighteningStriker.

He watched proudly as the game progressed, Draco was very good at dodging oncoming Slytherins (who wanted nothing less then to 'accidentally' pummel Draco) and Ron guard the hoops extremely well for his first game

Once Gryffindor was up 240 to 140 Harry really started to look for the little fluttering, golden ball. As he was looking he noticed that Snape was in a strong conversation with Professor Johnson, even cracking a slight grin at jokes the DADA teacher made.

His heart swelled a tenfold when he noticed Remus and Sirius! Watching him, they waved as he flew by, and his grin widened further.

He would find that snitch in the presence of both! His guardians, they would be so proud. And Severus would be so proud of Dray, he was an awesome chaser.

As he circled around he heard snippet of Severus's conversations,

"I myself am apolitical Severus, how about you?" Professor Johnson was politely enquiring until he sneezed. The sound of his elephants sneeze made Harry and Draco both laugh; they were flying near each other in that particular part of the pitch.

"Dray they should make you permanent!" Harry exclaimed with a broad smile which Draco gladly gave back.

"Oh sure Potter, wouldn't want to upstage you!" The boys laughed then separated, both flying to opposite ends.

Just five seconds after they split a bludger came swerving towards Harry, who easily dodged it this time and looked angrily at whoever had aimed it towards him.

He was met face to face with a sneering bulky, seventh year beater who gave him a nasty smirk before flying off again.

Thank god it wasn't a rogue one. Harry sighed.

As he contently and lazily flew around the pitch, he saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eyes and he put all the power the Lighteningstriker could hold into racing towards it.

Nearly as fast as the speed of light, Harry blearily heard people chanting, "Go Harry! Go Harry!" He could just recognise Hermione and his godfather's voices as the loudest.

As he neared closer and closer, a red shot passed him only by a nose. Someone had tried to stun him!

But he couldn't stop just because of that, he kept going. Slightly shaken then grasped his hands round the tiny balls.

He smiled weakly then landed; someone was trying to hurt him for real. And at a quidditch match!

As he walked towards his team, he heard boos and shouts, mainly from his Godfather.

"Someone tried to stun my godson! Someone tried to bloody stun him!"

His team looked at him worriedly then surveyed the stands, but then they all hugged him and cheered.

He didn't realize his life was becoming evidently dangerous. Someone was out to get him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they were cheering, Professor Johnson came forth looking furious. He was hauling a seventh year Slytherin boy from the stands.

Meanwhile Snape was beside him, giving Harry a number 5 (Mrs Weasley furious about nearly getting hurt) glare.

Professor Johnson hauled the boy right to where the team and a few professors were standing.

"I saw him try and stun Harry!" He burst out angrily and shoved the boy into the teacher's fray.

There were angry and loud expulsions at this and the Gryffindor team nearly killed the boy right there.

The boy still looked defiant but he had fear in his eyes, but only for a second.

Dumbledore strode forth and said angrily, looking the boy right in the eyes.

"Why did you do it?"

The slytherin looked away then said strongly, "Someone paid me"

There was more loud commotion at this and Minerva McGonagall only managed to hold her house team back.

"Who?" About five people said at once, the headmaster and Snape bearing down on the seventh year.

"He calls himself Alex"

"When and where" Snape quipped darkly and grabbed the boy's robes.

"Edge of forbidden forest, yesterday morning"

"Expel him Albus" Severus said still eyeing the boy very dangerously even if he was his head of house.

"He will face the consequences" Professor Johnson interrupted angrily before turning to Harry and handing him a sugar quill.

"This will cheer you up Harry, are you alright?" He asked and surveyed Harry carefully.

Harry nodded and beamed, "Just fine, but we won!" He said turning to Draco and Ron tackling them.

"Dog pile!" The twins cried in unison and the teachers watched in amusement as the Gryffindor teams piled on top of each other.

When Harry finally emerged from the bottom, dirty and scuffed he was grabbed by two pairs of hands.

"You alright Kiddo? I would kill that kid-!"

"Padfoot, not in front of the professors"

"Fine!" Sirius huffed and held Harry at arms length.

"But still bloody kid-"

"Sirius!" Remus admonished again but cracked a smile at Harry.

Excellent catch" He said to the boy and hugged him gently. Harry smiled, sucking on his sugar quill and replied, "Thankyou Moony, I'm so glad you came"

"So am I" The man answered warmly before turning to Minerva to talk.

"What about me?" Sirius said with an exaggerated puppy face, Harry giggled and handed Sirius the snitch and his broom.

"You too Sirius, here have a go. I know you've been dying too, just drop it off at the dorm when you're finished" Sirius grinned like a little boy at Christmas then leapt onto the broom and let go of the snitch.

"Thanks Harry!" He shouted as he flew upwards, many people watching the spectacle laughing.

Meanwhile Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry grinned sneaking off to the astronomy. There was going to be a party the twins had hinted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The party was huge; the twins had snuck in fire whisky, butterbeer and all things good from Hogsmeade.

Harry and Draco both got dragged into a drinking game, funnily enough Draco came first and Harry second.

Ron wanted to join, but was discouraged by a disgruntled Hermione. Very disapproving, her eyebrows nearly shooting into her bushy hair at Harry's drunken slurred speeches.

"And den voldie came up to meh and ses, 'harry potty my boy, you are gunnas dies!'" Harry giggled deliriously along with Draco, stumbling over his arms and legs, his glasses hazardly hanging from an ear.

"Good lord, Snape or Sirius or both are going to kill us when they find out"

Ron said a weird look on his face as he stared at his two best mates. Hermione sighed and said, "Well best tuck the wee little boys in bed then!" Together they got up, Ron hauled up Draco and Hermione hauled Harry.

Harry detested, while Draco's high seemed a bit worn off. He slumped in Ron's arms and followed without protest. Harry, was a different case,

"Oh nos I wants to stays! Purlease let me stays Hermies!" He protested weakly, Hermione huffed for the hundredth time as they neared the Gryffindor dormitory and continued dragging her friend.

"Silencio" She resorted to and continued to puff and pant as Harry fought against her.

"Bloody hell Harry! Can't you just-"

"Well, well Miss Granger, let me take him off your hands" Said a delectably cold voice from behind her. She gulped and dragged a drunken Harry around to face what she feared.

Snape.

Hermione sighed, in relief and hoping that Harry would live to see tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snape's strong arms dragging his charge down to the dungeons. He would definitely be spending the night with the hangover which was due in the morning.

He had a distinct feeling Draco was also drunk, but he knew Draco would handle it. Harry was a completely different case.

He finally immobilized his charged and forced brain clearing potions down his throat and snuck a sleeping potion in. Finally he tucked Harry in; they were going to have a serious talk in the morning.

Black included.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_You killed us"_

"_Us"_

"_Us"_

"_We died for you, you killed us"_

Harry sweated and turned, tossing, getting tangled in his bed sheets. The nightmares were back. But seeing Snape gave him a sleeping potion, he was trapped.

"No, no, I didn't, I didn't!"

"_You got us killed, we are with Cedric now. YOU KILLED US!"_

Cedric's, Sirius's and Snape's face all swarmed in on Harry like a swarm of bees, ready to bite.

Harry woke up, having been tortured with the faces continually drawing closer for hours, the potion had finally worn off and it was dawn.

He wiped the sweat of his face and lay there, nearly crying. It was too close to reality for comfort, he felt physical pain from these nightmares. Yes he was too proud and scared to tell anyone, it didn't matter.

His door opened and he sat up carefully, the night's memories flooding him.

"Oh hell" He groaned as _both _of his guardians stepped through the door holding a tray of breakfast food. Both looking very, very grim.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pull a stunt like that again-"

"I'll string you up by your toenails and-"

"Let Filch and Mrs Norris eat you and-"

"Broom confiscated-"

"Yes broom confiscated, put in my room-"

"Never flown again-"

"Yes never flown again by you-"

"Or anyone-"

"Yes or anyone-hey wait, that doesn't include me Snape" Black said, finally interrupting their never ending speech.

Harry frowned and rolled his eyes, it wasn't as bad as he thought. Severus had also given him a chance to sell out Draco, but he chose not to.

Consequences turning out to be, scrubbing cauldrons everyday for a week.

Damn.

But he was most amused and happy at the same time that his Godfather and Severus were- were _actually_ civil! _Wow…..never thought it possible._

He finally finished his breakfast and his guardians left him, both going on errands for the Sunday.

His head still span, so no getting up of late atleast. He wondered how Draco was faring, and then his mind wondered back to the nightmare.

_You are a waste of space; your parents would be completely ashamed to have had you as a son. You are a murderer!"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_Murderer!"_

_The faces swarmed, blackness and stick figure parent drawings swam into view. His mother's angry blazing eyes, his father's fist rising._

_Sirius shoving him into a confined space, Severus throwing him out into the gutter. A trunk connecting with his knee, Remus looking disgusted at him._

The walls and entire structure crashed onto Harry and he was soon sobbing. The nightmares ate at his heart and gnawed till it was a piece of shredded flesh.

Harry saw black spots and spiders, heard shouting of "I hate you!" He wheezed his chest concave tightening, too tight.

He felt his mind exploding in emotion; he curled up into a foetal position and cried again and again.

Feeling so weak, not understanding why he felt so crap. Why his life felt so crap when every things should be perfect.

He felt sick, as he threw up over his bed he swore he heard a faint voice calling his name.

But to him it was a dream. The nightmares had taken over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

PLEASE! PLEASE! Review!

Also check out my new story and review it:

Seven stages of Grieving.

**Next Chapter:**

Can the guardians save Harry?


	19. Chapter 19

AN/: Thanks to **KC, Phoenix, Blueoctober, Darkcelestial20, Darknightshade, Freeladyofthesea, Cheekymonkey1994, Azthella, Fifespice, Beckyboo99, Souless-tears, Azuredragon** and **Tuzedokamenluver.**

**Hedging down on reviewers a bit aren't we? **

**Replies to unsigned reviews:**

**KC: **I'm glad you enjoyed it, you get a dedi. Well done! Thanks for reviewing again.

**Phoenix**: You'll have to read on, I've updated a ton since you last reviewed. Thanks for that!

**Azuredragon**: Lol yes indeed they popped up! A few people requested he be resorted; I thought it was only fair. Lol good one Azure sounds perfectly what he'd say! Ha-ha, Thanks for the review!

**This chapter is dedicated to KC for making the 301st review!**

**Thanks to my beta Witherwings1972**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Your son has failed Lucius"

"My Lord-"

"Crucio!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus came back from Hogsmeade after finishing all his errands. He had also had a nice cup of warm tea there with Minerva.

When he entered his chambers he noted Harry must still be in bed sulking over his dressing down. Snape smirked and was about to go into his lab for happy brewing when he heard the noises if vomiting.

His brow furrowed and he raced into Harry's room to see vomit and _blood _which made his stomach churn. His charge was in the throes of horrible nightmares, yelling incoherent things, flailing and screaming.

Snape yelled Harry's name, calling him back to the light. But Harry's mind seemed to be drowning in darkness, he needed Albus and Black. He needed to get them now.

But he couldn't leave Harry, his heart wrenched as he sat on Harry's legs and his arms, cradling the boy's head.

"DOBBY!" He shouted he knew that the house elf was loyal to Harry; he just hoped that it would answer his call of distress.

There was a small crack beside him and Snape nearly cried in relief.

"What can Dobby do for-"

"Get the godamn Headmaster and Black, Sirius Black!" He yelled interrupting and turning away when the creature disappeared.

Harry was weakly moaning now, his thrashes were now throbbing convulsions.

Snape held Harry tightly to his chest, whispering endearments. He had to pull his-his son out of this.

Harry eyes were open, but rolled back into his head continuously and Snape's fear heightened. He had never felt so scared in his life, and over someone that _he _actually cared about.

He couldn't bear to the only person he loved in so much pain. HIS child in so much pain.

Harry's breathing was ragged, but the convulsions had stopped. As Snape sighed in relief, Sirius and the Headmaster burst into the room.

As quick as lightening Sirius rushed to the bed, grasped Harry out of Severus's arms and hugged him. Shouting through heaven and earth,

"HARRY! WAKE UP! Godamn you Harry, wakey wakey!" His voice was nearly frantic, Snape's lip curled as he watched.

Harry was still unresponsive until Snape literally slammed Sirius out of the way and held onto Harry tightly. No one would ever take Harry out of his arms physically again.

He coaxed his charge awake after five minutes, but Harry's eyes were glazed and looked uncertain.

He tried to breathe and say words, but he could not comprehend. His eyes travelled everywhere and no one in the room could catch his attention.

Finally they landed on Severus. Snape laughed in relief at this and tugged Harry closer to his chest.

"Severus" Harry rasped while Albus conjured some water for him. As he drank the water Harry finally because focused on Sirius. His eyes lit up and he tried to exclaim, but it came out as a mere breathy whisper,

"Sirius!"

Snape seeing this felt a prod of jealousy consumed his mind. But he pushed the thought back, one day Harry would light up like that for him. One day.

Sirius smiled broadly and stepped forward, taking Harry's hand in his large one. The three men stood there, Harry could say no more. He already felt the nightmares ebbing away at such love and care that was shown.

He drifted off again, his dreams completely empty. He was at peace.

Albus gave Harry's two guardians and they both left him, each giving their charge an absolute look of caring.

Severus relented as he let go off Harry's body and smiled grimly. He never wanted it to end.

Outside the three men sat by the fire and Albus began.

"Something is fuelling the fire of his nightmares; until we find the problem I have an idea"

Albus's eyes twinkled both sadly and happily, he hoped his idea was warranted.

Severus and Sirius both perked up at this and nodded for the aged man to continue.

"I think that we should use the Desiderada dreamerada spell on him"

Silence slowed the time pendency for a second and both guardians lit up.

"That's a fabulous idea Albus! Why didn't we think of it earlier? It will erase all the nightmares for the time being and erase any ill memories of the Dursleys!" Snape burst out, not able to contain himself.

The Desiderada Dreamerada spell gave the person it was cast on, blissful memory dreams. They could alter his childhood and it would erase his horrible memories for a certain time.

Sirius was also thinking of all the memories they could conjure and put into the spell. His mind was bursting with ideas!

"Dumbledore you're a genius!" Sirius burst out, Albus merely chuckled and said in a train of thought,

"I've been called Einstein also……"

"When can we start?" The two other men said interrupting the old headmaster; Severus had a genuine smile on his face.

He could dream up a childhood for Harry, with him? With his……his…..guardian-father.

"Well as soon as you've filled parts of his childhood with happy memories we can do the spell-"

Black didn't stay long, he just grinned. He imagined dreaming flying Harry on a broomstick, teaching him pranks…

"Black, don't even think about it" Snape interrupted his musings and he snapped around. Snape was standing at the portrait entrance half outside.

His face was serious, "I know what you plan to do, fill him up with nonsense memories. We have to be rational about this, not put infernal marauder ideas-"

"Don't tell what I can and can't put in my Godson's head. He would have loved memories involving marauder-"

"I will not allow it" Snape said through gritted teeth. There was no way his….his son would have memories of being a nasty, arrogant bully marauder like his Godfather and father.

Sirius clenched his fists; he didn't give stuff what Snivellous thought. He just wanted to go tell Remus, he would help put fun, but serious memories in Harry's mind.

Severus curled his lip; he himself had some thinking to do.

He sat with Harry and watched as his boy slept peacefully, he smiled and could not wait. His boy would finally be rid of those damn flinches and other things he had learnt from the Dursleys.

He hadn't realized he had begun calling Harry _his_ boy, but he subconsciously knew about calling Harry his….his son. The son he never had.

For once in his life, Severus Snape felt gloriously happy to be worrying about his fifteen year old teenager. Gloriously happy to scold the boy, comfort him in nightmares.

Gloriously happy that Harry was his, even if he had to him with the mutt.

But the point is, Harry was the one who made him gloriously happy. No one else had, not till now.

Severus Snape had gone soft and sentimental.

_Ah the irony._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Snape and Sirius had worked gruffly along with Remus to validate certain memories they wished to give Harry.

Snape limited only a few marauder memories, most were things like Christmas and stuff like that. They all prayed they had chosen correctly and when Harry woke up

He would be happy.

Happy to know that he had a proper childhood. The one with Dursleys long forgotten.

They left Lily and James out, they could not help that. Subconsciously Harry would never forget them, but his guardians gave him baby memories of _them _as his parents.

They could never replace Lily and James, but they were gone. Dead, they were his parents now.

They prayed and hoped. _Let it work._

They watched carefully as Dumbledore cast the spell over the sleeping boy, a bluish pink cloud settled over Harry and they knew it had begun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Harry woke up groggily, he blinked and wiped some grit out of his eyes and sat up. His cot's bars obscured his view of the kitchen and he grabbed hold of them with his tiny fists._

_He stood up unsteadily on his pudgy legs and tried to look over the bars; he clutched his stag soft toy and mewed._

_He was hungry! And he wanted to be let out!_

_Daddy Siri heard his mewing and hopped in the room and scooped the toddler up in his arms._

"_My little Prongs Jnr. Is awake!" He cried and swirled Harry around before carrying him out to the kitchen. Harry sucked his thumb and leaned in close to Sirius's chest, he liked breakfast time!_

_Papa Sev was already sitting at the table, his face nearly obscured by the large paper he was reading._

_The paper was put down and Papa Sev's face was beaming, wrought with a grin. He stood up and carefully took Harry and his stag off Daddy Siri._

"_How is my little boy?" Papa Sev inquired and stroked Harry's small hairs that had grown above his forehead._

_Harry gurgled and hugged his papa tight around the neck._

"_Bweakyfast!" He cried happily and gurgled again as Papa Sev sat him in the highchair with his stag sitting on the tray._

_Both men smiled and Daddy Siri sat a bowl of porridge on the tray and grabbed the spoon._

"_Open up Harry! Or the porridge quaffle will miss the hoop!" Sirius said brightly and zoomed the topped spoon to Harry's gaping mouth._

_As he delivered the spoonful and Harry swallowed, Papa rewarded him enthusiastically,_

"_And Harry scores!" Harry giggled and spat bits of porridge on both men, they didn't get angry. They just laughed and cleaned themselves, Papa Sev wiping Harry's face with a bib._

_They both took turns in delivering the quaffle into the hoops and then Harry had a full tummy._

"_Time to play a trick on Uncle Remus then?" Daddy Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye._

_Snape had a disapproving look but handed Harry to Sirius,_

"_Fine, but if he bites you and Harry. Your to blame" He said before leaving to his study._

_Daddy Siri held Harry tightly and handed him a little package and whispered gently into Harry's tiny ear._

"_You know what to do my little marauder?" He enquired, Harry nodded and answered._

"_Put dit in Unco Remmy's tea" Sirius nodded and carried Harry to the living room where Remus Lupin was sitting reading the paper._

_As Sirius held Harry and leaned over to talk to the man, Harry giggled and put the little package of exploding sugar into the tea cup and……_

_BANG! As Remus when to sip, little coloured sparkles of sugar shot out of the tea and into his face._

_Daddy Siri barked with laughter and Harry giggled. Although, Uncle Remmy had a rather nasty grin on his face._

_Before the two knew it, they were on the ground being tickled mercilessly._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Harry was being chased out onto their backyards quidditch pitch by Daddy Siri. He ran as fast as his little five year old legs could carry him before being scooped up by his daddy._

_He giggled as Sirius tickled him and sat him in his lap and brought something out from his back._

"_I think it's time my little marauder learnt how to fly!" He said coyly and handed the small package to Harry._

_Harry already knew what it was, but he still squealed in delight as he tore off the paper. Inside was a child's broom and he could ride it!_

_Harry had often ridden a broom with Daddy Siri holding him carefully, Papa Sev sometimes joined them too._

_Harry liked riding with Daddy Siri better, he did tricks while Harry was on it. He giggled when Papa Sev gave him a stern dressing down before turning on Harry and tickling him._

_Daddy Sirius gently lifted Harry up and sat him on the broom, Harry grinned as he grasped the handle. This was fun!_

_He hovered a few feet of the ground and Daddy Sirius showed him how to increase speed and break._

_He also insisted Harry learn safety falls, apparently Papa Sev had threatened to hang Daddy Siri by his toenails if he didn't!_

_Harry flew off the ground fast and flew loops for a minute until he looked over beside him. Both Papa Sev and Daddy Siri flew on either side of him._

_All three had grins that could wipe out the universe._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A nine year old Harry sat at the high table and smiled at Daddy Siri and Papa Sev. They both returned the grin with warm smiles and papa Sev placed a paper crown on Harry's head._

_Daddy Siri took this as a cue to charm a Santa hat on to Papa Sev's hat. Papa Sev scowled for a minute before bringing out his own wand and charming a huge Reindeers horn's hat onto Daddy Siri._

_Harry giggled before getting out of his chair and hugging Daddy Siri first, then round to Papa Sev and he exclaimed,_

"_This has been the best Christmas ever!"_

_Papa Sev held him tightly, Harry just grinned and hugged his Papa closely and kissed him on the cheek. What Harry didn't notice was that both men had tears of joy in their eyes._

_They could never have asked for anything better then this._

_To have Harry as their son._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Harry looked longingly at his fathers, he contemplated whether to step on the train or not._

_It was his first year at Hogwarts; he would miss Daddy Siri very much. He would also miss Papa Sev a lot, classes made him busy._

_As the last people got on, Harry wiped his tears away and jumped off the train. Running towards the two men._

_He leapt onto them and cried, "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna! Please let me stay with you, Papa? Daddy?" He cried and looked into each of the men's eyes._

_Their hearts cried out to their little boy and Papa Sev picked him and stroked his hair._

_Daddy Siri kissed the boy's cheek and grasped his little son's shoulder gently._

"_It won't be for long my Harry, I'll come and visit you" He said softly and stroked Harry's cheek, wiping his little trails of tears away._

_Papa Sev smiled at him warmly and said, "You'll see me at school little one, you can come down to my quarters whenever you want. I am never too busy to see you Harry"_

_Harry sobbed and didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay in this family hug forever. But the train whistled and Papa Sev and Daddy Siri nudged him towards it._

"_Goodbye my little marauder" Daddy Siri said and Papa Sev nodded. He bravely stepped onto the train, rushed to his compartment window as the train start to move and waved furiously._

_I'll see you soon Papa and Daddy_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry woke up groggily and looked around; he was soon met by two pairs of eyes.

"Papa Sev? Daddy Siri?" He said timidly and peeked at his two guardians.

The men took one look at Harry's reproachful, bright eyes and they both cracked into wide grins.

"Yes Harry" Severus said gently and pulled his chair closer; Sirius got up and sat on Harry's bed.

Harry smiled shyly and fidgeted with his sheets.

"Can I get up soon??" He asked, he was eager to see the other four musketeers after his long sleep. He never knew about the nightmares, they were oblivion for now.

Sirius nodded and smiled, when he had heard Daddy Siri come out of Harry's mouth, his heart swelled.

He meant no disrespect to Lily and his best friend James, but Harry was his now.

"So Harry, fancy a little one on one on one quidditch match?" Sirius asked with a raised brow and watched in delight as Harry's face lit up.

"Of course! Severus will be joining us of course" He said pointedly remembering his memory of the three of them flying together.

Severus huffed, he hadn't flown in ages and oh well he mosewell have a go. Anything to make Harry smile.

"Well what is it's three on three? I'm sure the other four musketeers will join us" Harry said and started to get up. Sirius looked curious then asked,

"Four musketeers?"

Harry grinned and turned around from putting a fresh shirt on, "Me, Mione, Ron and Dray. It's from a muggle book Mione's read" Sirius still looked curious while Severus smirked.

They all agreed and fetched their brooms while Harry got his friends.

Once on the quidditch pitch, Harry, Severus and Sirius smirked at Ron, Hermione and Dray.

They looked like they were going to lose already. Ron groaned and muttered, "They have a star seeker, a bloody good chaser and scary Snape…..we have Mione the bookworm-"

"Hey!" Hermione cut in and scowled,

"You can learn more about the actual sport by theory, so I'm not completely clueless!"

Draco just smirked and said to Harry, "You are going down Potty and dearest Godfather!" with a tease and the match began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hours later, everyone, including Snape came in covered in mud. The match had ended with Harry's side winning of course.

Ron was a bit sour so he and Draco tackled him into the mud.

It ended up everyone got involved, Sirius had the joy of hitting Snape _twice _in the face with a mud ball.

But only to be nearly drowned in mud once, but was saved by Harry thankfully.

Snape and Sirius had said goodbye as the four trudged off to the Gryffindor dorms to get cleaned up for dinner.

Meanwhile they both trudged up to Albus's office to tell him of the success of the spell. It had been a good day and Sirius and Snape had only fought _once_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Weeks and weeks went by; still Harry was oblivious that all the memories he loved and reminisced a lot about were indeed fake.

This didn't both Snape or Black one bit, to even them they seemed so vividly real and the way Harry lit up as he retold them.

The nightmares had been gone for so long, that everyone concerned about Harry thought that frankly, they had gone forever.

Harry was excelling in most classes because his guardians both pushed him to study more. Professor Julian was very pleased with him, as was Professor McGonagall.

According to her, he was making up the most part of their points.

The seventh year, who had attempted to stun him, could not reveal anymore information about the person who stunned him. Even when he was pressed with veritisum.

Dumbledore obliged to his favourite past pupil and expelled him. He knew if he didn't Severus would be biting at him all the time.

It saddened him that Harry was in so much danger. But at least for now, Harry was obliviously happy.

One day he and Draco were sitting outside by the old tree beside the lake. Discussing many different topics until it landed on-

"Dray, are you happy with Severus? I mean, you two just seem so-"

"Distant? Hell yea Potter" Draco said, taking on an icy tone and using Harry's old name not in a teasing way.

Harry frowned and looked right into his best mate's face.

"What's wrong?" He said bluntly and watched Draco's reaction.

His face was impassive and his eyes cold, he had obviously been keeping his feelings from Harry about something.

Draco turned to him and snorted, red tinges crept into his pale pallor.

"What's wrong? You really want to know Potter?"

Harry frowned again at Draco's tone and nodded carefully, his brows furrowed.

"Fine, I'll tell you what the bloody hell is wrong. I can't keep it up; I can't pretend it doesn't matter anymore. You stole my godfather" Draco said disgusted and turned away.

Harry could tell by his movements that Draco felt hurt, but Harry also felt hurt. It was like a blow to the back of his head, his temper started rising.

"Well I didn't intentionally do it! For god sake's Draco!"

Draco turned to him, his face set in his old ugly sneer.

"You know nothing; you strut around just as Severus used to say. Thinking you own the Godamn world, well he's MY godfather, MINE!" With that Draco got up haughtily and stomped off. Leaving a shocked Harry in his wake.

Harry sighed and punched his fist into the tree beside him, his knuckles started bleeding and he thought angrily, _Severus is going to kill me._

He didn't mean to _steal_ Severus from Draco. He didn't crave for Severus's attention at all, making him wait night and day.

Maybe he was the one who needed to talk to Severus, he was Draco's godfather. Harry couldn't help it if he didn't talk to his Godson enough.

Clutching his bloody fist he traipsed back to the school and went to the toilets and washed it. He really couldn't be bothered, and really didn't want to explain to Madam Pomfrey what had happened.

He wrapped it in toilet paper and went to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice him.

Harry smirked and blushed; he didn't mean to watch his best friends snog! So he went up to his bed and lied down on it, he really didn't feel like talking to Severus about the Draco problem just yet.

Let Draco ignore him for all he cared. It was only a little fight, or so he thought.

He'd get over it…..maybe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snape was patrolling the dungeons when he found his Godson sulking in an alcove.

He didn't know what was making his Godson retain his ugly sneer again but he ushered him into his office.

Draco sat down and looked at his feet, Severus sighed heavily and said.

"What's wrong Draco? You stopped sulking once you became friends with Harry, had a spat did you?" Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes, his godfather knew effing everything!

Draco nodded and then felt a flooding feeling of shame flood him. It wasn't Harry's fault Severus chose to spend extra time with Harry.

Harry had been having nightmares weeks ago, Draco now felt entirely selfish.

Severus sighed and leaned on his desk, he waited for his Godson to explain.

Draco shifted awkwardly and looked up; he knew he had to explain. There was no way out of this.

"Well you see…..I got a bit angry at him and accused him of well…..stealing you" He mumbled pathetically and looked back down at his feet.

He expected to look up and see his Godfather's face marred in anger that he would even accuse Harry of something like that.

But when he looked up his Godfather's face was set in disappointment.

"Draco-"He began and rubbed his temples. He was very disappointed in his Godson to think that.

It was only his own fault for not spending more time with his Godson.

"Draco, I'm sorry I haven't spent more time with you. I know I've been busy of late with Harry. I promise I will spend more time with you, would you like to help me brew some more potions?" He asked and immediately his Godson's face lit up.

They got up, but Severus paused and said to Draco seriously, "I think you should apologise to Harry though"

Draco hesitated at this and nodded, "Be back in a minute"

Severus watched proudly as his godson left. I hope to god they don't have any more spats.

Two was enough; they were close enough and legally god brothers.

Forgive and forget,

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco searched the hallways and even went back to the common room but only found Ron and Hermione snogging. He smirked and snuck upstairs to the dormitories.

He silently entered and saw his best friend lying on his bed, a faraway look on his face. He was clutching his fist wrapped in toilet paper by the look of it.

Draco timidly went over and rapped on the bedposts, leaning over Harry.

Harry jumped startled then stopped when he saw Draco.

"What happened to your fist?" He asked pleasantly and gestured to it. Harry grimaced and quickly made up a lie,

"I err, jammed it in the door by accident" Draco narrowed his eyes and said,

"Tell the truth Harry" He always knew when Harry was lying, it seemed that all Slytherins and um…..ex Slytherins were human lie detectors.

"I smashed it into the tree when you left" Harry mumbled almost apologetically. He looked up abashed and smiled weakly.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed; he grabbed Harry's hand gently and pulled his friend up. Instead of dragging him to the hospital wing as Harry had initially thought, Draco dragged him to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Draco gently pulled the dirtied toilet papers off his marred and bloody fist, depositing them in the bin.

He turned to the tap onto a cool but warm temperature and cleaned the wounds on the knuckles gently.

"Do you-"Draco started but was cut off,

"I do Dray, it doesn't matter. Some say fights make your friendship stronger, I believe that" Harry said and watched in a detached fashion as the wound suddenly looked cleaner.

Draco continued silently and wrapped his fist in real bandages.

"I take it you talked to Severus?" Harry asked gently while thanking Draco for healing him.

Draco nodded and grinned sheepishly, "Not that I would ever remind anyone to punish me, but I think my punishment is warranted for"

Harry grinned mischievously at this, and then pounced on Draco, tickling him till his sides burned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just so you know I go back to school on Wednesday so updates will only be through the week or on weekends.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I SHALL HANG YOU UP BY YOUR TOENAILS!**

**Also please take the time and review my other fic: Seven Stages of Grieving**

**Next Chapter**:

All things come good, for a little bit…..lol


	20. Chapter 20

AN/: Thankyou to the best reviewers in the world **Blueoctober, Darknightshade, Honore, Maraudersbanana, Darkcelestial20, Yashida, Froboy, Blackmoonsilver, Azuredragon, KC, Fifespice, Bluehazegrl, Azthella** and **Beckyboo99.**

Welcome to new reader **Outkasted-angel09**

Replies to unsigned reviews:

**KC:** A lot of you guys pointed that out; only one of you understood why I actually had done that. You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks KC, I really appreciate hearing from you.

**Azuredragon**: Nice azure, Spickles LOL. I had to put Sev on a broom! Ha-ha, thanks Azure, I enjoy your reviews and humour!

Oh and to those sneaky little silent readers, **I CAN SEE 90 OF YOU ON MY ALERT LIST SO KINDLY STOP BEING SO SILENT!**

**I swear I'll hang you all by your toe nails; you make me think my story is getting boring.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Honore for making me grin at his review and for supporting me near the start! (By the way, if you are actually a her, I give you permission to flame me)**

**Thanks to my beta Witherwings1972**

As I write this, I get my inspiration from Fall out boy and 30 seconds to Mars. They fuel the angst factor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Christmas was fast approaching, and everyone was absolutely hyped. Presents were being bought and decorations were being put up, preparations made.

One thing that was overlooked was the fact that the dream spell was inadvertedly wearing off.

One morning Harry woke up in the Gryffindor common room, Christmas was the next day. He had been recently napping a lot, even if he hadn't been doing much strenuous stuff. When he woke up, he thought he was having a vision. A fifty ton truck rammed into his skull, well that's what it felt like.

He clutched a fistful of hair and attempted to ride the pain out, but it felt like his brain was actually shifting around.

He breathed through his teeth harshly, his eyes finally rolled back into his head and he rolled off his bed. He would not wake for another eighteen hours. Draco was the one who found him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus felt himself slipping into a nap for the hundredth time and shook himself awake. The hard chair beside Harry's bed was very uncomfortable; he shifted around and watched his sleeping charge.

He had nearly had a heart attack when Granger and Weasley burst into his lab screaming that Harry was in the hospital wing. Nothing would wake him, nothing.

When he finally entered the hospital wing, Black was glazy eyed and dragging a bellowing Draco out from the wing.

Apparently Draco had found Harry unconscious beside his bed, he slapped, wet, tickled him but nothing would work.

For the past hour Madam Pomfrey tried every spell to wake him, but no avail. It brought a tear to Snape's heart. He felt so helpless. Entirely in fact.

Black and he had been taking shifts over Harry; it was Christmas day in fact. Four in the morning to be precise, Black lay asleep on the bed next to Harry. Remus had insisted he needed rest; he himself had looked more haggard then the full moon.

Draco was furious but begrudgingly went back to the dormitories with an even more begrudging Ron and Hermione.

Severus felt himself once again falling asleep and was just about to let his eyes shut, but the rustling of sheets made him open his eyes again. He sat up abruptly and watched his Harry's hands move deftly across the sheets to clench his forehead. He let out a stifled groan as his bright emerald eyes tried to focus.

He smiled then heaved a sigh and handed Harry his glasses. He lent forth and before Harry could react pulled him into a stiff, tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that again" He breathed and felt Harry shift awkwardly and mumble. Severus grinned and added in a brighter tone,

"Merry Christmas"

When he pulled away Harry's face was screwed up and he replied indignantly, "I didn't intent to" He pulled his sheets up and looked around the room.

"Oh not again, for god's sake…"

"Harry" Severus gently chastised and brought forth a package he had sat under his chair.

"I hope you like it"

Harry gingerly accepted it but did not open it, he looked up strangely. The expression on his face was now unfazed, Severus watched as his features were marred. Marred in furious anger.

Harry felt his magic building up in himself; the gift his guardian had just given him flew to the wall and burned into ash.

Harry felt himself rising up out of the bed, his outstretched hand pointed at Snape.

"YOU!"

Snape felt frightened by the power emitting from his charge, he backed up but it was too late. He flew to the wall and tasted blood in the back of his mouth. Black was wide awake now and attempting to reach Harry. He found himself at the same fate as Snape.

"I CAN'T- CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME! I CAN'T-I CAN'T-YOU-YOU-"Harry yelled before dropping his arm limply and throwing the chair across the room. He tore at his hair, he screamed, making a terrible sound.

Snape tried to get up, he didn't care if he got hurt in the process. He needed to reach Harry before he ripped all his hair out or his vocal chords, or both.

Harry felt an unearthly tug ripping his heart out, he felt the happy bubble called his life falling down around him.

_They weren't fucking real! My life is a bloody huge lie. I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!_

Severus and Sirius both knew now that what they and Dumbledore had done to Harry was a terrible misjudgement and injustice for Harry's sake.

He knew that they were fake, his childhood was messed up. It wasn't the dream they built it to be.

Harry suddenly stopped wrecking everything in the room and paused, cold tears gushing from his eyes. He did not attempt to hide them he just cried and could not find it in him to look at his guardians. They had betrayed him so badly, there was no going back.

He stood there, his eyes were not red, and he did not sob pathetically. He silently breathed as the tears rolled down his face, his eyes so glassy.

He closed his eyes for another moment, more tears dropped down. His guardians watched in despair as they hit the floor, splattering.

Harry was visibly shaking, no, more like shivering. His breathing was not haggard as before, it was calm. Like calm breathe before the actual storm.

The scene they had witnessed was just a teaser, the actual storm was yet to hit.

Harry cried like this, his invisible power holding the two men for a long time. Finally the deafening silence was broken by the headmaster entering the room. He raised his hand in a sign of peace and began, "Harry, my boy-"

"Don't! You dare" Harry cut him off swiftly, his gaze never leaving the floor.

Dumbledore stood behind an invisible line and watched his eyes apologetic and sad. Harry broke the silence with a gulping breath followed by hysterical sobs.

His breath being cut off by hiccups of a sort, his breath continued to hitch.

His face was no longer impassive; the very sight of his broken expression would bring tears to your eyes.

He suddenly fell inside himself, like a wall crashing into the building it was connected to. He hit the floor hard and hugged his knees, burying his head in them. This revelation was killing him, literally.

He no longer had bliss, and he hated his guardians. They didn't love him; if they did they wouldn't have done this to him.

He felt a fine tremor surge through his muscles; he ignored it and attempted to stop his tears. He was very unsuccessful; they were a portal to his soul. At the moment his soul was shattered.

Sirius pounded his fists on the invisible barrier stopping him from comforting his Godson.

He screamed at Snape to help knock it down, but Snape just stood there dumbly staring.

He knew that it was of no use; Harry would only lower the barrier when he was ready.

Severus knew that wouldn't be for a while, they had hurt him deeply. More so then the Dursley's, they had scarred him. They had left an ugly emotional scar, and it would not heal itself. If only Harry let them in, maybe it could.

Finally after a whole two and a half hours of the stand off, Sirius's pounding broke through and he fell on his front. As he righted himself, all three men in the room realized that Harry hadn't let them in; the barrier had fallen when Harry slumped from emotional exhaustion.

They rushed forwards and Sirius picked his godson up cradling him, hugging him tightly. He brushed his hair and kissed the teen's forehead, he could only mumble sorry. His voice was hoarse from screaming at the invisible barrier.

Together the three men lay the teen on the bed and let him rest; they would be ready for the barrage of yelling yet to come.

Meanwhile Draco, Ron and Hermione watched through a crack in the door wide eyed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus and Sirius sat side by side, for once not caring that one or the other was so close. They both had their faces buried in their hands, their minds buried deep in thought.

Sirius suddenly shook his head and felt so suddenly guilty at himself for agreeing to the idea. Finally it hit him that it was Dumbledore who had actually pointed out the idea. With Sirius's realization came a terrible rage.

He stood up, strode over to the old man sitting by himself and felt himself shaking. He came to stop in front of the old man and tried terribly hard to keep his voice level.

"How could you? You were the one who godamn suggested, who godamn put it in our heads, who godamn promoted it. You-you scum! I can't-you-"He said, his voice quavered and his pointed finger wavered.

Snape's attention snapped to the men, and he looked up; he stared at what was going on between them and stood up.

He put himself in between them and said coldly, "You were the one who so brightly sprung off about putting pathetic marauder memories in him"

Sirius eyes steeled for a moment and his gaze landed on Snape, the ice would be frozen icicles if his look reflected what they gave.

"Don't you even attempt to put all the blame on me _Snivellous_, you also had _pathetic _little snivelly ideas. You also had a hand in this"

"Gentlemen" Dumbledore tried to intervene but was roughly pushed aside by both; his look of surprise at Snape was completely ignored.

The pair of men stared at each other, hatred burning so deeply in their eyes that they did not notice Harry had woken up. His mouth was agape as he watched them, he himself had an amount of hatred burning in his eyes, but he hated fighting-

Smack! _Severus's_ curled fist left Sirius's nose bloody, then it began. Sirius's fist would leave Snape with a bruised eye which would indefinitely stand out from his pale skin.

One punch to Sirius's gut another to his cheek. Two blows to Snape's jaw, a kick in the shins. The men continued squabbling; each throwing in hard punches every now and then. They both had bleeding cuts, and flowering bruises, but they continued.

Harry could stand it no more, somewhere within his shut down heart he hated to see them fighting. He hated seeing them hurt.

He burst through and started pushing them apart, they tried to shove him away carelessly, but he was stubborn.

"Get out Harry!" Sirius yelled, not even looking at him. Snape kept his eye on his target, punching when he got the chance, rage made him a different man, he did not care that his surrogate son had awoken,

"Get out of this Potter" He spat and shoved the teenager's ample body out again, and again as Harry continuously tried to break them up.

Harry just shoved and heaved, but they were two grown men and he knew subconsciously that he had no chance at all. Finally he got between them for more then a second and he start to yell,

"Stop it! For god's sake, stop it! Please!" But they did not even hear him, their hatred burning so deeply they did not notice anything except each other.

They both tried to shove him, but this time he stood defiantly and refused to move. They took no notice of this and fists were flying again.

Harry wanted to plead, but he refused to show his weakness. He stood there and tried valiantly to grab their arms and just make them STOP!

Suddenly someone's fist connected with him in the cheek, he felt a bone shatter and he fell dumbly to the ground in shock. One of his guardians had hit him!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco, Ron and Hermione sat around the fire, they had replayed the scene from the hospital wing in their heads numerous times.

They had never seen their best friend so broken, so emotional, and so shattered. They had pried to see what had happened, Draco was near anxious.

When he had found his friend he had nearly had an attack.

He actually thought Harry was _dead_ when he found him lying on his side beside his bed.

Hermione had tears in her eyes after the incident she had seen, her boyfriend attempted to comfort her.

He himself was well shaken, in all the years he had known Harry, and yes he had blown his top. But not like that.

What had troubled them was that his guardians and Draco's godfather had actually looked guilty.

They didn't comprehend what they had done from what Harry had yelled, but they knew it had to be about the weird memories Harry raved about.

They had found it weird that these memories were no where near real, but Sirius had sat them down and told them not to say anything.

To take their minds off things until they could officially visit, they decided to follow Hermione's example and read.

They read for awhile, Christmas day had changed rapidly since the incident. There were hardly any people at school for the holidays and the four musketeers were looking forward to a warm, family, Hogwarts Christmas.

As Hermione was reading, her eyebrows shot through her hair and she exclaimed in shock horror, "Oh my gosh, they didn't?!"

She opened the page wider and showed it to the two boys, their mouths agape as they read on.

_Desiderada Dreamerada spell_

_This spell consists of rearranging a person's memories, whether it is used to alternate obliviating it is also good for short term uses. If a person has contracted amnesia it can replace lost memories, but it is imperative that the memories put into the person's mind are accurate. There are no physical side affects of this spell, only physiological, they include:_

_Backlash when memory is retained._

_Loss of real memories when spell takes over._

_This spell should be used with care in mentally unstable patients. To see the alternatives go to Obviation._

Hermione slammed the book down and stood up, "We have to go talk to all three of them, and they have made a very big mistake on behalf of Harry"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Severus's fist connected very hard against someone else's cheek apart from Black's he and Sirius froze in shock.

Harry sat on the ground, his emerald eyes wide behind his spectacles clutching a bleeding gash; his cheek was quickly turning black. From the looks of it, he had a shattered cheek bone.

Severus's little world in his head froze, the hatred for Black melted and he felt so shocked at himself. He had hit a child, he had hit his Harry. He had hit Harry.

He did not even bend down to check on Harry, neither did Black. They were both so horribly shocked they could not even move.

A single tear was rolling down Harry's cheek and his bright emerald eyes were filled with pain, sadness, a tinge of anger and incredible hurt.

He stared at them as they stared back before getting up and running. Running for his life. Severus had hit him. His guardian had hit him. The man he thought as a sort of dad had hit him.

He was now buried under the rubble of his once known life, it had collapsed. And Harry was suffocating underneath, no one to pull him out. No one.

He ran and ran and shoved himself into a little classroom, god knows where though.

He clutched his cheek and wiped the blood of his hands, his adrenaline and shock had numbed the pain of the shattered cheekbone.

But now it was coming to bite him, it hurt more then a shattered knee cap. What hurt more though, was who it was inflicted by.

Harry curled up but did not cry; he shivered and closed off his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Hermione, Ron and Draco were just about to burst into the Hospital wing, someone burst out and they were bleeding. They looked after the figure then looked in the door. Sirius and Snape were both standing in close proximity, shock covering their features. The headmaster standing close by, a sadness twinkling in his eyes.

They stared in wonder and Snape croaked, "Harry" quietly but did not move. Hermione was alarmed, she now realized who had burst out of the hospital wing, bleeding.

"Harry!" She started and turned around, racing off behind.

The two boys followed and Draco overtook her easily, Ron stopped her gently and said, "He'll fix it better then us Mione, he's real close to Harry now. He'd be able to deal with it, I-I don't think we can anymore…"

Hermione just nodded, a lone tear rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Why did we ever lose him in the first place?" She mumbled and turned around into Ron's arms.

As they embraced Ron shook his head and answered, "I don't know Mione, I don't..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco ran and ran he burst into each empty classroom and yelled angrily when he found no one in there.

He needed to find his best friend; he needed to find him now.

He knew deep in his mind that Severus, his godfather had done something unfathomable by the look of guilt plastered on his face.

Harry was hurt emotionally and physically and he was alone.

Draco couldn't bear the thought of that, Harry needed support, and he needed him.

He finally was nearing the classrooms that surrounded Professor Johnson's office and he slumped, if he didn't save Harry, who would?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry opened his eyes and found Professor Johnson kneeling beside him, his concerned face peering at him.

"Harry?" He said softly and put a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. Harry grimaced and touched his cheek carefully; he finally managed to croak,

"Professor?" The man nodded and sat beside him and looked closely at the gash on his cheek.

"Oh Harry, what happened? Please tell me?" The man was so worried and he wiped the dry blood off Harry's cheek gently. Harry sighed and swallowed dryly and choked on a strangled sob before answering,

"S-Severus hit me; I tried to stop him from punching my Godfather. I-I got in the way and……" He trailed off miserably; he couldn't look into the Professor's kind hazel eyes.

The man sighed audibly and gently hauled Harry to his feet, "Come to my office, we'll get that cleaned up and then we're going to talk to Albus" Harry nodded numbly and leaned on the Professor and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Professor Johnson" He said shyly as they neared the DADA teacher's office. The man gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, "Call me Julian Harry" He said gently and unlocked the door.

Harry hobbled in, his chest still felt pressured and wounded. But Professor Julian's kindness was lightening the load.

The professor sat him down carefully and began rummaging through the cupboards but not before locking the door.

"Here Harry, use this stress ball, I use it when I'm angry and feel pented up" The man said and handed him a tiny little ball. Harry smiled gratefully, but the professor no longer wore his kind, generous smile. It was now sinister and, pure evil.

"Sugar quills" He whispered maliciously, and in a flash of light they were both gone.

Outside the office, Draco saw the signal of a portkey light flash under the door.

"Oh hell" He whispered before turning around and rushing back to the infirmary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok, you may bombard and kill me for the shortness of this chapter. But do not leave the story please; I have had my first week of year nine so please be lenient.

I have just written 9 whole pages in two hours and I now have to do seven pages for Seven Stages of grieving.

I tell you now; it is unbelievably hard to juggle school and fanfiction okies? So it will be at least every weekend I update now.

SO PLEASE REVIEW YOU OH SO SILENT RE1ADERS!

Oh and please kindly take the time to review my other story: Seven Stages of Grieving.

**Next Chapter:**

Harry has been taken, where?

1


	21. Chapter 21

Extra huge thanks **to Leeannepitbull, Honore, Dalamis, Dark Nightshade, Darkcelestial20, Elemental-Jedi-Elf, Tuxedokamenluver, KC, Azthella, Blackmoonsilver, Fifespice, Henio41, Beckyboo99, BlueOctober, Azuredragon, Froboy, Souless-tears, Cheekymonkey1994, Serenity1910** and **Fizzing-Whizbee-NZ.**

Welcome to new readers, **Fizzgig and Ragamuffin, New Dye, Sugar Quills, LRL, Mysticsong1978** and **Lilyseverus100** and **ShadowMPerkinson**

Thanks for the gigantic review to my outcry against Silent readers.

Replies to Unsigned reviews:

**KC: **You my friend are the best, I can't think of a nicer review! Thankyou! Also one of the most brain frying two hours of my life. Thanks KC!

**Sugar Quills!: **Yes it rains and storms and all bad things come to an end (eventually) thanks for the review.

**LRL**: Because I like to stay original, too many fics depict Sirius as the bad guy when it comes to Harry, I mean come on! Someone's gotta barrack for Sirius! Lol, thanks for the review.

**Azuredragon: **Hey hey Azure! Lol love your sense of humour so much! I love that quote, so cute and funny. Thanks very much!

**Serenity1910: **Thankyou so much, and everyone that cliff-hanger was very unintentional I didn't even realize I had done it!

**This chapter is dedicated to Beckyboo99!**

AN/: I am incredibly sorry that I couldn't update last weekend. I got grounded and everything with the parents and homework fell on me like a ten ton truck.

**Thanks to my beta Witherwings1972 (Maria my hotmail won't work, I'll email it through when I can)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry yelped when he realized he was portkeyed and fell to the ground in a heap. His breathing was harsh as he picked up his wand and stood guard. Professor Johnson stood in front of him twiddling his wand, his face blank.

Harry stepped away from him with his wand still pointed but was stopped when Julian Johnson's wand stopped twiddling to point directly at his heart.

"You know Potter if I were someone else, I would think you were scared" The Professor said idly and stared at his wand. Harry stiffened and said emboldened,

"Voldemort will die, not me and you as his servant with him"

The professor looked genuinely confused at this then looked right at Harry and snapped,

"Who said this had anything to do with that old carp?"

Harry surprise was evident on his face and he began to stumble back. Yes Voldemort was dangerous and wanted to kill him, but anyone apart from him had to be even more deadly.

Harry looked around wildly, searching for a way to escape. By the looks of it they had been portkeyed into a dense forest, an abandoned two story house stood in the middle of the clearing with them.

Harry knew he could make a run for it through the tree but he had no idea what was in them.

He didn't really like the sound of his skin and bone being ripped to shreds by some carnivorous dark creature in them. He also knew that Johnson would easily be able to stun him; he was of course a top notch DADA teacher.

"What do you want from me then?" He asked, cursing inwards that his voice wavered a little. His cheek still hurt and he hated the feel of dry blood on skin.

Johnson smiled at him, almost grinning with evil pleasure. He stared right into Harry's eyes and answered with a definite harshness in his voice,

"Sirius Black"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco raced up the hallways blindly looking for the hospital wing. He cursed loudly as he missed turns and went up wrong corridors, but his mind was in blind panic.

He couldn't believe it, but he knew not to check. He had been suspicious of Julian Johnson since he had walked in the school but had grown to like him eventually. Although that nagging suspicion popped up every time he was around Draco's best friend Harry.

The moment he had seen the porkey light he knew his best friend had been taken. He wanted to kill the man, get his bare hands on him and strangle the life out of him. Now his main operative was to find his Godfather and Sirius Black.

He finally came to a skidding Holt to the doors and opened them with a boom. The site was pathetic, his godfather sat dejected in a chair by Harry's empty bed.

He looked awful so to speak but Draco was incredibly disappointed that he hadn't been the one to go after Harry.

Hermione and Ron looked like they were comforting Sirius, although Sirius looked strangely weird. Knowing Sirius's character he was the one who would have most likely gone and hit Snape for hitting his godson.

But something in Sirius had changed; he knew he had disappointed his godson by getting into the fight. He remembered in the summer holidays how Harry had been so mature and evidently told them to grow up.

He wished he had heeded those words otherwise Harry wouldn't be hurt. He would have gone to find him but he felt too bad and he just sat slumped in the chair.

Snape sat with his head buried in hands looking totally sad and hopeless. He himself kept repeating in his mind that he had hit a child. His Child, his Harry.

He couldn't force himself to do anything he felt so incredibly awful. He hated himself entirely for it and didn't think Harry would want to ever see him again.

So he sat there until his shoulder was angrily shaken and his godson's voice hissed, "I don't know whether you care or not anymore but I thought you should know my best friend and your surrogate son has just been kidnapped"

"Professor Johnson with a portkey" He spat angrily then stalked away most probably to go kick a wall in the dorms.

Snape was shocked, he sat there dumbly before scrambling to action, and he ran over to Dumbledore who was sitting by the window. He looked fairly upset and at that moment his age definitely showed.

Severus Snape opened his mouth much like Harry had done at his manor and was about to speak when-"I know"

Dumbledore hoarsely interrupted and ignored his past student's maddening gaze.

"How the hell do you know Albus? So help me god if you don't tell me why you aren't trying to find him!" Snape hissed and steeled himself at the aged wizard.

"The wards have dropped and I have failed him Severus, I have failed Harry"

"Old man, snap out of your guilt, you haven't failed him I have. Now why aren't you trying to find him Albus?"

"The order is searching for the location as we speak. You have not completely failed him Severus, but you must grab him before he slips" Dumbledore said sadly before resuming his staring out the window.

Snape closed his eyes for a second and took a waning look at Black.

_I have to tell him, he has every right to know. If Harry were Draco and Black knew, I'd kill him if he didn't tell me._

He sighed deeply then walked over to the dejected man and let his hand fall awkwardly on Sirius's shoulder.

"I do believe I owe you an apology" He said very quietly, startling the other man out of his thoughts.

Sirius looked up, his eyes red rimmed and nodded, croaking, "Me too"

He rested his hand still on Sirius's shoulder and said with a hint of despair in his voice, "I thought you should know that H-Harry has been taken"

He let his words take affect on the boy's godfather then continued, "Draco saw him get portkeyed away with Professor Johnson"

Sirius looked up sharply at this then resumed burying his head in his hands.

Snape sighed angrily at this then grabbed the man's wrists in a vice grip and said icily, "If you are thinking of giving up and sitting there sulking then think again. Harry is ours and we needs to find him, now get up!"

Sirius responded sharply and pulled his wrists out of Snape's grip and mumbled, "How about I go look for him without _your _help" He spat and haughtily got up.

"Don't be foolish Black! We are his guardians and even if we loathe each other we need to work together!"

Sirius looked at Snape darkly then yelled "Fine" Into Snape's face and stormed off.

And so the search began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"My godfather?" Harry asked in astonishment and discreetly looked out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yess" Professor Johnson hissed a dangerous glint in his hazel eyes.

Harry was inwardly confused but he refused to show it. He stepped back quietly his wand wavering, he had to get out of there!

Although he was also very curious about what Professor Johnson had against his Godfather.

The man noticed his timid slipping backwards and stepped forwards. Moving closer to the young man, he strode right up till he was nose by nose with Harry.

Harry tried to step back; he feared what the man might do. Johnson snaked his hand round Harry's upper arm so tightly Harry knew it would bruise.

"Don't think your going to escape little boy" he quirked smiling evilly then dragged Harry towards the depilated house.

_Even if you hit me Severus, please save me._

_And Sirius, whatever you have done. God help me I hope it wasn't unforgivable._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Please everyone, I need your attention" Dumbledore eventually managed over the hubbub of voices emitting from the Order. He stood in front of the Order at the school gates where everyone had apparated in for the emergency.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the aged headmaster and listened intently.

"To those who do not know, a very powerful portkey was created and used to kidnap Mr Potter out of Hogwarts"

Angry and shocked whispered arose and they silenced with a gesture of Dumbledore's hand.

"I made a mistake on my behalf by choosing an ex student Julian Johnson, he was the one who took Mr Potter"

Silence encumbered the group and people shifted awkwardly.

After much deliberation Dumbledore started again only to be interrupted by rude shuffling and muffled exclamations until Sirius came to stand in front of him. Snape following behind, they had obviously shoved their way through the group.

Sirius looked defiant and announced loudly over everyone, "Snape and I are going to find Harry right now; we aren't going to be waiting around. Anyone who is ready to leave now can join us"

Everyone went silent until Kingsley and Lupin shuffled their way through.

"We'll come" Kingsley said quietly in his deep voice, then without much deliberation the four disapparated off from the front gate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry found he was no match against Julian as he struggled wildly; he attempted often to free his arm from the man's grasp. But to no avail, Julian was extremely strong and only hissed at him to shut up when he tried.

He yelled, his voice echoing the very empty clearing. As they got closer to the abandoned house, his fear heightening as he was dragged even closer to it.

Finally he fell to his knees with Julian's hand still attached and vainly tried to stay on the ground. He dug his fingernails and heels in, but eventually his fingernails were ripped off and he screamed again and again.

He knew if he let that man take him into that house, he was so dead.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He bellowed and clawed his bloody hands at the man. Julian just grimaced then finally huffed and let the boy go, rubbing at sore spots on his body from the boy.

Harry took this as his opportunity and ran full pelt into the trees. He got a fair way then he thought he would.

He was so blinded by panic and sheer desperation that he thought he saw Severus's face. But that was before he was stunned and Julian forcefully grabbed his chin with his bruising grip and spat, backhanding Harry,

"Try that again and you die"

He let himself be dragged into the wrecked house, thumped up along the stairs and shoved in a corner. Bloody rivets running from his fingers as he watched Julian lock the door and leave.

_In desolate dreams that shatter, of hope that is long lost, he huddled in the corner and cried himself to sleep._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone seemed to be following Sirius; he held a certain air about him that made Severus start. The way Black acted was like he knew where to go, but Severus couldn't bring himself to be suspicious. No, not about Harry's godfather.

They had apparated in the middle of no where next to a dense forest, Sirius still lead the way and trudged on through it. From where they were walking the group could make out the top of a two story building. It looks like an old house almost as though it were falling apart badly.

They trudged on for what seemed about ten minutes until a clearing began to open in the trees. They were interrupted by dim shouting.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" The whole party recognised it as Harry's voice and began jog towards it.

Snape managed to catch a glimpse of Harry's hysterical expression as he watched furiously while Julian Johnson hit his….his son.

He attempted to run forth to help him, so did the rest of the party but Johnson had put up a barrier of some sort. They all bounced off and landed in a hopeless heap.

They watched in anger as the man dragged the poor teen into the house and out of sight; Harry was silent the whole time.

Remus turned to Sirius and said, "Please don't tell me that guy manhandling Harry was who I think he was" His eyes wide he stared right at his best friend.

Sirius just nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Harry woke up after his exhausted sleep, the first thing he noticed was Julian Johnson leaning against the wall staring at him. He cringed and leaned as far away from the man as he could.

"So you are wondering Potter, what I, kidnapping you could possibly have to do with Sirius Black" He said and smiled at the boy.

Harry looked up and nodded silently, watching warily at Julian's wand.

"Have you heard of Regulus Black?" Julian asked idly and kneeled down beside Harry, his wand casually poking the boy in the shattered cheek bone.

Harry opened his mouth, but his cheek pained him so he just nodded again.

"Your dear godfather's deceased brother, you know he was my best friend" The man uttered softly, he seemed pained for a minute then composed himself.

Harry's eyes screwed in confusion and he listened on. He knew that Julian wasn't going to kill him, yet. Not till his ickle story was told.

"And it's your godfather's fault he's dead!" The man exclaimed then shoved a pensieve right at Harry.

Last thing Harry saw was Julian looking so sad, but angry all the same before he fell into a memory.

"_Reggie please don't go, who cares if your slytherin, it doesn't mean you have to be a Deatheater! Please Reggie!" A young man's voice was pleading and a dark headed teen stood in front of him._

_The dark teen, who looked almost like Sirius shook his head violently. "Jules, I have to go! Sirius is the disappointment in the family, not me! If I don't go father will kill me!" he protested and started to walk away._

"_Reggie you're my only friend, I've heard about this evil guy he'll kill you! Please Reggie!" A young Julian Johnson pleaded again and again, but the young Regulus Black just stepped away and replied hoarsely,_

"_I'll be at home; father is taking me to him tonight. You can't stop me Jules, I'm sorry"_

The memory faded out with the vision of Regulus Black walking away leaving a distraught Julian behind.

The next one came along; it included the large tree by the lake. A teen Sirius Black was leaning casually against it and Julian was marching towards him.

"_Sirius, I know your brother is going to be marked tonight. Please stop him; he listens to you when it comes to matters with your father. Persuade him not to go!" _

_The sixth year Ravenclaw boy pleaded and stopped in front of Sirius._

_The young Sirius turned his head idly and answered lazily, "Man Julian, you're a Ravenclaw. Why are you fraternizing with a snake, my brother at that?" He stepped off the tree and looked Julian right in the eyes._

"_Because he's my friend, I can talk to him about stuff. Who cares if he's a Slytherin, he's your brother!"_

"_I know and I do reason with him about some things, but not about this. His mind is set on becoming a Deatheater and hell; he can be one for all I care"_

"_But Sirius I saw you talking to him the other day-"_

"_Yea about giving me my Stardust broom back"_

"_Please Sirius, for me. Go and persuade him not to go, I know him well enough to know he isn't up to being……evil. You know it too"_

"_So what if I do, I'm not going to talk to him, that's final"_

The memory faded again for the second time, leaving a distraught Julian alone again.

A new memory started, this time a journal lay on a desk and Julian sat wide eyed reading it.

_Dear Jules, _

_I'm sending you my journal because it means I'm dead. I remember that afternoon you pleaded me not to get marked. But Jules, you don't know what my family and father are like._

_If I had listened to you refused my father, I would be disowned like Sirius. I know it seems Sirius is well off nowadays, he lives at the Potter's and so on. But me, being a Slytherin and not becoming a Deatheater. You just don't understand the implications being a Ravenclaw._

_You were my best friend Jules; I want you to know that. I was also scared out of my wits to become a Deatheater. Truthfully I didn't and I wish I had listened to you. I also wished that my big brother had come and persuaded me not to go._

_That's all I needed, and to tell you the truth Jules, if Sirius had, I wouldn't have gone. I respect him so much; I just want him to love me. His little brother. _

_When father kicked him out, I was so upset. I didn't want to be stuck with mother and father, yes I did suck up to them I confess. But pureblood and all I couldn't show my true afflictions._

_Jules, I'm sorry if I have caused you grief. Tell Sirius that I love him and he did do the best he could to be my big brother._

Signed

_Reggie_

_The blonde haired boy wiped away a tear and put the journal in his cloak's breast pocket. From that moment on, Julian Johnson loathed Sirius Black for not saving his brother and his best friend._

Harry then suddenly felt himself lurching and came back to find the older Julian staring right at him.

"Your stupid Godfather mose well have killed his own brother! Because of him Reggie is dead!" The man spat and peered down on Harry.

"And you! You as his godson, you deserve to die like Reggie did so Sirius can feel pain like I did!"

Suddenly Harry became very aware of what was going to happen. "NO!" He bellowed and started to scramble away.

Julian anticipated his actions and grasped him tightly pulling him into a crushing hold, "You're not escaping Potter!" He yelled and squeezed Harry so tight he felt he was going to explode and suffocate.

He stuck his wand into Harry's cheek again then started dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Maybe Voldemort isn't so bad after all" Harry heard him hiss into his ear before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There you go guys, Its short I know but at least I updated.

I didn't want the final battle to happen so soon so I made another motive for Harry to be taken. Hope you like, please review new and old!

**Next Chapter:**

The men try and find Harry and Harry is taken somewhere else!


	22. Chapter 22

Thankyou **Darkcelestial20, Azthella, Fizzgig and Ragamuffin, Souless-tears, Blackmoonsilver, Blueoctober, Beckyboo99, Fifespice, Dark Nightshade, Honore, Mysticsong1978, Fizzing-Whizbee-NZ, Azuredragon, Froboy, Twinheart** and **Henio41**.

Welcome to new reader **Alexa Minasian**.

Replies to unsigned reviews:

**Alexa Minasian: **Thankyou for reviewing, here! I updated!

**Azuredragon: **Lol, I so love your sense of humour. I look forward to your reviews every week! Thanks Azure again!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Fizzing-Whizbee-NZ**

**Thanks to my beta Witherwing1972**-I won't be at home tomorrow so I submitted tonight. I'll resubmit when you reply.

**Quality not quantity wink wink Moon**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wait!" Harry managed to stammer out just as they reached the front door, the man stiffened and paused.

"What? And be quick you brat!" He spat and used little of his attention on Harry; the rest was used to watch out for any other company.

"You know, you'd enjoy it much more if you were the one who did it. I-I mean what fun in revenge if you just watched?" Harry managed with a weak smile; he had a chance to escape Julian, but Voldemort. No way.

Julian was fully listening now and he turned right round to look at Harry, a scary grin on his lips.

"Yess…" He hissed, "Clever thinking brat, I think I might just do that….."

"And a little fun on the way…"

Harry's stomach filled with dread and he wished he had never said anything. Revenge would fuel this so much more then Harry realized.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus, Sirius, Remus and Kingsley all slumped around the giant oak tree behind the high bushes. They waited with magnitude for Harry and Julian to surface.

There was a faint possibility that they had apparated away but no seemed to think that. No had seen a portkey light anyway, it was getting near late afternoon. Everyone was getting drowsy.

But Sirius seemed to stay on high alert, the love for his godson and a hidden hatred for the man inside kept him going.

Severus wished only to burst through the barrier and strangle Julian Johnson and pull Harry into his arms for a tight embrace.

Finally a door slamming open and hiding back into a wall startled the four men out of their reveries.

They watched as Julian maliciously shoved Harry to the ground and immobilized him. Then as their mounting fears were confirmed the man began to torture the teenage boy. Not even knowing they were watching.

"Crucio!" The forbidden words crept out of the man's mouth and Harry convulsed his lips moving wordlessly as he kept the screams in. He could not flail his body in pain, he was frozen.

He struggled with the thousand burning knives plunging deeper and deeper into him, and then abruptly it stopped.

"I told you I would get my revenge, pity your bastard godfather isn't here to see" Julian taunted then lifted his wand to start the torture once again.

A rustling of bushes stopped him and Harry blinked in dread.

_No don't. I wish I had never hoped you would come for me. I've brought you to your death, please forgive me. I'M SORRY!_

Sirius rushed forth from the bushes and pounded the barrier yelling, "I'M HERE YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! I'M HERE….DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME JUST-"

Harry finally found his voice and hoarsely replied, "No"

Sirius stopped and pure relief swarmed his features then it settled on shock at what Harry had said.

"No Sirius, no. Please don't, let me go through this. Its okay-"

"No it's not! Harry what are you saying?"

_If Julian gets him he's a dead man. I can't bear to lose him, or Severus. I know Severus is here too. He'll be killed too._

_I am not worth both of them. I am not worth it._

"Its okay, I've been through this before…I-I don't mind. But Please! Sirius, I couldn't bear to see you suffer-"

Sirius watched in horror as the hoarse, horrible words tumbled from his godson's mouth. He then nearly roared hysterically,

"What the hell do you mean?! I COULDN'T BEAR TO SEE YOU, MY GODSON SUFFER! Stop doing this Harry! This guilt trip-"

"I'm not" Harry softly replied, Sirius went to reply but Julian cut in,

"Well isn't this nice, family reunion. But back to your ickle Godson's purpose, Crucio!"

This time, to Sirius and everyone's horror Harry was freed from the spell and his limbs flailed everywhere. His head hit the ground hard a few times and his eyes bulged.

He began clawing at his body, he needed to pull the thousands knives that stuck into him. He thought he could literally feel his blood boiling. This time the spell was held longer, he now thought he was going to go insane.

He clawed at his body, actual rivets of blood dripping from the deep cuts his nails made.

He heard a maniacal laughter and a surge of hatred shot through him and he actually thought his wandless magic could help him. But it dimmed away and the pain overrode.

Finally the spell stopped after what felt like hours and he felt hot tears flowing freely from his eyes.

He rolled over and threw up violently. He wanted the tremors to stop! He felt as though he was shaking all over, his nerves seemed damaged and he couldn't keep still no matter what.

He coughed and painfully closed his eyes; he just wanted to die right there. He was oblivious of everything else, the world closed down around him.

He wanted to die and in the meantime he had forgotten about his guardians. That's what the Cruciatus curse was capable of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus and Sirius could stand it no more. They both simultaneously rushed at the barrier and attempted to break it down with (smartly this time) their wands.

They watched as a final scream died on Harry's lips and he rolled over still. They were relieved to see the faint rise and fall of the teen's chest. They were both terribly furious.

Julian turned to them evilly and grinned, creeping around Harry who lay on the forest floor.

He leaned down and pulled Harry up to him and fingered the mood ring on Harry's finger before pointing his wand at it, "Portus"

Another flash of blue light, and Julian Johnson had taken their Harry again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus and Sirius visibly slumped and they exhaustedly apparated directly back to the gates of Hogwarts. The party walked in utter silence up to the castle and settled uncomfortably in Lupin's chambers near Snape's

Then with unbidden fury Sirius picked up a chair and through it, he kicked the wall for a few times and threw his arms up.

Finally he calmed when he closed his eyes for moment, he then fell and landed dumbly in a chair that Kingsley conjured behind him.

Remus smiled sadly at his friend then flicked his wand and the mess was cleared. Sirius looked around then croaked guiltily, "Sorry Moony-"

"No problem Sirius"

Silence deafened them except the constant roar of the fire and everyone sighed darkly.

There was no point looking until the other Order members found a link. It was too evident that all four men were exhausted, two both physically and emotionally.

Severus was strung tight; his chest felt constricted every moment of the day as he thought of his….son. For some reason his usual unbidden rage he inflicted did not rise to the occasion.

He could not bring himself to be so sickened and maddened with rage, it would not help his Harry now.

He sighed and closed his eyes, he remembered how much hurt he had festered in Harry. His thoughts went back to how he had accidentally hit him, but that was no excuse.

All he could do now was hope that once he had Harry safely back in his arms, then he would forgive him. He would forgive his….father.

Deep down Snape could not bring himself to forgive himself at all. He felt horrified, appalled at what had happened and he was disgusted.

This time he could not viciously place the blame on Black's shoulders, now he could only place them on himself. No one else.

They all jumped when the floo roared and Harry stumbled through with Julian in tow.

He actually looked guilty, he carefully helped Harry as he stumbled but was pushed off when Sirius grasped his collars.

"You bastard!"

"No Sirius…" Harry's soft, hoarse whisper stopped his godfather from finishing the sentence.

"He's good; he didn't take me to Voldemort. He couldn't do it-"Harry collapsed onto the ground before he could finish the sentence.

Severus caught him swiftly and pulled him roughly onto his lap as he administered the proper potions.

"Are you alright Harry?" He asked gently to his charge looking right into the piercing green eyes. Harry vaguely nodded and felt himself falling asleep,

"Severus I'll be fine…" He slurred, his eyelids felt so heavy. The confession was still raw from Johnson and he was relieved. Yes the man had tortured him and enjoyed it, but then he had broken down, horrified at what he had done.

Then he blithered and blathered on about how sorry he was and how Reggie wouldn't have liked to see him do something like that. Then he had helped Harry into a floo and they went directly to where Harry thought his guardians would be.

Kingsley spelled ropes around Julian and binded him, "I hereby arrest you for kidnap and torture of an underage wizard. You'll go to Azkaban for this" He hissed and pushed him through the floo. Julian turned back to Harry and weakly smiled, he then mouthed, "I'm sorry"

In a flash of green they were gone and Harry fell asleep in Severus's arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Prongs Jrn." A cheery voice awoke Harry from his sleep and he sat up slowly.

"Woah there Kiddo, your nerves are healing so be a little careful" Sirius smiled at him and levered him down carefully.

Harry smiled weakly then looked down at his fingers. The pressure in his chest had returned, no matter how relieved he was to be back with his guardians, with Sirius he couldn't shake what had happened earlier.

He couldn't shake that nothing could change that Severus had hit him or that Snape had instigated the fight. Or maybe even that Sirius had so wildly pursued it and not walked away.

And they had been fighting over him. All he brought was hurt to the people he loved. He was a nuisance just like he was at the Dursleys.

He looked away and swallowed down the large lump rising up in his throat.

"Harry?" Sirius's timid voice entered his thoughts, Harry didn't dare look up.

He heard his godfather sigh then continue, "You know Kiddo, and you're Madam Pomfrey's favourite patient"

Harry choked back a bitter laugh, his whole body shook. He couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"Julian Johnson is in Azkaban now you know, even if he confessed and didn't kill you. Still, though"

Harry nodded dumbly again, upon hearing no answer and not expecting one Sirius kept talking.

"Harry, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been dragged into this, with Regulus and all-"

"I know" Harry said hoarsely then laid back down and turned on his side, curling into a ball. He just wanted to be alone, like he was destined to be.

Couldn't anyone understand that? Couldn't anyone understand that he didn't deserve to be loved? And if he did he should be fair and push them away before they were killed? Didn't they know that the prophecy meant he had to become a murderer, but he already was?

Cedric, his parents. Everything rushed at him and he forgot momentarily that Sirius still sat on the other side of him.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. Yelling angrily, "I want to be left alone! Can't you understand that?!" he voiced his thoughts, he heard Sirius make a noise of distress before leaving him. Alone, just like he wanted.

But didn't in a way, he did it because he deserved it. He didn't even notice the Christmas wrapped parcel sitting on the end of his bed where Sirius had left it.

"Merry Christmas Harry" Sirius whispered before closing the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Severus, if you don't talk to him. Yes you hit him, but apologise and Harry will accept" Lupin said in a whining sort of voice, Sirius had failed already with the talk and was meanwhile snoring in his bed.

Severus sighed; he knew talking to Harry was inevitable. He was scared of what Harry might say or do.

He remembered vividly how Harry had blown up, how broken he had looked. His chest felt like it was going to snap over his ribs. He remembered how the Christmas present, a book on his family heritage which was usually passed on from father to son, had burnt to ashes.

That night when he held Harry, he felt a floodgate burst and flood his insides. He only hoped Harry would not reject or hate him after all he had hit his own charge. His own son.

He nodded then made his way excruciatingly slow up to the hospital wing. He knew he had do this, he owed it to Harry.

He opened the doors gently unlike his usual boom and strode gently over to the end bed where Harry lay on his side.

He walked over and put a hand gently on Harry's back to wake him. But he didn't need to when he realized Harry was awake and staring at the blank wall.

Snape strode around to his face and knelt down level with Harry's luminous depths.

Harry shifted his gaze; _I can't bear to look at something I don't deserve. Does he pity me? Is that why he took me in?_

_Because I am a sad, pathetic boy who needs bloody well comfort? I don't need him and he doesn't need me._

Snape frowned as Harry shifted his gaze; he kept searching Harry face continually until he became frustrated as Harry kept averting his gaze.

He grabbed Harry's chin forcefully but gently and used his long fingers to turn the boy's face towards his own.

"Look at me" He said gently chastising. Harry attempted to avert his gaze but Severus's grip tightened softly and he looked pleadingly into Harry's eyes.

Harry then closed his eyes; he knew he could not bring himself close to Severus, no Professor Snape or Sirius Black again. It would cost him too dearly for things that were precious to him.

Not until the war is over. Not yet, not now.

Snape finally understood, Harry had rejected him for hitting him. There was no going back now, he released Harry's chin carefully then stood up and towered over him.

He then critically said with a dark tone, "If that's the way you want it Potter then fine, go back to being a sad, pathetic little boy. Good day Potter" He spat and stormed out, his robes billowing behind.

Harry Potter had left a dull ache in his heart which he cemented shut. He was back to how he was supposed to be without a boy to woe him. A bitter, sarcastic bastard. The way it was meant to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry opened his eyes after he heard Professor Snape's retreating footsteps. He pulled his sheet tighter and muffled himself with the pillow. Right then and there all he wanted to do was suffocate under the pillow.

_I'm doing this for everyone's benefit. If I have to suffer to save those I love, then I shall endure it a thousand times._

He clenched the pillow and felt it soak through with his tears. He knew life wasn't meant to be fair, especially not for him.

He had wasted everyone's time. Building a bond with both of guardians, just to be totally, inexplicitly wasted and gone forever more.

He buried into himself, he knew no one would visit him and why should they? He fell into a troubled sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pssst, Dray!" Ron's noisy whispering awoke Draco from his slumber and light shining through the curtains made him wince as he sat up.

"What is it Weasley?" He hissed and shielded his eyes, sitting up. Ron moved in closer and whispered loudly, "They found Harry, let's go sneak up to the hospital wing and give him his Christmas Presents"

Draco felt excitement rush and a small grin bloomed on his lips, "Sure, let me grab my robe and his present"

The two boys quickly exited and met Hermione in the common room. Together they snuck past the sleeping Fat Lady in her portrait down the dark hallways.

Through the corridors they slowly unlocked the hospital wing doors and crept in silently. They could see the huddled sleeping figure at the far bed and Draco felt fear creeping up in him.

He remembered Christmas day when Harry looked so awful. He felt terribly sympathetic to his best friend and he couldn't wait to see if Harry liked his gift.

The trio crept over to Harry, he slumped asleep, but he had his sheets pulled right up to his chin and his pillow covered his face.

"How can he sleep like this? Gosh Harry is ridiculous sometimes-"Ron said loudly and started to pull the pillow off.

"Ron! Leave him alone, he's allowed to sleep however he wants!" Hermione petulant voice interrupted Draco's thoughts and he grinned at his two other friends' antics.

The pillow slid off, revealing Harry face. He had a few stitches where his cheek bone had shattered and his neck jerked every few minutes. His nerves still had yet to heal from the Cruciatus curse.

They all gasped but fell silent when Harry blearily opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas" They chorused softly, not wanting to alert Madam Pomfrey and all sat down.

Harry face broke into a small smile. He had missed his friends and he knew he could have one more moment with them before he would push them away. He wouldn't dare let them be killed.

He had forgotten it had been Christmas Day yesterday. He smiled a little but winced at his cheek and accepted their gifts.

He got a set of combined DADA books from Ron and Hermione, he wanted to read them right then and there but Draco's present piqued his curiosity.

He opened the gilded box and pulled out a Dragon pendant with emerald eyes.

"It's meant to be given to brothers, if you need help hold it in your fist and say my name. I have on too" Draco said quietly and pulled out his sapphire eyes dragon pendant from out of his robes.

"It works vice versa too" He added and Harry mumbled a thanks, genuinely loving the present and also Draco's show of true friendship and brotherhood.

Together they sat in silence, sometimes offering a joke or too until Hermione interrupted handing Harry a present from the end of his bed.

"Who's this from?" She wondered aloud and everyone shrugged, but Harry opened.

Inside was a plus black Dog, just like Sirius. Harry's heart tugged and he let the dog fall limply from his fingers.

Draco picked up the card and read it out loud,

_Harry,_

_I know this seems like a childish present, but just know that when things get bad, Paddie the soft toy dog will comfort you. I hope you like it,_

_Padfoot._

Ron picked it up and frowned, "Are you okay mate?" He asked honestly.

_No Ron I'm not. My life feels like it's falling into pieces. I feel like shit._

"Yea Ron, I'm fine"

Then silence encumbered the wing and the four musketeers settled in to watch the sunrise from Harry's bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok guys, I got tons of angst crammed in there and I managed 10 pages. Yay for me!!!

Its midnight here and I still have to do chapter 5 of Seven Stages of Grieving **CHECK IT OUT.**

So goodnight my friends, see you next weekend! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love feedback as you all know!

**Next Chapter:**

More angst, will Harry see through his blindness about the one's he loves?


	23. Chapter 23

Thankyou **Cheekymonkey1994, Blueoctober, Blackmoonsilver, Souless-tears, Yashida, Fizzgig and Ragamuffin, Elemental-Jedi-Elf, Azthella, Honore, KC, Darkcelestial20, Dark Nightshade, Beckyboo99, Azuredragon, Henio41** and **Fizzing-whizbee-NZ.**

Welcome new readers **LilithKV** and **Ali.**

**Replies to Unsigned reviews:**

**LilithKV: **I know, I'm so mean. I totally stuffed their Christmas now didn't I? Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it.

**Ali**: Hiya! They'll make up soon; otherwise it wouldn't be a happy ending! Thankyou for the review!

**Snarky B**: WELL ALL I CAN SAY IS "GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU" AND THAT IF YOU HAD ACTUALLY READ ON YOU MIGHT HAVE FOUND I DO INDEED HAVE A BETA. AND GEE THANKS FOR CALLING MY STORY CRAP.

**This chapter is dedicated to Azuredragon because I love your sense of humour and you've supported me a long way. THANKYOU!**

Thanks to my beta Witherwings1972

Also heads up everyone, I finished "In the arms of a stranger" one story down, four to go!

**Oooh and get excited: **

**THE RAVEN AND THE CROW- UB Universe/Alternate plotline Harry is sent to live with Snape after Sirius is executed for no reason. What does a strange raven at Snape's manor have to do with it? And why is Sirius's body missing?-**Chapter one SUBMITTED

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry lay curled on his side hugging his knees under the sheets. The hospital wing was empty, everyone having gone to bed and moonlight shining upon him. He stared at the stuffed toy dog sitting on his bed side table, it stared back.

He then turned his gaze away he could no longer stand it; he got up out of his bed and stretched his legs. They felt like jelly and he steadied himself using the bed railing then stood up straight. Finally when he thought himself steady, he let go and stepped gently across the cold lino floor.

His whole body shivered and shook; it still felt the aftermath of the continuous crucios. He shakily made his way, wincing at the coldness of the floor and opened the door carefully. He peered out, feeling a cool breeze making its way through the corridors. He idly stepped out and shut the door behind him. It felt good to be free and alone for once.

He crept barefooted down the corridors not caring where his feet led him. Soon he came to owlery, he knew he was a short but long way from the school. The gentle noises of fluttering and the hoots of sleeping owls made him feel at peace.

He sat himself down on the soft hay, his back against the wall with the owls overhead and closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly a voice broke through the silence scaring him out of his wits, "Couldn't sleep?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So my spy, how is the plan proceeding?" Voldemort's red eyes glowed with anticipation and his faithful servant bowed at his feet and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Absolutely perfect my lord, no one suspects a thing" The servant said back before standing and bowing.

"Good work my faithful servant, I shall reward you dearly"

"Thankyou my Lord, I am grateful"

"As you should be Severus, you are back in my service once and for all"

"I have gained his trust fully, idiot boy. I will hand him over my lord, once and for all"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry let out a breath of relief and nodded shuffling his feet. Draco petted Melfalas who sat crooning on his shoulder and stepped forth. Draco smiled at him brightly under the moonlight commenting on his present, "I see you like it"

Harry nodded then picked up a jet black feather and tickled Draco's nose with it, laughing gently, "I'm sorry, I honestly haven't had time to get proper presents. I have truthfully started making you guys all presents, pathetic I know…."

He said and looked down at the floor.

This year he had wanted to make presents but most were incomplete because he had been so preoccupied. Draco smiled at him and stole the feather and tickled him back, "Harry its ok, you know even if I was a Malfoy with materialistic gold I still enjoy the mantra 'it's the thought that counts'"

Harry genuinely smiled the said honestly, "You know Dray, and you've turned into one of the best friends ever. I thought it would never come to this, I thought we'd hate each other for life-"

"I know Harry, and I myself don't mind having scarhead as my best mate either" Draco grinned before Harry launched himself onto the other boy. Finally once the two had composed themselves Draco glanced at his watch and arched an eyebrow, "It's nearly one am, and shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

Harry tugged at his pyjama collar then looked up solemnly, "I needed to escape Draco, I'm so sick of being there. And I didn't want Professor Snape and Sirius finding me-"

Draco cut in incredulously, "Since when do you call Sev Professor Snape?"

Harry shifted and answered, "Since now"

Draco shook his hand angrily and replied, "So that's why he's gone huffing and stomping everywhere. He's terribly angry at something and I couldn't figure why, what did you do" He was suddenly getting protective of his Godfather.

Harry scrunched his face then relaxed it defeated and decided then and there. He replied coldly, "None of your effing business" Then turned and stormed out into the night, fully hoping he'd be able to get to the room of requirement before Draco reached him. It was nearly dusk and everyone would be awake soon.

"Hey wait!" The voice behind him yelled, a warm hand grasping his arm as he walked onwards.

"Let me go Draco" He said calmly with a steely glint in his eye, Draco turned him round and said, frustrated, "Hang on! Just a second you were saying what good buddies we were, and now….?"

Harry closed his eyes for a second, if they fought so much maybe they weren't meant to be friends. "Now, we are nothing" And he dramatized the speech by flinging his arms out of the grasps and storming away. This time nothing stopped him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco watched as the dark of the night swallowed Harry and he sighed. Something turbulent was swirling inside of Harry, he only hoped that it didn't get worse or Harry would slump from the exhaustion of it.

He watched as his fingers limply let go of the black feather he held and it fluttered to the ground. It soon became invisible with the dark of the night. Draco closed his eyes, dark times indeed.

He would fix this, whatever that psycho Johnson had done it had scarred Harry badly, plus the dream spell. Draco huffed, far too many bad things were happening this year, nearly outweighing the good things, dammit.

Draco stayed in the owlery a little longer before leaving himself; he knew where Harry would be. But he had no motivation, he knew Harry would shun him coldly again. Best let things play out, he would intervene when needed.

But first things first, he needed to see if the animosity was between Sirius Black and his godson as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius sat by the fireplace in Remus's room contemplating, he had his fingers caroused through his hair and he leaned an elbow against his knee. The recent dealing with Johnson and Harry pushing everyone away was confusing him greatly.

It was morning time, Christmas day having been two days prior, "Great Christmas" He huffed through gritted teeth.

Remus tapped him gently and offered a hot cup of tea that he weakly smiled and sipped at periodically.

Remus smiled grimly back and patted his back before sitting across from him, "Things will get better Paddie, being a parent is hard. Everyone's family has spats even if they are blood related and all-"

"Normal you mean" Sirius bitterly spat back, although not meaning to be nasty about it. He stared at Remus.

Remus nodded acknowledging him, then replied, "I know it's tough right now, but Harry's you know. He's got a hero complex, he can't help it. He may be pushing you away, and even Severus-"

"Sucked in" Sirius interrupted sourly, massaging his fist.

"- I'm betting your both in the same predicament, but as I was saying he is pushing everyone away because he probably believes he is saving us-"

"Saving us? And how the effing hell does 'pushing us away' help?" Sirius burst out, standing from his chair.

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples, "He must think that Voldemort will take us away from him. Sirius, you don't understand, he's never had you or Severus or anyone who remotely cared about him like a parent before. He doesn't want to lose that"

Sirius nodded then started walking towards the door, "Well we need to tell him he won't, actually it's the other way round, and we don't want to lose him!"

Remus stood up and grasped Sirius gently, "No Padfoot, give him time. He'll come round" Sirius sighed, resigned and sat down again.

"Your right like always Moony" He said with a shaky smile, Remus grinned at him reassuringly and nodded.

"Of course!" The two men chuckled lightly, unbeknownst that Draco stood listening and watching through the door crack.

Draco turned away, he knew his best mate alright, but these two men knew him better. "Bloody Potter always wanting to be a hero", he muttered to himself as he walked down to the corridor, time to visit Severus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Clinks of potion vials drew Draco in closer. His Godfather was rampantly shuffling his potions stores around, quite dangerously he noted.

He seemed not to take any care as he shoved them around, hastily muttering profanities under his breath. He was in a horrible mood and Draco had a hint of why.

"Severus?" He said softly from behind the man, Snape dropped the vial he was shifting and yelled loudly, "Bloody hell, what do you want?" He rounded on his godson.

Draco stood defiant and drawled angrily, "Oh for heavens sake Severus, calm down. I know this is over Harry-"

"That bloody brat?! You think that it is merely over him?!" Snape bellowed, causing the dungeons to echo, spittle flying everywhere. He rubbed his forearm unconsciously and sledged through the shelves.

Draco narrowed his eyes, and tried again, "Please Severus, Harry is hurting, even if he is pushing you away-"

Severus then turned around, a terrifying, unfathomably dark glint in his obsidian eyes as he towered over Draco, "Did I ask for your opinion?"

He said in an indecisive whisper, dangerously low. Draco nearly flinched but stopped himself and ploughed on, "Do you mean to say you wasted all that time bonding with him?! Don't you love him-"

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION?!" Severus bellowed stepping forth and advancing even more on Draco who went, if possibly even paler.

He nearly stuttered and started stepping backwards but fell over on his back. , he was utterly terrified of his Godfather and guardian right now.

He slithered backwards on the stones of the dungeons, but with no avail. Snape kept advancing forth menacingly, and then as if in a trance he stopped himself short.

An unbelieving expression on his face, then it softened and he peered at Draco in an odd way. He then kneeled down and whispered in a gentler voice then before, "Forgive me Draco, I have not been myself. I do not know-"

"It's okay Severus, I-I understand" Draco replied and pulled himself back onto his feet. He smiled weakly to prove the point, he had no idea what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, your right, none of my business-"

"No, it's ok. You are merely looking out for your family" Severus said gently as he folded his arms and sighed. They stood in an awkward silence until Draco broke the silence, "I better go, um but please fix things Severus, or try. Break past his barriers if you have to-"

"I will try" Snape replied softly before Draco nodded and walked away slowly. Severus watched him leave then rubbed his deft hands across his face.

_The ones I love are falling apart; once again I shall have no family. I must fix this, I must fix this._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry sat in the empty room; there was no furniture, ornaments, decorations of any sort. It was empty, like he was. His hands deftly scaled the cool walls, his hands sucking it in, his skin becoming cool also.

He let his fingers drum against the cool tiles of the floor; he liked that feeling, that feeling of cool coldness against his own warm skin. It made him feel alive. He smiled idly at his reflection that stared at him from the opposite wall, he grinned with his teeth showing.

Maybe he was going insane, or maybe he was delighting in childish fun. He precariously ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He peered around himself, he felt lonely but he needed it to survive.

He could not bring anyone close in fear of losing them. He had had his run of caring and being loved, he could not risk it. He sat against the wall for hours, discarding his robes and shirt because he did not feel cold enough.

His bare back grazed the wall; he smiled at his reflection again. _I am alone, and I like it in a deranged way. I am alone._

But he missed the feeling of Sirius embracing him in a bear hug, or even Severus's stiff, awkward ones. He missed feeling, that's why he wanted to feel the coolness of the walls and tiles.

He didn't want to ever lose the ability to feel, he'd die if he did. He imagined warm but cool skinned arms embracing him. Soft lips kissing his brow, someone taking his glasses off as he fell into peaceful sleep. He missed being loved.

He awoke from his short second reverie and gently hit his head against the wall, it felt nice. He felt happy, like he was high or something. He barely noticed the silent tears dripping from his eyes, down his cheeks. He imagined a cool hand brushing them away, he imagined.

He felt a burden resting on only his shoulders; he had no desire to share it. This burden was his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He had no idea how long he had been resting against the wall. He awoke a few minutes earlier in contrast with the wall's temperature awakening him pleasantly. He felt a large lump in his throat, he tried vainly to swallow it, but to no avail.

He had no tears left, he just sat expressionless still staring at the mirror. Soon he watched as his reflection was embraced by a figure, he could not make out whom. But he smiled waningly and felt his lips, they felt numb.

Soon he longed for the feeling of warmth; he reached for his shirt and put it back on. But the coolness of the walls seeped through the shirt's material, he leant forward.

In the mirror he saw his figure holding a black soft toy dog, he grinned and his reflection grasped it tighter. When he looked down in his own arms there was nothing there, but his palms felt warm.

He felt distantly better and he shakily rose to his legs and made for the door, he looked back at his reflection for a last time. It waved and clutched the dog tighter, Harry grimaced.

He rested his open palm against the door to the corridor before turning the knob with his other hand and wincing at the sunlight streaming in. He shuffled his feet watching as they walked him down numerous corridors until he came to the dungeons.

He realized where he was heading and began to walk backward. Oddly he didn't care; he just kept going until he backed into a stoned wall. He flinched when a hand grasped his shoulder gently.

He turned and found himself face to face with his guardian Snape and he stepped back involuntarily. Snape's expression was softened and he held a tight grasp on Harry but not too tight. Harry breathed in deeply, nearly forgetting to let it out and waited.

"Harry, please come back to me, to us. Forgive me getting angry last night-but…..I-I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my family" Snape rarely ever stumbled over his words, but he was doing that right now.

Harry bowed his head and dared not look up; he had no idea how to respond to this. He couldn't. Then a long fingered hand lifted his head, tilting it up slowly so it faced him.

"Harry, please" Snape genuinely had not a hint of sarcasm, he nearly was pleading. But a Snape never pleaded, it was hidden under his tone of seriousness.

Harry averted his gaze once again like he had done the other night, but Snape kept his gaze on him. He then released Harry's chin and sighed, "I don't understand what goes through your head, but if you ever see through this-this blindness. You know where to find me, and I want you to know. You always have a place in my, my heart" He said defiantly, and then the man strode down the dungeons further, his robes billowing.

Harry stood there, completely shell shocked but then managed to stumble his way out of the dungeons. Finally when he found an empty corridor, he slid down a wall that was nearest. Tomorrow all the students would be coming back and the hubbub would be of Harry's kidnap and their DADA teacher's arrest.

He wouldn't be able to stand it he knew, maybe he could run away. Defeat Voldemort then come back, then he could let the ones he loved in. But not now, he'd die if they died. They were part of him, as he was them. They were joined in unbreakable bonds, nothing would ever change that. Not even time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Near night time Harry drifted out the oak doors in the light of the dusk and followed the path to the lake. He sat down beside the washing shore and breathed the fresh air in. It made his lungs feel alive and capable, he breathed to live, and he breathed for life.

He imagined Voldemort breathing, his slit red eyes gaping as he died. Maybe one day he wouldn't have to imagine that, Voldemort would be dead. He knew that he had to be saviour, he didn't know the specific details but he didn't care. He would be saviour even if the rules didn't write it.

No one would bother to dismiss this burden that each person heavily carried in this world, he would. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing, he was the one marked, and he was the one who should take the revenge. Set free so many people from the shackles of life because of Voldemort being at fault.

He also wished he did not feel compelled to be the one to dispel the dark lord. But a stirring in his heart and chest told him to, even if he died in the attempt. It was his, and only his.

He looked up at the sky as the stars rose from the lights, and darkness claimed the night sky. He felt a chilling breeze brush past his skin and it tingled with the feelings. The trees surrounding the Hogwarts grounds swayed, as if leaning and dancing heavily to the timber music of the wind.

The grass he sat on was uplifting and the scattered flowers released a grassy, sweet scent of nature. He felt dampness in the air, swallowing it whole, it was pleasant. The shores of the lake slightly lapped up the pebbles outlining it.

The night quietly howled with the slight breeze and the noises surrounding him stilled him in to a state of peace. He closed his eyes gently and let the feeling waft over him, cocooning him in a nice sleep of nature.

He opened his eyes again and found the silver light of the moon spilling over his face and body; he let his fingers relish the light playing on it. He smiled as he saw a vibrant black and creamy coloured butterfly resting on the pebbles close by.

Its gigantic wings flapping gently against the breeze, he reached his hand out timidly and the butterfly let his fingers graze the creamy black wings.

He relished the feeling of a living creature, under his touch. The butterfly flapped its wings gently, uprising into the night. It flew on the spot as if beckoning him to follow, Harry did.

He let his fingers follow the hypnotic, beautiful creature as it flew across the grounds, his body followed. It flew with a soft rhythm, fluttering about here and there but staying on the same trail. Harry wanted to follow this beautiful thing everywhere, it mesmerized him and he felt incredibly at peace in its presence.

Finally it came to the shut gates of the school grounds; it fluttered through the bars with ease. Harry wished he could follow as he snapped out of his reverie, it waited for him. He smiled at it, it even winked back. He surveyed the gates for a moment and looked at the butterfly, sadly, he could not follow it wherever it went now. He turned back to leave, but the butterfly again was in front of him.

He smiled at it a little before petting its wings gently for a last time and continuing back up the path, it was getting late. He hoped that maybe one day he would encounter the mesmerizing creature again, maybe one day.

When he was a few more steps away from the gate, it seemed that the giant butterfly was still following him. He shook his head at it and looked up at the stars, taking in its vastness and beauty. Twinkling little eyes staring and winking at him, he wished he could touch them.

Finally his feet found him back at the castle steps; he sat on them and leaned back into the palms outstretched behind. He breathed a sigh, tonight was a beautiful night, and sooner or later he would see a strange beauty in death or killing.

Sometime soon it would be, and with a foreboding feeling Harry knew it was close. He couldn't throw it off, maybe he was a seer or something. But something in his heart caroused through his body, _my time is soon._

The big winged insect landed beside him, maybe as comfort of something. Its wings gently flapped a few times as it sat perched on the cement steps beside him. He waved at it as he stood up and entered the entrance hall, shutting the oak doors behind him. This time the winged creature did not follow. It gave off an impression it was disappointed, then it was gone.

Once he had stood inside the doors for a moment, feeling relaxed he started through the various floors back to the Gryffindor common room. Hopefully no one would be awake, it was quite late now. Luckily no one had come looking for him; he had been left in peace for once.

They had actually listened to him this time, or maybe quite frankly they didn't care. But he couldn't think these thoughts right now, he needed sleep.

Since the Julian incident Harry had been having mild nightmares of being put under the cruciatus curse numerous times. Feeling his limbs nearly ripping, a million burning knives stabbing him, it often jolted him awake readily.

Once inside the common room he started up the stairs, his surroundings very bleary from lack of sleep and the brightness of the fireplace.

Suddenly two people jumped up out of a corner and dragged him onto the lounge, Harry fought until he realized who the two were.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well if I can't get Potter, I'll have the little Dragon instead"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco couldn't sleep again, he kept thinking of how the world revolved around their lives and why it was so goddamn messed up. He was wandering the corridors, until he came to the oak doors; he decided he needed some fresh air so he opened them quietly.

Once outside he breathed in the fresh clean air compared to the musky air in Hogwarts. He walked down a few paths across the grounds until he came to the gate that lead to Hogsmeade. He sat down and leaned against it, entwining his fingers through the bars.

He wondered what would happen when he graduated, or what it was like in the real magical world, or the world at all, being so vast.

He noticed under the waning moonlight a beautiful Ornithoptera Alexandra butterfly perched on the bars. He reached a finger to brush its wings, it let him. Soon it started fluttering away and Draco wondered where it was going.

He wished he could follow; it was such a beautiful creature. He surveyed the metal bars of the gate then decided he could most probably climb over, so he did. The butterfly seemed like it was waiting on the other side, he didn't test its patience.

A few nicks and tears later, Draco was on the other side of the Hogwarts gates. Staring at the mesmerizing creature, fluttering close by the teen to let it know something. Then the colour drained out of Draco's face and he whispered to himself, not realizing that the butterfly could understand, "Oh shit, I'm outside of the anti-apparation boundaries!"

A cold drawling voice answered his plea, he shivered and turned around at the voice, "Yes indeed you are"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry recoiled and loosened the grip from Ron on his left and Hermione on his right, and then he sunk back into the chair.

"What?" He said tonelessly and he became entranced in the flickering dances of the flames in the fireplace.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and sighed simultaneously, "What the bloody hell is going on with you and your 'family'?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows at the 'family part. Harry darted his eyes up and snapped, "Is it really any of your business?"

Hermione tried a gentler approach and rested her hands on Harry's knee, "Well yes Harry it is, it so happens that two of the four musketeers are part of one family" Ron nodded, agreeing and Harry looked away.

"Listen mate-"Ron began but Harry cut him off before he could continue, he knew what his friend was going to say.

"No you listen, this is MY family affair going on, and you don't need to no nor understand. What you only need to know is that I have a job to do and I plan on finishing, everything else set aside"

"Even us?" Hermione said in a hurt filled voice, removing her hand. Ron looked the same, although anger also glinted in his blue eyes.

Harry took a deep breath before standing and starting for the stairs saying poignantly, "Yes"

No one followed him and one half of him was relieved, the other disappointed. But it soon disappeared and he held his head high as he changed then got into his bed.

Spelling his curtains to shut tightly he fell into a restless sleep, snippets of Julian and everyone else, including his family falling into his dreams.

He was rattled out of sleep however when the Dragon pendant around his neck started to become warm, once he opened his eyes from his sleep, he saw two identical emerald eyes glowing at him.

Then he whispered in despair, "Draco"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well guys, this is **my longest chapter ever (although only by like six words) **hurray for me. Hopefully next weekend I'll get to 5,000 words. Wish me luck!

I hope you enjoyed, I put some poetic, aesthetic visual descriptions in there for you to make the story seem nicer and……visual? Lol. Whoever asked for more description back a few chapters, here it is!

Please review, and also I ask you to take a look at my other stories which include: **Seven stages of grieving, In the arms of a stranger, **my new story: **Dissolving Souls **and of course the awaited companion/sort of sequel to this: **The Raven and the Crow.**

I'm sorry to say that this story is close to being finished and damn! It's been a long journey, so thank you for following me all the way.

I also ask you, pretty please that you all follow **The Raven and the Crow** also. I am hoping it gets as much feedback and love as this has.

**Next Chapter:**

Who has Draco and will Harry be able to save his best friend without losing those he loves? Action scenes coming up!


	24. Chapter 24

Thankyou to my loyal reviewers**: KC, Azuredragon, Henio41, Elemental-Jedi-Elf, Blueoctober, Sable2468, Beckyboo99, Cheekymonkey1994, Darkcelestial20, Blackmoonsilver, Souless-tears, TuxedoKamenLuver** and **Honore.**

Welcome to **Cassy, Kyntor** and **Sable**.

**Replies to Unsigned Reviews**:

**Cassy aka Too Lazy to sign in**: LOL, so true, I'm sorry! Haha…….true enough. But can you imagine them…errr….that way….um…together? LOL Thanks for the review, I hope to hear from you again. Love your perspective.

**Azuredragon**: I'm so sorry! I remembered to dedicate it to you, but forgot to answer your review! I am so terribly sorry!  Love your second review though; I really appreciate it, thankyou!

**Kyntor**: Thanks, I'll remember to add that it's AU. I though I did at the start though….hmmmm?

**This chapter is dedicated to Elemental-Jedi-elf**

Thanks to my beta Witherwings1972

**Also peeps, I am terribly sorry but I guess all I can call this chapter is, an Interlude. Pretty short (atrocious!) so it's been deemed that. It doesn't have any big plot points, maybe a few hints but that's about it.**

**Sorry for shortness but I have five chapters for various stories to do, plus homework! Please forgive me!**

**Interlude**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Severus!!" Draco huffed in relief and nearly threw himself at his godfather. But the cold look on the older man's face made him recoil. He then realized why, he had broken school rules.

He stepped back wincing and babbled, "I'm so sorry Sev, it's just that butterfly…."

"Silence" Snape snapped, his eyes now impeccably cold. Draco found himself stepping back, until they came in contact with the gates.

Snape rounded on him, his arms shot out faster then the speed of light, grasping like a vice on his godson's upper arm. Draco whimpered, his godfather's grip actually hurt! He struggled, but was stilled by that cold, freezing cold look.

His godfather grinned menacingly, "I think punishment is in order, I'm sure Lucius should hear about this…" He said, then with a crack! Before Draco could even let his stumbling complaints out of his mouth, they were gone. But not before he clutched his pendant and whispered, "Harry"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry grasped for his wand and invisibility cloak then blindly ran through the corridors. Wind whipped past him, The portraits became just a blur. Nothing mattered to him as time slowed, but his legs sped through the castle. His cloak was flying side to side, his other hand limp, whilst one held the warm pendant.

He felt the wind whipping his face and he breathed a sigh of relief as he came to the oak doors. The pendant was getting slowly colder, the signal was getting away.

He unlocked the doors with his wand then opened them with a boom, his legs nearly stumbling, giving way. His chest sore and dry from the deep breaths he was breathing in. Soon they became shallow and his legs felt like jelly.

He stumbled weakly down the cement stairs, and rolled. Once he got back to his feet, his whole body was shivering. He felt the pendant in his palm, it was cold.

He slumped, defeated and sat under the moonlight for perhaps minutes or hours. Finally he heaved himself up and walked slowly to Remus's rooms.

He had to tell someone, no matter what it cost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He finally huffed as he entered the dungeons, it was still dark. The torch light splayed up the dark stoned walls. He leaned heavily against the nearest one then walked forward towards the door.

He knocked gently and waited, slowly footsteps could be heard and the door opened. It revealed a haggard looking Sirius who quickly brightened when he caught sight of his godson.

Harry's face was blank and he just entered, side stepping his godfather and stopped to stand in the middle of the room. Sirius shut the door sadly and Remus stood up from where he sat, Harry then interrupted and said dryly, "Draco's gone"

Remus frowned and Sirius threw himself into the seat in front of Harry, "What do you mean?" Remus asked sternly, narrowing his eyes.

Harry stepped forwards and brandished his dragon pendant, "I meant to say that his pendant sent out a distress signal which meant he was in trouble. It's cold, which means he isn't anywhere near me or even at Hogwarts"

Sirius nodded dumbly and Remus stepped forward, he reached out to embrace Harry as if meaning to say it was ok. But Harry stepped back and said forcefully, "We have to find Draco"

Remus nodded and looked at Sirius; Sirius looked at the floor and said blankly, "Someone has to tell Severus"

Everyone nodded until Remus interrupted the silence, "The Order will have to be emmobilized, and we should be ready by morning or mid morning"

Harry gritted his teeth, that wasn't soon enough! He hissed and swivelled round, fully ready to stomp out. But strong arms encased his torso and pulled him into a tight embrace, "I will not lose you Harry, not again" A warm breath ghosted his ear and the aggravated voice hissed into it.

Harry struggled from Sirius's embrace but the man only held tighter. He finally stopped and his godfather let him go. Sirius's brow was furrowed and he dropped his hands limply, registering what had just happened, "no matter" He mumbled darkly and sat down, waving at the door.

Harry huffed and stomped out, just as he had fully intended to. Remus sighed behind him, and Sirius held back some tears as he stared at the carpet.

The door slammed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry stomped down through the dungeons then slowly made his way further up into the castle, until he flopped down on his bed in the common room.

To emmobilize the Order, that would take hours! Harry also knew that they would do it half heartedly, even if Draco had turned good, been swapped to Gryffindor and betrayed his dad, they still wouldn't try.

He sighed and held the pendant, not realizing he was sending out his own distress signal as he whispered, "Draco" over and over again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Somewhere in Britain holed up in a shack Draco felt his pendant grow warm in his unconsciousness. He groaned as it warmed his chest then went cold; it continually did this until it stayed cold. Harry was in trouble!

As soon as he and his Godfather had landed Severus had stupefied him and the world had gone black. Now, his Godfather was sitting by the log fire sneering in disdain.

He got up, but struggled as he felt silver bonds tied round his ankles and wrists. His face set in an ugly sneer he started to complain, "What the hell is wrong with you Sev? Why are you doing this? You-"

"Kindly shut up Draco and I shall tell you everything" His godfather said icily and Draco stilled, listening intently, he needed to hear this.

"First of all, did you really think I would 'love' Harry Potter?" His obsidian eyes beared down on Draco, and he found himself unconsciously nodding. Severus continued, "Or you, traitor, for that matter?"

Again Draco unconsciously answered, nodding again vaguely. His godfather grinned evilly, he felt fear grip him. Severus then grimaced and continued his tale; Draco felt his blood running cold. So Severus was a spy, for the dark. He had lost his war within himself. He and Harry were doomed.

"Why do you think Potter had those nightmares? Me of course, sugar quills work like heaven"

"Who was there to comfort the pathetic boy? Me of course, stupid little brat…." The older man said spitefully rolling his eyes at himself, disgusted.

"I framed Johnson of course, blathering idiot. But do you know what's sad Draco? Is that if you hadn't betrayed the Dark Lord you could have helped me in all of this, we would have been rewarded richly. But now I must use you as bait to get Potter, heroic little dunderhead…"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his godfather then flailed wildly, hitting him in the shin with his foot. Severus's eyes only darkened and he flew like a flash and was towering over Draco, his eyes piercing his Godson's composure.

Within a second his pale, slender fingers shot out and grasped his chin, "Don't try that again" He said in a slicing, ice cold voice. Draco winced and tried to pull out of the grip, but to no avail.

Snape finally let go off Draco's chin forcefully before resuming back to the chair by the fire. Draco tried to reach up and rub the sore spot where his godfather had held him, but the bonds restricted it.

He then stared at the floor for hours or more, he didn't know. He felt the ultimate betrayal at what had happened. To his horror a few salty tears seeped into his mouth and he swallowed them bitterly.

His stomach was a pit of emptiness. The only family he had was in trouble and was about to smash into a million pieces.

He couldn't even bring a hand up to wipe the tear, he wouldn't have any way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry was cocooned in silence, his curtains drawn, his sheets and duvet heaped on top of him. He was nearly suffocating with his face in his pillow, but he was suffocating from something else apart from that.

He felt a deep hopelessness drowning him in driving waves of despair. He felt a needing throbbing in his heart, but he didn't bother dulling it. His whole body throbbed on.

He could do nothing and no one could do or say anything to help him. He finally pulled himself out of his stupor and pulled back the covers sullenly.

He heaved his heavy body to the edge of the bed and pulled back the curtains. He winced as the sunlight shone through and he sighed deeply. Ron was snoring beside him and the whole room was silent. It felt peaceful in a way, but it also disturbed him.

Silence scared him in an odd sense, like death did. Silence always motioned something, something scaring.

He shook his head dumbly, wafting his bangs out of his eyes and put his glasses on. He lightly padded across the room with his invisibility cloak in tow. He knew it was morning, but just for today, he wanted to be invisible.

He wanted people to see through him, look through him. Ignore him, whatever.

He drifted the hallways and closed his eyes gently as he leaned against walls. Finally when the corridors were bubbling with more early comers, he went back to the common room and dorms and changed.

Still under the cloak, he ate silently, grabbing for food when people weren't looking. He felt a sense of freedom, a sense of love at being invisible. He wished he could stay like that forever, as if, as if he never existed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius narrowed his eyes; he was sitting next to Remus at the teacher's table. He fumbled around his eggs and bacon and surveyed the great hall cast out in front of him.

Everyone was sitting joyfully eating their breakfast, chatting, laughing. But Sirius detected an absence, since last night with the last minute Order meeting, he had been thinking of his godson.

Ron and Hermione sat, playing footsies under the table and Harry was no where in sight. Usually, no matter how bad Harry felt he would always come down to breakfast.

"Maybe he slept in Paddy" Remus's soft voice said into his ear gently. He nodded in response, his eyes still scanning the whole length of the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe, but maybe not" Was all he said and Remus sighed beside him.

"Sorry Moony-"

"It's ok; we're all treading on ice these days, no matter Sirius"

Sirius nodded in thanks and resumed playing with his food.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Again, please don't murder me! Interludes always get flames…..lol**

**Also please go take a look at The Raven and the Crow. UB has…counts fingers about 2 chapters to go! **

**I am nearly finished seven stages of Grieving and I was wondering if anyone would please review chapter six! **

**It's the chapter I am proudest of because I used my own motives and emotions (I lost someone dear to me).**

**Everyone thankyou!**

**Next chapter**:

Harry's off to save Draco, Severus is a traitor to the light, and Sirius is falling apart. Can this all be fixed before the end?


	25. Chapter 25

Thankyou guys: **Elemental-Jedi-Elf, Fifespice, Sable2468, Blueoctober, Darkcelestial20, Azthella, Arwen-Evenstar-Elf, Azuredragon, LilithKV, Souless-tears, Beckyboo99, Henio41, Honore** and **welcome Anknisatanas.**

**Replies to unsigned reviews:**

**Azuredragon:** Lol, I'm still extremely sorry about….You think you know? Hmmmm…shhhh. Oh and the pancakes? They'll be at the end, I promise. Thanks for another great review!

**LilithKV: **All great things always come to a happy ending! Lol, Harry will come out of the dark soon enough. Thankyou for the review.

**This chapter is a long overdue dedication and I'm extremely sorry! To Azthella for being one of the best reviewers ever!!**

**Thanks to Witherwings1972 for beta-ing the chapter!** 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry sauntered around the corridors, idly letting the breeze under the cloak go through his fingers. He felt an odd satisfaction at it and played under the sunlight by windows where no one could see him.

He smiled childishly and let his mind wander and be in a dream land of his own making. For hours on end he revelled at being alone and undetected, unfindable in his own words.

He passed Ron and Hermione searching for him a few times but ignored them. He tried to forget that Draco was not missing, possibly dead. Not in a selfish kind of way, but to stop any heroic plans jumping into his head.

He had to be good, because when this war ended he hoped that Sirius and Severus accepted him back with open arms. He couldn't disappoint them now, no, not now.

Finally at lunch time he skipped the meal and headed back to the dormitories. The feeling of helplessness in the Draco situation was killing him literally.

He heaved upon his bed and pounded his head against the headboard before falling into a deep sleep. Not even realizing it wasn't dreams that were going to welcome him, a vision. Only a vision and not a pleasant one at that.

_Voldemort sat on his high throne, Lucius Malfoy by his side, Draco sprawled on the ground. His blonde hair was splayed everywhere and a large strand was tainted with blood._

_He was dry heaving and his hands deftly hugged his torso. His robes were torn and his pale skin was covered in goose bumps._

_He was blinking owlishly and he tossed his head and groaned lightly. His father smirked from beside his master's side and Voldemort also had a serene grin on his face._

"_What a catch" He muttered to himself in glee, Lucius also nodded at this, uncaring and unsympathetic._

_A large butterfly was perched on Voldemort's left shoulder. Its cream and black wings flapping gently, it too had an air of glee about it. _

_Harry had only just noticed it and realized that it was the exact butterfly he had nearly followed, most likely an Animagus._

_As Draco shuddered he somehow turned his piercing grey eyes to Harry and pleaded something that he couldn't decipher._

_Then the surreal world came back, crashing fully on top of Harry._

Harry groaned and shifted his head lightly then banged it hard against the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair shakily, fine tremors running through his muscle. He breathed a loud sigh and his chest tightened.

He had always felt this way somehow before, when Cedric died or Ginny lay nearly dead. But this felt ten times worse; his best friend was lying most possibly dying.

Dying at the hands of Voldemort and his own father, Harry felt no sense of accomplishment at seeing the vision, only pure, unadulterated pain.

He cradled his heart and hugged his knees to his chest. He needed to do something; he couldn't bear this foreign weight pinning him down. Even if Voldemort was beckoning him, he didn't care.

He would have died anyway if someone died because of him, or reasons that lead to his actions.

So blindly, without much thought he grasped his cloak and wand and raced out of the dorm and common room. He had no idle time to take in the satisfactory beauty like before, he would see beauty in death or life afterwards this.

So he ran, ran as his heart beat wildly into his chest. His whole body vibing with urgency. _I'm coming Draco, I'm coming._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus groaned at the pain and exited his dungeons. He needed fresh air if his arm didn't stop throbbing plus the headache with it. As he came out into the corridors he stalked and glared at the silence. Hardly any students were around and he liked it, but found it different then usual.

As he stalked onwards, he felt a supernatural breeze brush past him. He turned wildly locating the source, but all he found was space and air around him. Then he clicked and he saw the tail of a sneaker. He followed fast in pursuit; he had an idea who it might be.

Finally he followed the mystery, or not really mystery identity stop at the gates. The space where Snape knew the person stood suddenly revealed a dishevelled Harry and He pocketed his cloak and began climbing the iron bars that constituted the front gate.

"Oh no you don't" He mumbled darkly and grasped Harry's forearm like a vice and dragged him down.

Harry picked himself up and looked angrily at Snape but his expression dropped as he realized it was his guardian.

Snape didn't let go of Harry's arm and dragged him away from the fence and said very furiously, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Harry struggled for a moment but gave up knowing that Snape was extremely strong.

"What the hell do you think?" He replied drolly and finally wrenched his arm from Snape's grasp as his guardian let go.

"And why the hell do you care? Oh and you might care because your GODSON is with Voldemort!" Harry hissed furiously and rubbed his arm, but his other hand lingering at his pocket.

Snape's eyes were hooded and he hissed back furiously, "Always the one to be Hero, just like your goddamn father"

His voice had dropped into a penetratingly cold whisper. It chilled Harry but he still stood defiant and before Snape could do anything Harry whipped out his wand and stunned his guardian.

"Yea I am just like him, I bet he put you down like I just did a million times" Harry spat back at the unconscious form.

For those few moments he had felt a foreign feeling of hatred flood his system. All memories of before forgotten, the situation had blindsided him. He didn't know whether it was good or bad.

But it didn't matter now, he had a job to do and he was running out of time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sirius had his fingers steepled and he leaned onto the warily. He hadn't slept much last night and the morning had disturbed him. Several times Hermione and Ron had come knocking on Remus's door wondering if Harry was with them.

Since last night they hadn't seen a nick of Harry and they worried how he was faring with the news of Draco. Hermione was a little distraught and Ron stressed, but they both knew how close Draco and Harry were.

Remus was up to date with what the Order was doing and meanwhile babysat Sirius who was so distraught about Harry. Remus couldn't keep telling him Harry was ok because he wasn't so sure either.

They both hoped Harry was just hiding in the Room of Requirement or something. Last time he had gallivanted to save someone he had nearly died. It had terrified Sirius; he had never had such a scary feeling in his life.

Remus said it was his parental instincts kicking in. Sirius knew this and he was frightened, frightened for Harry.

It was nearly lunch time and Sirius felt a cold dread creeping into his limbs. It filled him devastatingly and he immediately knew something was wrong. He jumped to his feet and the blood drained out of his face, he could see out the window onto the front grounds.

Harry just disappeared over the top of the front gates. Then everything clicked and Sirius was running, a whirlwind of limbs flying everywhere. He didn't know whether he could stop Harry. He knew if Harry ventured to save the Malfoy boy, he might not come back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry summoned the knight bus and ignored Stan as he hopped on. He sat right at the back and leaned against the bed railing, rubbing his aching scar.

He fingered his wand unconsciously and jumped several times as the bus rumbled on. He didn't know where he was going actually; he was just going to wing it. At that moment his scar prickled intensely and he fell back loosing his grip on the rail.

"_My Lord, thankyou so much for this pleasant reward" Lucius Malfoy was grinning maniacally and he trained his wand on his unconscious son._

"_Crucio! Wake up my dear son! My dear TRAITOR!" Draco jerked alive and his eyes bulged and he clawed and gasped for breath._

_He twitched violently and flailed, Harry felt a tear seeping into the corner of his mouth. He wanted to throw up._

_It showed a room, it was dirty and dark. It looked familiar and Harry closed his eyes. Searching through his memories, where had he seen it?!_

_The house!! The revelation slammed into him and he realized it was the top floor room where Johnson had taken him. Oh no……_

Harry woke with a start and bellowed to Stan "Parklea woods, now!"

The bus shuttled on and after a few minutes they arrived at the dense wood. Harry paid and stepped out; he had to find that house!

Johnson must have escaped Azkaban!!

He ran through the woods, stray branches scraping his face. He robes got caught on them and ripped and his face was bleeding from the numerous scratches. But he didn't care.

Finally he came to the clearing and he made an audible intake of breath as his chest hitched. The death eaters stood in the clearing; Draco had been moved and now lay sprawled on the forest floor.

The door opened and Voldemort with Lucius stepped through, and then came someone who Harry wanted to kill.

He wanted run up to his guardian and pound on his chest and scream "Are you spying again? Or is this for real! Are you the bastard your acting?! Are you?! Are you?!"

But the look that Severus gave him in those unfathomable obsidian eyes stopped him from doing so. He could see through his own eyes that Severus had betrayed him.

One look said it all, he fell to his knees as the Deatheaters surrounded him cackling. He crawled to Draco's side and pulled him close. They were in this together.

He had been betrayed, Severus Snape had chosen the dark side for real.

He had been playing with Harry; he never loved him and never would.

Harry felt his heart fall out of his chest and plummet.

He was doomed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Severus smirked at his two wards, they were so gullible. The two boys huddled together, they were frightened. He could detect it in their innocent eyes, although as they huddled they attempted to look defiant and strong. Ha, so much for that.

Draco grasped his best friend tightly; he was still in a lot of pain from the few Crucios he had received. One, he was scared of his father, two he was scared for Harry.

He knew Harry was wanted dead and he would do anything to stop it.

The Deatheaters circled their prey like predators and sneered at the two boys. This would be a lot of fun…

Voldemort motioned and two of the strongest Deatheaters grasped the boys and pulled them away from each other, separating them.

The two struggled against their captors, Draco feebly and Harry strong. But to no avail, they were no match and they fought to keep hold of each other. If they got separated now they'd have no chance.

The stared wildly at each, this could be the last time they saw each other. Draco still had a weak hold on Harry's wrist and Harry in turn had a strong grasp of Draco's forearm.

They struggled wildly, kicking, biting, scratching and hitting the two brutal Deatheaters. They continued and the Deatheaters complained, Voldemort watched in an amused fashion.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" Snape's deathly cold yell stilled everyone in the area and the boys found themselves letting their hands fall limp against their sides.

Voldemort smiled warmly at Severus as if to thank him. Draco was dragged away into the house limply and Harry was deposited at Voldemort's feet.

Harry hissed and spat at Voldemort and fingered his wand. Voldemort stepped back disgusted and said casually, lazily spinning his wand, "Crucio"

Harry writhed but did not open his mouth. He had been put under this before and he didn't care. Any pain as long as Draco wasn't hurt.

Voldemort, dissatisfied put the curse on again. Not fully caring whether Harry went insane of not. Harry continued to jerk at the spell, his hands and arms flailing like jelly. He just kept the pain suppressed in the centre of his chest.

His mind wandered idly and he became bored. The pain meant nothing to him, he had had worse. Like the pain before, the pain of betrayal had burnt him like a hot coal. But he didn't know whether to care anymore, he was numb. He was invisible.

Everyone laughed around him and he thought he could dimly hear Draco's shouts from the upstairs room in the house behind him. But he didn't know he just stared up at the clearing ahead. The sky looked beautiful; half was clear blue sky with little wisps of white clouds. The other half dark and grey, the clouds started to swarm over the blue side.

Harry smiled, maybe it was a sign.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius ran, he had alerted Remus and the order very haphazardly and was now running. Harry felt like a beacon, a beacon of pain that Sirius could feel.

His chest was built up with pressure and his heart felt tender. He ran to the gates and apparated, he knew that something was up. He bet any money that Johnston was free.

He didn't even bother with Snape, if Snape couldn't keep track of his ward then that was his problem. He always wondered why Severus wanted to adopt Harry; he wasn't like that to care.

Sirius only had a truce with Snape because of Harry. But he always had a foreboding through in the back of his mind that Snape might betray or hurt Harry badly. He just hoped that Snape would help or something.

He had a bond with Harry that even Sirius was jealous of. But he couldn't think of that now, he had to get to Parklea woods.

Once he was inside the dark, dense woodland he started running. High above the trees laughter echoed around him. He was certain who it was and it pushed him faster. His godson, the only person dear to him was in danger. He would kill whoever did this.

Finally he slowed down, through the trees he could see a clearing ahead. But it was obstructed by a circle of Deatheaters clad in their robes and masks. Sirius eyes narrowed as he saw Voldemort the effing bastard and Lucius Malfoy.

Then his eyes widened in shock and he noticed Snape. Oh Snape was going to die unless he was spying.

But somehow Sirius doubted it and had to keep his anger in check. They were circled around something; he sometimes saw a pale, thin arm or leg flail out through the gaps in the circle.

Sirius's heart clinched and he shifted for a better view. His heart stopped rapidly and something pounded in his ears and momentum stopped.

He jumped when a gentle hand fell on his shoulder, he turned and his eyes were hooded. He acknowledged Remus and the rest of the Order behind him. They all stood spaced out, staring at the scene, many wearing grieved faces.

Everyone nodded at him and Dumbledore stepped forth and looked sadly upon everyone. Every Order member possible was there, the Weasleys, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody…everyone.

Hermione and Ron stood a fair way back, they had requested to come and surprisingly been let. But they had to stay back.

Sirius felt a tugging in his conscience that made him want to run forth, bundle up Harry and run away from the scene like a madman. But Remus's gentle hand stopped him. He ached inside.

"Sir, Mr Malfoy Junior is in the top floor room" Kingsley whispered and Dumbledore nodded. Sirius and everyone followed Dumbledore's gaze, he seemed angered.

But they could understand, he was staring directly at Snape. Everyone was angry at Severus; they thought he was just spying again. But the evil, nasty way he stared down at Harry as he was tortured stopped them. He was a traitor and no one had picked up on it.

Everyone was angered; Severus was probably under their noses the whole time. He probably double sided but had chosen to betray Dumbledore long ago.

In that act he had used Harry as a coy, to get to Dumbledore and it had worked well. Now Harry most likely was going to be killed because of this act and everyone wanted to avenge Harry. Severus Snape was a traitor, he would be caught.

No one toyed with their Harry; Harry was the last person in the world who deserved it. The same went for Draco, even though the Order was weary of him they knew he also did not. Both were just innocent fifteen year old boy who needed to be loved or cared for no matter their pride.

Silently the Order reorganised and part ways to surround the clearing. Sirius and Remus stuck together and gave each other haunted looks; they had two boys to save, to save from death or torture at least.

Between the gaps in the trees and the Deatheater circle everyone circled and signalled to each other. Some had better then most view of Harry.

He lay shivering on the ground; blood seeped from the corners of his eyes like rivulets of tears. More blood seeped from his mouth, pulling in the edges. His eyes looked so surprisingly bright and childish in the context, his skin was pale and clammy, his hair everywhere.

The tortures had stopped; Voldemort had gotten bored and was just staring at the boy, fascinated. Harry twitched every now and then from the after effects of the curse. He stared bored as well back at Voldemort.

There was some commotion from inside the house but Voldemort ignored it and said, a smile faintly tracing his ugly thin lips, "I think it's time to say goodbye Harry"

He said and looked pleasantly upon the boy raising his wand, "Avada-"

Before the Order could jump in and stop anything, a blond haired blur came flying from the house, hobbling, a Deatheater in pursuit yelling profanities after the teen.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort blurted out loudly, he did not wish to be interrupted. Not now, he would deal with Lucius's boy later.

The green light soared towards Harry and his eyes widened then fell limp. They had a dazed expression in them, everyone gasped and Hermione broke down crying.

Sirius sagged and Dumbledore closed his eyes. Draco's eyes widened and Snape remained blank.

There was a deadly silence until someone came crashing through the trees in a rage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well…..don't kill me that's all I say. I hope you enjoyed, look out for the last or second last? Chapter next weekend.

Get reading to shift onto **The Raven and the Crow.**

Please review!!

**Next Chapter:**

Who? What? When? And where?


	26. Chapter 26

BIG THANKYOU TO: **LilithKV, Arwen-Evenstar-Elf, Azthella, Beckyboo99, Fifespice, Blueoctober, Azuredragon, Cheekymonkey1994, Darkcelestial20, Honore, Sable2468, Henio41, Serenity1910, Souless-tears** and **Elemental-Jedi-Elf.**

WELCOME TO: **Mel **and **Shadowedhand.**

**Replies to unsigned reviews:**

**Mel: **Hello there, welcome to the story. Thankyou for the review, I won't be writing an immediate sequel only an alternate plotline that goes with this.

**LilithKV: **Hey there, yes help indeed! Thankyou for the review.

**Azuredragon: **Hey you, lol I'm such a nag when it comes to character death. Secret Deatheater groups? Sure, join me oh loyal one ha-ha. Uh oh…this will be the last chapter unless you want me to elongate my epilogue to be posted next weekend? Although **The Raven and the Crow **will be similarly posted each weekend for maybe 20-30 chapters long. Thanks Azure and I haven't forgotten the pancakes!

**Serenity1910: **cue evil laugh MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……lol Thanks for the review!

**So sorry for taking a whole ten days to update, I reckon I've killed at least a quarter of the reading population with that dang nasty cliff-hanger. But here you go!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all readers who missed out on dedications and my beta MARIA!!**

Thanks to my beta Witherings1972.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry's eyes widened in shock then grief, Hermione nearly broke free to run towards the body. Sirius sagged in mortal relief and rushed towards Harry. A lone tear rolled down Dumbledore's face and Draco's body fell limp.

Snape's eyes were blank as the red light hit him squarely and he fell to the forest floor. Everyone gasped as another Snape came bursting through the trees, his wand brandished.

Harry wailed in grief and crawled towards Draco's still body, pushing off Sirius as he went. Draco's eyes were widened in shock, his blond hair splayed across his features. He was frozen in front of Harry; his pendant glowed then went cold.

Hermione broke free of Ron and rushed towards Draco crying loudly, Ron behind her. Dumbledore stood still and the Order was speechless.

The Deatheaters all watched in an awed fashion, Voldemort was smirking. No one could tell what expression Lucius wore under his mask, but his mouth was obviously agape.

Harry clasped his hands tightly on Draco's robes and clenched his fists. He had angry tears dripping down his cheeks while Sirius held him from behind attempting to drag him away.

Hermione and Ron stood close by, obviously in shock holding each other tightly.

One Snape still lay stupefied on the ground, the other his face contorted into unimaginable rage.

Time momentum seemed to have stopped for the moment until Voldemort's high cackle rose and Harry turned angrily towards him. A boiling hatred burning deep within his emerald depths, he tightly grasped his wand.

He held still tightly onto Draco and went to stand but was felled when The Dark Lord cast a cruciatus curse on him. He fell to the forest floor unscreaming, clawing at the tears in his eyes, Sirius holding him close.

Sirius also was crying and he held Harry close, helping him fight the pain as he too shot a glare of unadulterated hatred at the ugly man.

The Order seemed to be frozen; they could not keep their eyes off Harry or Draco's body. The Deatheaters seemed nervous but kept still, their wands in hand.

Snape watched, his face drained of all colour at both Harry and Draco's body. He also glared angrily at the duplicate Snape lying on the ground.

Voldemort continued the rounds of Crucios as Harry writhed. Sirius kept holding him because he knew he could do nothing. He felt a sense of doom descending on the light side. He knew he couldn't fight it, but he could try.

Finally after the third crucio Sirius managed to pull Harry out of Voldemort's aim and pushed his own body between Harry and the impending curse.

He bit back a scream as it hit him; he writhed but still held tightly to Harry. Harry's angry tears still dripped as he let his Godfather take the blunt of the curse before pushing him away and crawling towards the dark Lord.

Finally he was lying at Voldemort's feet and he poised his wand and started to rasp.

He went to speak but found silver thorned ropes wrapped so tightly around his wrists, ankles and torso that he bled.

But somehow he couldn't bring himself to care and he fell limp against them and spoke, "You've taken nearly everything possible from me, what do you think could be much worse?" He rasped and stared out of the corner of his eye at Draco.

Voldemort stared down at him and went to finish Harry off with the Avada Kedavra but found himself stopped as he gazed at the stupefied person lying near him. Everyone else followed the Dark Lord's gaze to the other Snape lying on the ground and gasped in horror as his face morphed.

His black hair grew shorter and became blonder, his obsidian eyes became lighter and his features changed into a friendly version. But everyone knew that even if Julian Johnson looked friendly, he indeed was not.

"What the hell is going on? I thought that this-"He pointed roughly at the Snape standing angrily by the forest, "-was one of the Orders impostors to attempt to confound me!"

He then rushed towards Julian who was still unconscious and enervated him, angrily driving his wand into his cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" Voldemort rasped and Johnson somehow did not flinch, he just smirked and answered, "You're inside aid at Hogwarts"

Sirius got over his initial shock then stood and lunged at Johnson. The two fell to the ground in a scramble and fought until they were separated by two Crucios.

Voldemort kept his wand trained on Sirius while he spoke to Johnson, "So, you are indeed the help that made Harry Potter weak? You are the one who gave him the sugar quill induced nightmares, paid the Slytherins to injure him-"

Voldemort smiled broadly then leaned down to Harry still grovelling by his feet and caressed his cheek.

"Don't touch him!" Two voices in unison bellowed and Voldemort stepped back smiling.

"Ah the two idiot guardians take some time to say goodbye to his charge." The evil man said, his red eyes seemed to be snidely smirking and he stepped back.

He grinned at the cream and black giant butterfly as it landed on his shoulder and he petted it gently.

"My little butterfly Julian Johnson"

Sirius crawled over to Harry and gathered him up gently in his arms and whispered, "I will never let you go Harry. I would die for you. I forgive you for anything you've done, do you forgive me?"

Harry closed his eyes momentarily and nodded, he burrowed into his Godfather's chest then looked up as the real Snape approached and crouched beside him.

He put his long fingers under Harry's chin and made him look up, his tone was gentle, his obsidian eyes sympathetic, "Harry please I beg you, look at me-"

His gaze came to rest within Harry's own as they stared at each other, then he took his time slowly and uttered quietly, "I love you Harry, nothing will ever come between us again. Draco-" He choked the name and glanced back at the body of his godson then regained eye contact and continued, "-Draco would be so proud of you. We will avenge him"

Harry nodded. The angry fire was still ablaze in his eyes and he leaned forward. He clasped his wand and before anyone could stop he lunged towards Voldemort and brought all three of them to the ground.

Sirius and Snape looked shocked for a moment before also lunging to protect their charge.

The group fell into a scuffle and soon the Order was in full battle attempting to disarm the Deatheaters or even capture them. Ron and Hermione helped with the curses they had been learning.

The final battle had finally begun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Curses flew around the forest and soon the ones that missed their targets made the tree become ablaze. Harry still clung to Voldemort, scratching, kicking and biting at the evil man and all out of pure hatred and anger.

Sirius and Snape were scrambling to pull the boy away and at the same time attempting to attack Voldemort.

Voldemort was angry and his red eyes glowed with rage, he tried vainly to put his wand to at least one of them and kill them.

Soon with a surge of unadulterated power Snape and Sirius went flying back as Harry's full blown rage and grief surfaced. Voldemort stood back up and wiped blood off his cheek as he watched the destruction and capture of his faithful Deatheaters.

Harry now stood, his shoulder hunched and his wand clenched, his teeth gritted and blood dripping from his head.

Voldemort sneered distastefully then summoned his wand again and pointed it right at Harry's heart; Harry did the same to him then.

"You're a little boy Harry Potter; do you really think you can beat me? Long after you're rotting in the ground of this burning forest the corpses of your friends and guardians-"He narrowed his eyes at Snape and Sirius, his lips curving into a smile.

"-Will be hanging by the decapitated heads on these trees, you will not beat me Harry Potter, you will not"

Harry did not flinch he just kept stepping forwards, his wand poised. He cared not that Voldemort could kill him right there and then, he wanted to avenge Draco and he would do it.

Then in a flash of light as Voldemort cackled at him Harry whipped his wand and bellowed in quick succession, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Everyone was frozen in a bubble of Harry's magic and the green light sped at Voldemort until it hit him right in the heart and Voldemort crumpled.

Finally speed came back and everyone moved, the Order grabbed the remaining Deatheaters, the rest crowded round Voldemort's body rejoicing.

But Harry just stood there, angry tears dripping down his dirty cheeks, his eyes glazed and he started to crumple also.

All he remembered as he stared up at the now starry sky was people screaming his name and rain beginning to fall, almost dousing the forest fires. Someone's warm and strong arms caught him before his head hit the ground, he never saw their face.

"HARRY!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Madame Pomfrey seems to think that somehow with the multitude of magical energy Harry produced that the killing curse rebounded and somehow cut up his magical currents. I can't believe he's still alive Moony, I-I can't bear to see him in this….this coma or whatever it is. He nearly looks dead!"

The voices hovering over Harry became reality, Sirius and Remus stared down at Harry's pale body. It was covered in mysterious cuts and injuries from the battles and the backlash, his skin almost had a blue tinge.

Not only were Sirius and Remus in the room, but Snape sat in the corner his brow furrowed as he silently surveyed his charge.

Madame Pomfrey periodically shuffled around Harry and checked his status but softly shook her head, motioning it hadn't changed.

Finally almost a week after the battle one person stood, bathed under the moonlight, his hair shining by Harry's bed. He gently clasped Harry's cold, cold hand and squeezed it, somehow hoping it would bring warmth back into his body.

One of his tears fell onto Harry's face and closed eyes, as he gently reached to wipe it away the now warm hand squeezed back.

The person, now shocked held even tighter onto Harry's hand and prayed that Harry was awakening. But then the hand retracted its warmness and started to go cold again. The person standing by closed his eyes and kneeled beside the bed and whispered, "Please wake up for me Harry, please"

Harry didn't move again under the moonlight and the person clenched his eyes tightly shut and cried, hoping that his best friend was not going to die. He didn't come back to life to face that. He didn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally after two days, Snape was the one sitting by Harry's bed, his face was drained of all colour from exhaustion and he had bags under his eyes. His hair lay lank across his unhappy face and he gently held Harry's hand, staring intently at Harry's closed eyes.

As he stared he nearly sagged in relief as his charges eyelids slowly lifted and the sunlight shone into his emerald depths. Harry's eyes were still marred with grief and he just stared at his guardian for a moment before looking away. He didn't even ask what happened.

Snape took this as a cue and reached over and turned Harry's face towards him, "Harry" He started softly trying to capture the young man's attention.

Harry just ignored him, but Snape continued knowing fully well that Harry was listening, "Harry, no matter what you do, it won't push me, or anyone away. Not even Draco" He uttered softly and watched with a smile as Harry turned around.

Harry's eyes glazed then widened as the pale haired boy stepped out from behind the shadows, "Draco?" He choked and sat up swiftly leaning closer to inspect.

Draco wore his usual trademark smirk and nodded, "Of course Scarhead! Did you really think I died? Sheesh…and I thought I was dumb" He teased before stepping closer and pinching Harry on the arms.

"Owww!"

"Oh shutup you big baby, I was just showing you I'm not a ghost or a hologram or a…"

"Draco"

Snape gently chastised his Godson before smiling broadly and saying, "Draco was saved by your twin pendants, the care and love you have shown towards him saved him. The pendant held all those shared feelings and somehow it absorbed the curse and Draco was merely knocked unconscious for a few days"

Harry just spluttered while Draco punched him gently, they were interrupted by Sirius bursting into the hospital wing.

"Harry James Potter, man you are in so much trouble!" He bellowed before rushing towards his godson and enveloping him in a tight embrace.

Harry nearly choked then went read, he was very afraid that Sirius didn't want him anymore.

"I can't believe you Harry! Didn't you learn your lesson before when you went running after me? DO YOU EVER LEARN?!" Sirius bellowed, Harry winced and drew back, his eyes wide and reproachful.

Snape went to step in but Sirius's glare stopped him, "Well? What do you have to say?"

Harry stuttered and started breathing erratically, Sirius didn't want him!

"I'm sorry……please I'll be better. I have learnt my lesson! I promise…please….I'm so sorry…"

"Well-!" Sirius stopped as he was going to start ranting at his Godson. He stared shell shocked down at Harry; he was very surprised at how scared Harry was.

Snape took this as a cue and he swooped in and stood in front of his charge, his eyes deadly cold, "Black, for god's sake! He just vanquished the Dark lord and all you have to do is bellow at him?"

Sirius stepped back, his gaze still on Harry and he answered, "I know Snape, it's just I want him to understand that we care way too much about him to let him get away with nearly dying, ok?"

Snape nodded slowly then turned to Harry, "You do understand right? We are your guardians, we do care about you" He uttered softly and Draco nodded at his friend.

Harry found himself abashed by the words spoken and the looks of love each person in the room gave. He leaned back and nodded whispering again, "I'm sorry"

Sirius's lips broke into a grin and he chastised gently, "Oh stop apologizing already Harry!"

Everyone started laughing and Harry went redder, then Snape said seriously, "Oh your punishment, no broom"

There was silence before Harry chuckled and answered, "I'll live"

Everyone smiled while Draco and Harry tickled each other, "Punishment!" They chorused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry stayed in the hospital wing for a few more days until everyone was healed. He got very sick of being defeated by Snape, Ron and Draco at chess, but he relished being able to beat Sirius and Hermione.

The day he got out of the hospital wing Draco led him through Hogwarts saying he looked to peaky and needed fresh air, so they travelled through the labyrinth to get outside.

Harry noticed it was deathly quiet and no one seemed to be in the halls, but then again it was lunch time. But then again! Not everyone ate lunch at the same times…

So when Draco pushed open the oak doors to the outside Harry nearly stumbled back at the loud applause that descended on his ears as he stepped outside.

Nearly every student and teacher was present, even the magical world's public all stood in front of him raucously clapping. Draco clapped him on his shoulder and whispered, "I knew you loved fame, I always knew you did"

Harry smirked and replied nonchalantly, "Of course I do!"

Together, only slightly abashed he and Draco stepped down the steps boldly into the welcoming arms of the crowd. They welcomed their returning heroes, for they had saved the world. Together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I thought this might be a suitable place to end the actual story; **the epilogue will be posted next weekend**. It will basically tie up any loose knots concerning anything, maybe some fluff etc.

I hope you all enjoyed the story, I am quite proud because this is the longest story I've ever been able to sustain.

I'd like to thanks all my loyal readers who actually stayed to the end and reviewed every chapter. Special thanks go to my beta, Maria.

I don't think there will be an immediate sequel, only **The raven and the Crow** which is basically the start of UB but it's a different plotline. So if you loved this story you'll probably like it as well.

**THANKYOU EVERYONE!**

**I hope I get to hear from you all again, this story has brought me new friends and acquaintances. This has been an awesome journey for me as a writer.**

**Many thanks, I love you all.**

**Xoxo**

**Yun**

**Till next time.**


	27. Epilogue

AN/: Ok guys, I found myself planning on writing an epilogue, but then I found myself literally writing what I thought was nearly the first chapter of a sequel. So it's a bit of each, what do you think?

**Thanks to Maria for this last chapter.**

Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter 27: Epilogue

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Johnson _was_ put in an anti-animagus cell right? I don't want him to escape again and…" Harry said, reading the Daily Prophet article on the final battle. He still seemed weary and was paranoid that something would jeopardize his new family and friends.

Sirius looked up from his toast and nodded vaguely, he surveyed his newly healed godson carefully. Today was Sirius's turn to spend time with Harry, it turned out nothing would change the animosity between him and Snape so they scheduled times.

Harry sighed a little but continued to play with his eggs. Sirius dropped his food then leaned over the table and casually put his hand on the young teen's shoulder.

"Listen Harry, you bloody well saved the world ok? Just forget about it, it's over Harry, he's gone and nothing can get you, or me, or your friends….or even _Snape_" Sirius added disdainfully at the end but stared into Harry's emerald orbs.

Harry nodded and managed a shaky smile. After he and Draco had entered the crowd, people clapped their backs, women hugged them and people chorused the thanks and gratitude.

But in the end it had all be tremendously tiring and he left the Demise party early.

"_Firewhisky for all!" Fred and George whispered around the Gryffindor table and many underage students also took some._

_Harry and Draco were on a high and sculled four shots or more until Hermione thoroughly chastised them while she tended to a very drunk Ron._

_Harry and Draco giggled then Draco ran off to chase some Ravenclaw girl and Harry found himself alone. As he sat by himself his glass tipped precariously in his hands and nearly smashed when the hundredth person clapped him on the back._

"_Thank ye Mr Potter! You killed 'im all by ye self, thank ye so much! "The man said, entirely drunk and swaggered off._

"_You killed 'im" was all that echoed in Harry's now pounding head and he left the loud hall and slumped against a wall in a back corridor._

_He had been fighting back his guilt like his guardians had told him. But he couldn't believe he had murdered, yes murdered even if the man was a sadistic bastard._

_Death had been haunting him for as long as he had been able to think, as long as he had been born. First his parents, then Cedric, and now he had murdered a grown man. He couldn't think properly. The only thing he could do was break into hysterical sobs, the past few months, weeks and days catching up full speed._

_This was how Sirius found him as he hugged his godson tightly and rubbed his back._

"_I won't punish you for drinking Harry, not now, not tonight" Sirius said quietly and picked up his now sobbing Harry and carried him to Remus's quarters._

_He settled Harry under the covers and caressed his face as his lids got heavy and closed. Sirius sighed, he knew that the past few months had gotten to Harry and somehow they were going to help Harry deal through it._

Harry was just finished his breakfast when Snape stumbled in carrying a plate of….pancakes? Bat shaped pancakes? Harry leaned closer then burst out laughing clutching his sides while Snape sneered at him and answered, "Anything your dogfather can do, I can do too" He growled and sat the plate on the table.

Sirius couldn't stop a snort that escaped him and smirked as he stared at the transfigured pancakes, "Not bad" he muttered but still smirked, in his mind his dog pancakes were the _best_.

Harry was still giggling/ laughing when Draco stumbled in muttering, "Can Harry come for a-"he paused mid sentence when he saw the pancakes.

He arched a brow at his godfather, and then Harry before reaching for one, "Yum" He managed with a full mouth, this only made Harry laugh even louder.

Snape huffed then motioned for Harry and everyone to take one, when they finally did there were sounds of contentment.

"Good job Snape" Sirius managed with gritted teeth, Harry had mentioned he should at least try to make a relationship between them if the guardianship was going to work.

"Why _thankyou _Black" Snape managed to spit out and he glared at the two teens as they stared at the two adults.

"Out!" Both Sirius and Snape said sharply and watched the two boys retreating backs at Harry giggled some more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry and Draco laughed about various things that their Godfather's had done in the past until they came to the quidditch pitch. Mounting their brooms they began typical races in which Harry, of course won.

Up above Sirius watched from the window as Snape also did. They watched as the two boys playfully tackled each other off their brooms then turned to face each other.

"How Draco going" Sirius asked civilly to Snape, Snape nodded and replied just as equal, "Quite fine, Harry?"

Sirius paused a bit before leaning heavily against the window frame then answered, "I found him after the Demise Party-"

At this Snape looked up, he hadn't even noticed Harry had left it.

"-He was huddled against a wall, he was crying, no bawling" Sirius choked out and looked away.

Snape nodded absently then crossed the room and sternly said, "He needs help Black, he needs it now before the turbulence of what has happened drowns him"

Sirius nodded and the two men brooded until they decided it was time to head down to get the boys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They met the boys between the castle and the doors, they were both breathing heavily and flushed bright from their rampant races and tackling. The two elder men smiled at the two grimly and headed their separate ways with each.

"Draco have you noticed something….off with Harry?" Snape asked timidly to his godson in his office, he was leaning against the desk his arms crossed.

Draco's face screwed in thought and he nodded and said abruptly, "Actually yes….I have….he seems kinda….withdrawn?"

Snape nodded then explained, "He's feeling backlash from killing someone. It's not everyday that a fifteen year old boy kills a grown man. We are going to heal him through, are you willing to help?"

Draco paused for a moment; he felt his godfather's sentiment in the air_. It's not everyday that a fifteen year old boy kills a grown man._

At many times in that forest he wanted to rip his father's sneering mask off and pound him, _kill him_. But then his only sane thought came through, he would never be able to kill someone, let alone his father.

He had seen the smirk on both his father and Voldemort's face as the green curse went flying, before they knew it Draco threw my body between it and Harry. He would not lose my best and first ever friend he had ever known.

Draco remember how it hit me and he felt like he had died. Because he had.

After he had woken up he noticed a blurry Harry standing, swaying and a dead Voldemort in front of him. Then Draco crawled to stand and yelled "HARRY!" as he saw his best friend fall to the ground. He caught him.

As he clutched his best friend's body, his godfather, well the real Snape came running up and hugged them both abruptly.

In the smoke and darkness whilst he clutched Harry he stared coldly at his father who stood staring at his son who had just came back to life. Then, in defeat Lucius let himself be arrested, he did not bother to resist.

Soon all the Deatheaters knew they were defeated and also let themselves is arrested to. But all Draco remembered clearly was he clutching Harry's unconscious body and the blurry images and sounds around him.

"Yes, I am willing. I'm his best friend, why shouldn't I?" He voiced and turned back absentmindedly back to Snape.

Snape had a haunted look that melted into a small but gently smile, "Let's go have a talk to him then" He clapped his godson on the back and they left to find the other pair who were also having a talk. A talk about Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry?" Sirius timidly asked and looked over at Harry who had plopped himself in an armchair. He looked up and smiled his cheeks still rosy, "Yeah Padfoot?"

Sirius felt the breath leave him at how childish and happy Harry sounded. Sirius smiled weakly at him and crouched beside the chair Harry sat in and rested one arm on it.

"Listen Harry, you know when I found you after the Demise Party?"

Harry blushed and ducked his head mumbling, "-Yeah…"

Sirius took this as a que to continue, "Well I think that it wasn't just the drink that made you feel that way..."

"What the hell are you on about Sirius?" Harry said jumping to his feet, he looked angry but his eyes were panicked.

Sirius also jumped to his feet and attempted to calm his godson but now Harry had a crackle of magic around him. _Not again!_

"Harry, I know it's hard. You killed a man, a person and all to save the world. It's ok to not be fine Harry, we don't live our lives that way, I want to help-"

He was interrupted.

Harry didn't really care, they didn't need the wards Voldemort was gone. He felt a blast come from his flailing arms and Sirius went crashing into a book case, "I'M FINE!" He bellowed before running out of the room…and into someone's solid body.

He looked up from where he landed, right into Severus's warm obsidian eyes, and then to Draco greys ones.

"I'm sorry" Harry managed to gasp out, staring at him and sparing a glance at his godfather who was picking himself up from a pile of books.

"Draco" he muttered as he went to go past the pair, but was stopped by a strong arm.

"Harry, sit now" Draco said dragging his nonplussed best friend to a chair and dropping him into it.

His two guardians and Draco sat around him and he screwed his face in rage and spat, "What is this? Is this a bloody family counselling meeting?!"

Draco smirked a little then went serious again, "Yeah Harry I guess you could call it that"

Harry huffed and tried to retain his anger, he would not lose control. He had a family and he wouldn't push it anymore he decided.

"Well?" He gritted out, sending glares in all their directions.

"Harry, are you frightened and angry because you killed someone?" Severus asked gently and watched Harry's eyes soften as he nodded.

"You are?" Sirius interrupted gently and moved closer to support Harry. Harry felt like he was trembling and a damn wall was trying to break in the middle to let the torrents of water free.

"Yes" He uttered and his eyes glazed over and he looked away. The silence was scary.

"Yes I am Sirius, you know why? Because it was my hand that I snuffed a person's life, yeah, he may have been evil but no one deserves to die…..no one" He felt the damn wall crack and break, he leaned into Sirius arms.

"No Harry, no one deserves to die, anyone but someone who kills for a living" Was all Sirius answered and Harry felt his burden lighten. Even if it was a little, he knew it would be gone in time.

Time was all he needed.

He was pulled away gently and into Severus's arms, he could see Sirius smiling over his shoulder.

He didn't mind sharing anymore.

He felt rivulets of warm water roll down his cheeks. Finally they stopped and he pulled back then turned to them all, "Thankyou" he nearly whispered, "I have a family" He said in near disbelief as if it weren't real.

He was just feeling the reality of it, that's all.

**THE END!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Happy Easter all!**

XD, this really is the end peeps! (Except for maybe a sequel, email me with ideas). I hope I didn't forget to tie up any loose ends there.

If you loved this story, I have another story up **The Raven and the Crow** which is also a Snape and Harry bonding story.

Also if you have been reading either, **Seven Stages of Grieving **or **In the arms of a stranger, **you'll be happy to know that the latter already has the sequel posted and the other's is being written up, so if you want to read them put me on your alert list.

Oh and to any LotR fandom peeps I have four new stories up (yes I'm a LotR fanatic too)

**I ask you all too kindly review for the last time on this story, it only takes a second. There are 120 people reading this, so please, please I ask you to review.**

**THANKYOU!!**


	28. A Present to my Readers

Preview from Unbreakable Ties, sequel to Unbreakable Bonds.

"Harry?" Sirius looked up carefully at his godson who lay on the couch at Sirius' cottage. The teen was burning up and a fever lay on the edge grasping to pull the boy's temperature up. A sheen of sweat painted Harry's agonised face and his mouth trembled every so often, his skin covered in goose-bumps.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and gently caressed Harry's face then exclaimed, "Oh god you're burning, I have to call Snape!" He scrambled to get to the cottage's fireplace in the kitchen, Harry moaned in his wake.

"No Siri…….no…..I'm freeezzzzingg….." He slurred and rolled onto his stomach but ended up rolling off the entire couch. Sirius paused halfway through his floo call and anxious cried out, "Harry!" as he heard the thump.

He came running back into the room with a worried Snape in tow as well as Draco. They rushed to his side and they lifted him up under the arms, "He's drenched!" Snape barked and sneered at Sirius, "Haven't you taken care of a sick child before?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and went to retort but found Harry's glazed stare on him, "Please….don't fight….ergh…I'm gunna throw up!" He managed to moan before he pitched forth emptying his lunch all over Sirius and Snape, even a little on Draco.

"Sorry…" He mumbled as they cleaned it away in a flick with their wands. They smiled at him to reassure him as they hauled him up the stairs.

Harry moaned again as they entered the bathroom and they began to pull his clothes off. Draco followed behind idly, his face etched with worry. The two elder men gently sat Harry down against the shower wall and sat on either side of him.

"Is he going to be ok, Sev?" Draco asked timidly and took in his guardian's expression.

"He's very, very sick Draco. I don't understand what it is though….this isn't a normal fever…" He mumbled to himself and turned the cold tap on to a gentle patter as in rained in on them.

Harry shivered violently and tried to pull away, "No….too…cold" He managed to choke out. Sirius pulled him closer to warm him, but also keep him under the water to get his fever down.

Snape continued frowning at himself and surveyed Harry very carefully then shot up, "I can't believe I didn't see it! He's been poisoned!" Snape and Sirius gazed at each other sharply then were stopped as Harry had stilled.

His eyes were closed gently as the cold drips rained down on them, "His lips are going blue! Snape, he's not breathing! Do something!"

Snape hurried with his wand, nearly fumbling. Fear etched on either man's face, if they were looking carefully at Draco they would have noticed a smirk on the young man's face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well I do believe that's how the first chapter is going to be, as a bang! This isn't the full chapter, only an extract and I hope it has intrigued you!

Unbreakable Ties should be up very soon indeed, so look out for it!

Also I'd like you to know that I have forums up the Unbreakable Bonds, please subscribe that way we can all keep in touch.

**Forums: **The button to click is on my profile page under my penname.

I hope you enjoyed this little present to you, my readers! Also if you're a Sevie or Draco fan, I have a new story **Goodnight, Mr Severus.**

Anyone reading "**In the world of Strangers**" **sequel** to "**In the arms of a Stranger**" Chapter two will be up very soon.

As well as the second chapter of **The Raven and the Crow.**

**Please review them!**

**Farewell until I hear from you!**

**Thanks,**

**Xx**

**Yun**


End file.
